Le Poison d'Irya
by Tsuki-Ayase
Summary: Emprisonné,Harry attend son exécution.Mais au dernier moment le fascinant Draco Malfoy lui propose un marché... et Harry accepte.Néanmoins, pour qu'il ne songe pas à s'enfuir et qu'il reste auprès de lui, Draco va le piéger et lui faire boire le Poison d'Irya, mortel et dont lui seul connaît l'antidote. Entre intrigues, amour et magie, Harry commence une nouvelle vie...mouvementée.
1. Chapter 1

HOLÀÀÀÀ! Ayase, de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Niark niark! ^^

Je voudrais vous présenter -roulement de tambour- ma toute nouvelle inspiration : Le Poison d'Irya. Poison, pour les intimes. Hohoho. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, svp dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez… Elle devrait compter pas mal de chapitre, entre 10 et 20 (j'en ai déjà écrit 5) et c'est une Romance dans un Univers Alternatif (!)de Draco et Harry, tous les deux OOC (!).

* * *

**Titre : **Le Poison d'Irya.

**Chapitre : **La proposition, un goût pour une chance.

**Couple : **Draco et Harry ! (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est ce que vous foutez là bordel?)

**Rating: **M pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand.

**Résumé **: Dans le donjon de Serpentard Harry attend son exécution. Mais, au dernier moment Draco Malfoy, homme puissant et au poste influent va lui proposer un marché : s'il entre à son service il aura la vie sauve. Harry accepte sans savoir que Draco l'a piégé : le Poison d'Irya, mortel et dont il est le seul à avoir l'antidote coule maintenant dans ses veines pour l'empêcher de lui désobéir ou de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, le poison n'est pas le seul problème d'Harry : des événements étranges se déroulent autour de lui et des Sorciers, êtres bannis du territoire, tentent même de l'assassiner…pourquoi ? Qui est réellement Harry ? Et comment va-t-il faire pour combattre son attraction grandissante envers le puissant et magnifique Draco Malfoy ?

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la génialissime J.K Rowling, et l'univers à Snyder, auteur que j'aimerais vous faire découvrir !

**Warnings :** AU et OOC! Je répète : COM-PLÈ-TE-MENT AU et OOC! Rien à voir avec l'univers de J.K ! En fait cette fic m'a été inspirée du livre de Snyder, Poison Study ! (ou le Poison Ecarlate, en français) Vous ne connaissez pas ? Courrez vite le lire !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La proposition, un goût pour une chance.

L'obscurité m'enveloppait de toute part comme dans un tombeau. Et il n'y avait rien pour me distraire de mes souvenirs. Vifs, acérés, ils m'assaillaient dès que mon esprit s'égarait.

Du fond de mes ténèbres surgirent une fois encore des images de flammes. La chaleur incandescente me brûlait la peau, mes cils et mes sourcils commençaient à sentir le roussi. Les larmes me montant aux yeux devant tant de cruauté. Je tentais de m'écarter des flammes. Peine perdue. Il m'avait solidement ligoté à un poteau qui me meurtrissait le dos. Lorsque les premières cloques apparurent sur mon visage, il écarta la torche.

-Eteins les flammes! Aboya-t-il.

Les lèvres gercées, la bouche desséchée par la chaleur mais surtout par la peur qui m'étouffait, je soufflai sur le feu de toutes mes maigres forces.

-Pas en soufflant espèce d'idiot ! Avec ton esprit !

Puis presque avec douceur il susurra.

-Sers-toi de ton esprit pour éteindre ces flammes qui te font souffrir. Elles te font mal n'est-ce pas ?

Il approcha encore plus la torche et je gémis.

-Oh oui c'est douloureux…et ça le sera encore plus si tu n'éteins pas ce feu…alors concentre-toi !

Les yeux fermés, je me concentrai de toutes mes forces pour éteindre ce brasier. Je voulais que cela cesse. Qu'on arrête de me torturer. J 'étais prêt à tout pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. La torche s'approcha encore de mon visage et commença à me brûler la joue, je me débattis pour me libérer, terrorisé, et soudain je sentis un bourdonnement sourd s'élever autour de moi. A ma grande surprise, cette vibration émanait de ma propre gorge. Elle ne cessait de s'amplifier…en étouffant les flammes.

Un claquement métallique interrompit le flot de mes souvenirs. Un faisceau jaune déchira l'obscurité, glissa sur les murs de ma cellule la porte bascula sur ses gonds. Aveuglé par la lumière de la lanterne, je fermai les yeux et me prostrai dans un coin.

-Dépêche-toi sale rat, ou je te fais bouger avec mon fouet !

Deux gardes du donjon accrochèrent une chaîne à mon collier de fer. Une douleur lancinante me brûla le cou, et je me redressai en titubant, les bras et les jambes alourdis par mes fers.

Détournant mes yeux de la lanterne, je suivis les gardes le long du couloir principal de la prison. L'ai était épais et vicié je pataugeai dans des flaques de nature incertaine.

Un concerto de cris me fit sursauter.

-Oh,oh,oh ! En voilà un qui ne va pas tarder à se balancer au bout d'une corde…

-Mais c'est qu'il est mignon, je ne peux pas jouer un peu avec avant ?

-Un rat de moins à nourrir.

-Emmenez-moi ! Je veux mourir aussi !

Ces paroles résonnaient en moi et me glaçaient un peu plus à chaque pas. Nous montâmes un escalier, et j'eus de la peine à ne pas m'évanouir, mes muscles atrophiés et mon corps sans énergie, mal nourris depuis des mois hurlaient au supplice.

Après m'avoir fait franchir deux portes métalliques, nous arrivâmes à l'air libre. Ebloui et ému, je regardai autour de moi, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il y avait si longtemps que la douce lumière du jour n'avait plus caressé mon visage. Je fus soulagé de la sentir au moins une dernière fois avant ma mort. Les gardes se remirent en route. Yeux fermés et visage penché en arrière pour profiter du soleil, je les suivais aveuglément. Peu m'importait où ils m'emmenaient après tout. Je ne sentis malheureusement pas longtemps l'air frais sur mon corps puant et piqué par les puces : nous entrâmes bientôt dans un bâtiment aux murs nus. Je reconnus à peine le château. Où diable étaient passés les dorures et les tapisseries qui ornaient somptueusement les couloirs ?

D'après ce que j'avais senti dehors on était au début de la saison chaude, ce qui signifiait que j'avais passé huit mois dans le donjon. Pourquoi avait-on attendu si longtemps pour m'exécuter ?

Essoufflé, j'entrai, tiré par mes charmants gardes, dans un vaste bureau. Des cartes du territoire de Serpentard et des pays voisins tapissaient les murs. Des piles de livres entassés partout rendaient la circulation difficile. Plus loin, près de la fenêtre, un homme était installé devant un secrétaire. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient dans la brise qui entrait par la fenêtre.

Un frisson me parcouru. Cet homme était un fonctionnaire du palais. Et d'après son uniforme : pantalon noir, chemise noire, col brodé de fins serpents en argent en ouroboros et d'un seul lion d'or à la gueule béante et meurtrière, cape posée négligemment sur le dossier de sa chaise, il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy, Grand Conseillé du Ministre et Chef de la sécurité personnelle du Ministre et Directeur du vaste réseau de renseignements (lisez espionnage et manipulation) des terres de Serpentard .

Le second homme le plus puissant de tout le territoire.

Son visage d'une blancheur irréelle ne trahissait aucune émotion, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers moi, le gris limpide de ses yeux se troubla.

Prenant subitement conscience de mon apparence je baissé les yeux, gêné. Mon uniforme était en loques, mes pieds nus couverts de cors. Mes longs cheveux noirs pendaient en touffes sales et emmêlées.

-Une femme ? Le prochain prisonnier à exécuter est une femme ? dit-il sur un ton incrédule.

…Pardon ? Cet homme n'avait pas intérêt à parler de moi parce que malgré mon état de fatigue avancée et l'épée de Damoclès qui se balançait précairement au-dessus de ma tête, j'allai lui en coller une. C'était qui la femme ici, hein?

-Je suis un homme… monsieur.

Ma voix rauque écorcha ma gorge sèche. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas servi ?

L'homme me regarda sidéré pendant un instant avant de laisser glisser ses yeux sur mon corps. Le pauvre, je lui aurais donné une médaille s'il réussissait à détecter quoi que ce soit sous cette carapace de crasse et d'excréments.

L'homme se passa une main élégante dans les cheveux.

-J'aurais dû prendre le temps de relire ton dossier.

Puis, levant les yeux vers les gardes :

-Vous pouvez disposer.

Seul, l'homme me présenta une chaise où je m'assis avec gratitude et tremblements sous le tintement de mes chaînes.

Il ouvrit un classeur et en feuilleta le contenu.

-Harry, c'est peut-être ton jour de chance aujourd'hui.

Je ravalai une réplique sarcastique. Ma mort était donc une chance. Enfin…je supposai que la mort me délivrant de cet enfer était en effet une sorte de bienfaisance.

Le Grand Conseillé haussa un sourcil et m'étudia fugacement.

-Tu n'as aucun sens de la répartie à ce que je vois. Si tu n'as pas de mordant tu n'auras jamais la carrure nécessaire pour ce que j'attends de toi.

De quoi cet homme parlait-il ? Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur qu'il ignora avec superbe.

-Tu as été reconnu coupable du meurtre de Tom Jedusor, autrement appelé Général Voldemort.

Il s'interrompit et se massa les tempes.

-Bellatrix va être intenable si c'est toi qui es choisi.

Ces noms me retournèrent le cœur. Je me calmai en me rappelant que d'ici peu ce cauchemar serait terminé pour moi.

-Je suppose que tu contestes le verdict, continua le Conseillé Malfoy d'un air las, tu vas me dire que c'était un cas de légitime défense ou un coup monté.

-Non, dis-je d'une voix un peu éraillée. Je voulais le tuer.

Mon interlocuteur se redressa sur sa chaise et me lança un regard pénétrant. Puis il se mit à rire.

-En fin de compte, j'ai peut-être tiré le bon numéro. Harry, je t'offre un choix. Etre exécuté, ou entrer au service du Ministre, Severus Snape. Notre goûteur vient de mourir, il nous faut un remplaçant.

Je le dévisageai, bouche bée. Echapper à la mort et gagner un poste auprès du Ministre ? C'était forcément une blague, je décidai néanmoins de jouer le jeu.

-Il faudrait être fou pour refuser une pareille offre.

-Ou réaliste. Réfléchis bien Harry, goûteur est un métier à risque, beaucoup ne survivent même pas à la formation, puisqu'il faut avoir goûter les poisons pour réussir à les identifier par la suite.

Il remit en ordre les papiers de mon dossier.

-Tu auras ta propre chambre dans le château mais tu passeras le plus clair de ton temps avec moi ou le Ministre. Aucun jour de repos. Certains choisissent la mort. Ils préfèrent la voir venir une fois pour toutes…plutôt que de l'attendre à chaque bouchée.

Son sourire prédateur révéla des dents blanches et régulières, je frissonnai.

Cet homme ne plaisantait pas du tout. Il m'offrait bel et bien une chance de vivre alors que je n'y croyais plus. Je préférais de loin entrer au service du Ministre pour une vie confortable plutôt que me balancer au bout d'une corde ou être enfermé dans un donjon jusqu'à ce que la mort m'y retrouve et m'en libère.

Je le regardai quand même avec suspicion, j'avais reconnu un meurtre, qui plus est celui d'un Général du Ministre et ils me donnaient un poste avec comme responsabilité sa propre vie. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait de le tuer et/ou de m'enfuir à la première occasion ?

-Qui goûte les plats du Ministre en attendant ?

Je n'osai pas poser mes autres questions, de peur qu'il ne change d'avis et rétracte son offre pour me faire pendre à la place.

-C'est moi. Tu comprends que je sois…pressé, de trouver un remplaçant. Par ailleurs selon la Nouvelle Loi le poste doit être attribué à quelqu'un qui a perdu son droit à la vie. Les assassins par exemple, ajouta-t-il en me transperçant du regard.

Baissant le regard, je réfléchis. Je voulais vivre, comme tout à chacun, et être goûteur ne me faisait pas peur. Et pour répondre à ma question j'étais persuadé que si je voulais assassiner le Ministre ou m'enfuir du territoire de Serpentard l'homme redoutable devant moi m'aura réglé mon compte avant même mon premier geste. Je relevai la tête et encrai mon regard déterminé dans le sien, d'un gris hypnotisant, il plissa les yeux et laissa un côté de sa bouche remonter dans un sourire cabotin.

-Que dois-je dire au bourreau ? Demanda-t-il.

-Dites-lui que je passe mon tour.

* * *

Hrum hrum…des excuses s'imposent. Cela fait maintenant des mois et des mois que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles, (ni de chapitre d'ailleurs) et là j'arrive comme une fleur avec une nouvelle fic. C'est impardonnable. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer et finir Désir, qui n'a plus que deux chapitres. Et je mets officiellement YHCML en Hiatus, je suis navrée :S cette fic ne me correspond plus du tout et je n'ai aucune inspiration la concernant, si quelqu'un veut la reprendre et la continuer, dîtes-le moi qu'on en discute !

Sinon voilà une mise en bouche de Poison...(assez dark mais ça va s'améliorer par la suite.)

Je continue ou pas ?

Merci d'avance pour votre futur soutien!:D

Ayase.

* * *

UPDATE DU 28 AVRIL: **TRES IMPORTANT!**

Je fais un petit "vote" pour les couples de personnages secondaires, j'hésite beaucoup entre la relation des personnages de Ron, Hermione, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini!

**Donc svp choisissez entre ces trois "menus" de couples!** Vous préférez:

**MENU 1)**du BlaiseThéo et du RonHermione?

**MENU 2)**du RonBlaise et du HermioneThéo?

**MENU 3)**du RonThéo et du HermioneBlaise?

Dîtes-moi ce que vous préféreriez et j'écrirai en conséquence, je trouve ça plus sympa que ces couples-là soient au goût de tous :)

_**Merci**_ d'avance pour votre coopération! xD

Ayase


	2. Deadfall

**Voilà la suite du Poison d'Irya, _MERCI BEAUCOUP_ pour vos reviews !**

**La fic commence doucement mais il faut bien mettre en place l'intrigue et découvrir les personnages, voyons! hohoho xD**

**J'ai déjà écrit les 7 premiers chapitres alors pas d'inquiétude, vous aurez une suite régulièrement ! :D**

* * *

**Titre : **Le Poison d'Irya.

**Chapitre : **Deadfall.

**Couple : **Draco et Harry ! (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est ce que vous foutez là bordel?)

**Rating: **M pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand.

**Résumé **: Dans le donjon de Serpentard Harry attend son exécution. Mais, au dernier moment Draco Malfoy, homme puissant et au poste influent va lui proposer un marché : s'il entre à son service il aura la vie sauve. Harry accepte sans savoir que Draco l'a piégé : le Poison d'Irya, mortel et dont il est le seul à avoir l'antidote coule maintenant dans ses veines pour l'empêcher de lui désobéir ou de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, le poison n'est pas le seul problème d'Harry : des événements étranges se déroulent autour de lui et des Sorciers, êtres bannis du territoire, tentent même de l'assassiner…pourquoi ? Qui est réellement Harry ? Et comment va-t-il faire pour combattre son attraction grandissante envers le puissant et magnifique Draco Malfoy ?

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la génialissime J.K Rowling et l'univers à Snyder, auteur que j'aimerais vous faire découvrir.

**Warnings :** AU et OOC! Je répète : COM-PLÈ-TE-MENT AU et OOC! Rien à voir avec l'univers de J.K, en fait cette fic m'a été inspirée du bouquin de Snyder, Poison Study !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Deadfall.

Draco Malfoy referma le classeur d'un geste sec et se dirigea vers la porte. Sa démarche sinueuse me rappelait celle d'un guépard. Les gardes se mirent brusquement au garde-à-vous lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Le blond murmura quelques mots puis les gardes rentrèrent et me retirèrent mes chaînes. La chair de mes poignets était à vif. Je tâtai doucement la peau de mon cou, puis regardai mes doigts : ils étaient poisseux de sang. Ce poids retiré de mon corps me fit un effet étrange, comme si j'allai m'envoler… Ou bien m'effondrer.

Draco se dirigea vers son bureau et remplit deux verres. Il avait sorti une bouteille d'un petit cabinet mural contenant des rangées de fioles qui piquèrent ma curiosité. Une fois les verres pleins il rangea la bouteille et ferma la porte à clé. Je fronçais les sourcils.

-En attendant l'arrivée de Milicent, que dirais-tu d'un remontant ?

Il me tendit une flûte puis leva son propre verre.

-A toi Harry, nouveau goûteur du Ministre, puisses-tu vivre plus longtemps que ton prédécesseur.

Je me figeai et le dévisageai, était-il ironique ?

-Détends-toi, dit-il les yeux pétillants de malice, c'est la formule consacrée.

J'avalai une grande gorgée et l'alcool me tordit le ventre avant que sa chaleur m'apaise.

Draco me demanda alors d'énumérer les ingrédients, ce que je fis sans trop de difficulté.

-Bien, maintenant gargarise-toi.

-Me gargariser?

Il hocha la tête. Me sentant absolument ridicule, je laissai descendre le liquide dans ma glotte, m'étranglai et faillis tout recracher.

-De l'orange pourrie !

A ma grande surprise tous les traits anguleux et parfaits du visage de Draco se détendirent quand il me sourit.

-Harry, tu viens de prendre ta première leçon dans l'art de goûter. Ton verre contenait un poison que l'on appelle Irya, qui signifie «destinée» dans l'Ancienne Langue. La seule manière de détecter ce poison, c'est de se gargariser. Ce goût de fruits pourris, c'est celui du poison.

Je me levai d'un bond, furieux et effrayé.

-Est-il mortel ?

-A doses suffisantes, il achève sa victime en deux jours. Les symptômes ne se déclarent qu'au cours du second jour. A ce moment-là, bien sûr, il est bien trop tard pour réagir.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents d'un air féroce. J'hoquetai et me pliai en deux, prêt à tout vomir mais me ravisai à la dernière seconde je ne voulais pas passer pour un faible devant lui. Il m'observa avec attention.

-Je t'avais prévenu que la formation serait éprouvante. Tu as fait ton choix comme un grand.

Je le foudroyais du regard. Cet homme avait beau être le plus séduisant que je n'ai jamais vu c'était quand même un beau salop.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ainsi Harry, ce serait idiot de ma part de te forcer à combattre un poison alors que tu souffres de malnutrition. Il existe un antidote au Poison d'Irya.

Il me montra une mince fiole au liquide blanchâtre, l'air impassible.

-En réponse à la question que tu aurais dû me poser, voilà comment nous nous assurons que le goûteur ne s'évade pas et n'attaque personne. Si tu souhaites continuer à vivre il te faudra une dose quotidienne de cette mixture. Tant que tu te présenteras tous les matins à mon bureau, tout ira bien. Si un jour tu manques à l'appel, c'est la mort assurée, dès le lendemain. Pareil si tu commets un délit je te jetterai dans le donjon en attendant que le poison fasse son effet.

Ses paroles faisaient leur chemin glacé en moi lorsque Draco leva son regard vers la porte. Je me retournai une femme corpulente, à l'air sévère et franchement antipathique, vêtue d'un uniforme de gouvernante, se tenait sur le seuil. C'était Milicent Bulstrode, m'apprit Draco. Elle était chargée de veiller sur moi et de s'occuper de mon confort. Je la regardai avec doute, elle avait plutôt l'air de vouloir m'étrangler avec son torchon plutôt que de me dorloter…

Sans m'adresser un mot, la femme pivota sur ses talons et s'éloigna.

La bienveillance incarnée.

-A demain Harry.

Belle façon de me congédier. Je m'attardai un instant sur le seuil de la porte et lançai un coup d'œil en direction de la fiole.

Je venais de quitter un enfer pour en trouver un autre. Un univers directement sous les ordres de cet homme, qui tenait ma destinée au creux de sa paume. Il pouvait décider de me tuer à n'importe quel moment, il lui suffisait d'arrêter de me donner l'antidote. Tremblant, je me détournai et suivais Milicent, qui ne m'avait pas attendu.

Un peu plus loin elle tourna et passa une grande porte, celle des bains. La marche rapide qu'elle m'avait fait subir avait épuisé mes dernières forces et je m'accroupis, soufflant jusqu'à ce que la tête ait cessé de me tourner.

-Tu pues.

Milicent semblait être l'égérie de la délicatesse.

Elle tendit un doigt vers l'autre bout de la pièce, le visage déformé par le dégoût.

-Savonne-toi bien avant d'entrer dans l'eau ou tu vas la gâcher. Je reviens avec un uniforme.

Le désir de me laver était si grand que j'en oubliai mon agacement. Arrachant mes haillons je me précipitai vers les douches. L'eau chaude se déversa sur moi, me faisant un bien fou. Ma première douche en huit mois. Toutes mes mauvaises pensées s'évaporèrent sous le jet chauffé. Mort ? Poison ? Antidote ? Qu'importe, je suis au paradis pour le moment !

Avec un entrain retrouvé je me récurai le corps et les cheveux. Le savon me fit mal sur mes plaies ouvertes mais je ne tressaillis même pas.

Soudain, Voldemort se matérialisa devant moi, son visage déformé par la rage. D'instinct, je me reculai et levai les bras comme maigre défense. L'image s'effaça, me laissant frémissant d'horreur. Quand ce monstre me laissera-t-il enfin en paix ?

Si mes cheveux étaient propres ils résistaient farouchement au démêlage. En cherchant une paire de ciseaux j'aperçus quelqu'un qui rôdait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je le dévisageai. Le pauvre garçon était cadavérique. Seul signe de vie, les yeux verts qui brillaient dans son visage émacié. Ses jambes atrophiées semblaient incapables de soutenir son corps.

Ce squelette, c'était moi. Je me détournai vivement du miroir, combattant un haut le cœur. Dire qu'autrefois on me disait que j'avais un physique avantageux…

Je trouvai les ciseaux et coupai jusqu'à ce que les pointes m'arrivent au milieu du cou. Mes cheveux étaient toujours indomptables mais au moins ils n'avaient plus d'horribles nœuds et avaient repris leur forme d'antan.

La voix si chaleureuse de Milicent me fit sursauter lorsqu'elle me pressa de m'habiller, n'ayant « pas que ça à faire ». Mon nouvel uniforme était constitué d'un pantalon noir, d'une large ceinture de soie verte et d'une chemise ample qui descendait avec « sensualité » le long de mes épaules. Enfin pour la sensualité on repassera vu l'apparence cadavérique de mes épaules, où l'os saillait. Je décidai de resserrer les lanières du devant de la chemise pour cacher ces horreurs. J'eus une image fugace de Draco Malfoy, transpirant l'élégance et la force mesurée et je tirai la langue à son visage pédant. Milicent me scruta de la tête au pied, visiblement dégoûtée par ce qu'elle voyait.

-Ton pantalon est trop grand, cracha-t-elle. Et il te faut des bottes. Suis-moi, on va faire un détour par l'atelier de couture.

En effet avec mon mètre soixante, je ressemblais à un enfant qui portait les vêtements de son père.

Hannah Habbot, la couturière, était la joie et le soleil incarnés. Elle fut au petit soin pour moi et je désirai immédiatement en faire mon amie. Tant de chaleur humaine me mettait presque les larmes aux yeux. C'était la première personne à faire preuve de gentillesse envers moi depuis des années. Bien avant mon enfermement au donjon. Mais je refusai d'y penser.

Après m'avoir donné pantalons, bottes et sourires elle me fit la bise et m'ordonna de revenir la voir dès que j'aurai un moment. Le cœur chantant, je lui rendis ses sourires du mieux que je pouvais et lui promis de la revoir très vite.

Milicent me fit ensuite manger aux cuisines puis me montra ma chambre, grognant plus que déclarant qu'elle viendrait me chercher le lendemain à l'aube.

Enfin seul je découvrais mes appartements : un lit simple avec des draps blanc, un bureau avec une chaise, une lampe et une petite commode pour mes vêtements. Et on n'oublie pas le pot de chambre s'il vous plaît ! Austère, froid, impersonnel. Bienvenu chez soi.

Mais bon, c'était indéniablement mieux que le donjon lugubre et puant qui m'abritait quelques heures auparavant.

J'ouvris les fenêtres et m'émerveillais : j'étais au rez-de-chaussée du château. J'avais le soleil et l'herbe à porter de main. Même si je savais parfaitement que je ne pourrai jamais m'échapper, tout ceci était ma vie à présent.

Un poison mortel coulait dans mes veines m'empêchant de m'enfuir, je pouvais mourir empoisonné à chaque bouché que j'avalerai, j'avais un meurtre sur le cœur, une âme torturée et un patron aussi dangereux que séduisant.

Bienvenu dans ma nouvelle vie.

Une existence où Draco Malfoy régnait en maître absolu.

* * *

Ouuuuh j'en ai des frissons! ^^

Comme je le disais, j'ai déjà écrit les sept premiers chap' (!) alors la suite viendra chaque semaine ;)

Les chapitres seront tous plus ou moins de cette taille mais beaucoup -BEAUCOUP- plus riches en événements! Je vous préviens ça va bouger pour notre Ryry préféré! hohoho xD

La romance entre ces deux-là viendra petit à petit mais sera de plus en plus présente au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de l'histoire...laissez-leur au moins le temps de s'apprivoiser quoi ^^

Vilà une petite review pour connaître vos impressions? En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine! :D

Ayase.

* * *

UPDATE DU 28 AVRIL: **TRES IMPORTANT!**

Je fais un petit "vote" pour les couples de personnages secondaires, j'hésite beaucoup entre la relation des personnages de Ron, Hermione, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini!

**Donc svp choisissez entre ces trois "menus" de couples!** Vous préférez:

**MENU 1)**du BlaiseThéo et du RonHermione?

**MENU 2)**du RonBlaise et du HermioneThéo?

**MENU 3)**du RonThéo et du HermioneBlaise?

Dîtes-moi ce que vous préféreriez et j'écrirai en conséquence, je trouve ça plus sympa que ces couples-là soient au goût de tous :)

_**Merci**_ d'avance pour votre coopération! xD

Ayase


	3. Aïcha, la vitalité empoisonnée

**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews encourageantes et votre participation au vote (je vous en reparlerai à la fin du chapitre) ! **

**Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir de recevoir un mail avec "new review" en objet! c'est...un énorme sourire et un gonflement du coeur à coup sûr! Alors vraiment, merci! :D**

**Voici la suite, comme promis! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Titre : **Le Poison d'Irya.

**Chapitre : **Aïcha, la vitalité empoisonnée.

**Couple : **Draco et Harry ! (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est ce que vous foutez là bordel?)

**Rating: **M pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand.

**Résumé **: Dans le donjon de Serpentard Harry attend son exécution. Mais, au dernier moment Draco Malfoy, homme puissant et au poste influent va lui proposer un marché : s'il entre à son service il aura la vie sauve. Harry accepte sans savoir que Draco l'a piégé : le Poison d'Irya, mortel et dont il est le seul à avoir l'antidote coule maintenant dans ses veines pour l'empêcher de lui désobéir ou de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, le poison n'est pas le seul problème d'Harry : des événements étranges se déroulent autour de lui et des Sorciers, êtres bannis du territoire, tentent même de l'assassiner…pourquoi ? Qui est réellement Harry ? Et comment va-t-il faire pour combattre son attraction grandissante envers le puissant et magnifique Draco Malfoy ?

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la génialissime J.K Rowling et l'univers à Snyder, auteur que j'aimerais vous faire découvrir.

**Warnings :** AU et OOC! Je répète : COM-PLÈ-TE-MENT AU et OOC! Rien à voir avec l'univers de J.K, en fait cette fic m'a été inspirée du bouquin de Snyder, Poison Study !

* * *

Le fouet claqua, entailla ma chair, fit courir une lame de feu le long de mon dos.

-Bouge ! M'ordonna Voldemort.

J'esquivai de mon mieux, retenu par une corde qui reliait mon poignet au poteau central.

-Plus vite ! Reste en mouvement !

Les claquements de fouet s'intensifièrent. La douleur était insupportable. Je voulais que cela cesse. _Stop, stop, arrêtez…_ je suppliais intérieurement, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Soudain mon corps se mit à vibrer de son propre chef. Comme un insecte hystérique, je volai à travers la pièce, et le fouet de m'atteignit plus.

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans l'obscurité, trempé de sueur. Le bourdonnement de mon rêve avait laissé place à des coups furieux à la porte.

-Je suis réveillé ! M'écriai-je.

Le vacarme cessa enfin. Quand j'ouvris la porte je vis Milicent, grimaçante, une lanterne à la main. Je m'empressai de mettre un uniforme propre et de la rejoindre dans le couloir.

-Vous aviez dit à l'aube.

-_C'est_ l'aube.

Ah. Bon eh bien j'avais intérêt à me régler à l'heure local et comprendre que l'aube chez ces gens était une heure avant le lever du soleil chez moi. Je me demandais bien quelles autres surprises m'attendais dans ma nouvelle vie matinale. Pas que me lever tôt me dérangeais beaucoup, étant souvent sujet à l'insomnie, même étant enfant, j'avais l'habitude de me lever très tôt, alors perdre encore une ou deux heures de sommeil n'avait pas vraiment d'importance à mes yeux. Surtout si c'était pour échapper aux cauchemars qui s'acharnaient à me hanter toutes les nuits.

-Nous allons prendre le petit déjeuner ?

Je me maudis, malgré moi une note de supplication s'était glissée dans ma voix.

-Non. Draco s'occupera de te donner à manger.

L'idée d'un petit déjeuner préparé par Draco me coupa l'appétit. Le Poison d'Irya me revint à l'esprit et mon estomac se noua. Avant même d'être arrivé au bureau j'étais persuadé de ressentir les premiers symptômes de l'empoisonnement. Il me fallait d'urgence l'antidote ou bien j'allai tomber dans les pommes.

Je trouvai Draco en train de s'affairer au-dessus d'assiettes fumantes. Je m'installai sur une chaise à côté de lui, ne pouvant me fier à mes jambes tremblantes pour me soutenir.

-J'espère que tu…

Draco s'interrompit et me dévisagea. Je soutins son regard, résolu à ne pas me laisser intimider. Son regard se figea sur mes yeux avant de lentement descendre sur chaque parcelle de mon visage, je vis son regard briller avant qu'il ne décide de lentement caresser le reste de mon corps de ses iris anthracite. Mal à l'aise, je me tortillai sur mon siège.

-C'est fou la différence que peuvent faire un bain et un uniforme, dit-il enfin en grignotant une tranche de bacon. Il faudra que je m'en souvienne.

-Hm…merci. Enfin je crois. Pourrai-je avoir l'antidote maintenant ?

De nouveau un long silence de la part de Draco et son regard scrutateur, je me remis à gigoter nerveusement.

-Normalement, tu ne devrais pas encore ressentir de symptômes, c'est beaucoup trop tôt.

Haussant les épaules il se dirigea vers son cabinet à poisons. Avec une pipette, il préleva une dose de mixture blanche, puis referma le cabinet à clé. Mon intérêt pour l'emplacement de cette clé devait être évident car Draco la fit disparaître par un tour de passe-passe. Il me tendit la pipette, puis se rassit face à moi. Une fois mon antidote de la journée dans mon système il leva ses mains et me présenta les assiettes.

-Bien. Commençons.

* * *

-Tu peux regagner ta chambre. La leçon est finie.

Je ramassai le matériel d'écriture que Draco m'avait donné pour mettre par écrit ses lourds enseignements. Il avait été surpris que je lui demande de quoi écrire puis s'était rappeler que les orphelins du général Voldemort reçoivent une excellente éducation. J'avais déglutit et baissé la tête, sachant exactement à quoi il pensait : le gentil général m'avait recueilli, nourri, éduqué et pour le remercier, je lui tranche la gorge.

Mais je savais que Draco ne croirait jamais la vérité au sujet de celui que me forçait à l'appeler Lord Voldemort.

L'orphelinat du général Tom Jedusort était tourné en ridicule par les autres généraux, lesquels estimaient que le cruel et puissant général du coup d'Etat militaire de quinze ans auparavant s'était « ramolli ». Cette réputation convenait parfaitement à Voldemort. Perçu comme un bienfaiteur un peu gâteux il était libre de diriger à sa fantaisie son district, le Mangemort.

Mais je ne voulais pas y penser.

Tournant les talons, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, objectif : mon lit et une bonne sieste.

* * *

Deux semaines se déroulèrent ainsi. Peu à peu une routine s'installait. Tôt le matin je me présentais chez Draco pour prendre ma leçon quotidienne. Draco semblait satisfait de mes progrès et de mon odorat qui s'était sensiblement affiné. Je fus soulagé de ne pas lui donner de raison de me tuer et de chercher un autre goûteur plus compétent que moi.

Un jour, Draco m'annonça que j'étais prêt à goûter les poisons. Je lançai un furtif regard vers la porte, calculant mes chances de détaler avant qu'il ne m'enfonce sa pipette au fond de la gorge. Il perçu ma panique et sourit de toute ses dents en se plaçant entre la porte et moi. J'étais coincé. Je le fusillais du regard mais il se contenta de rire moqueusement. Je combattis mon envie grandissante de lui tirer la langue et de bouder.

-Nous allons commencer par le plus violent, dit-il d'un ton jovial (c'est qu'il s'amusait bien ce sadique). Si tu lui résistes, les autres ne te tueront pas non plus. Je n'ai pas envie de passer un temps précieux à te former, pour te voir mourir à la dernière leçon, tu comprends ?

-Evidemment, lançai-je, sarcastique.

Je vis les coins de sa bouche tressaillir à ma remarque. Il plaça sur son bureau un flacon délicat rempli d'un liquide écarlate.

-Un poison terrible, dit-il. Il ravage instantanément l'organisme.

Une lueur admirative brillait dans ses yeux. Je décidai que cet homme était fou.

-Son nom est Aïcha qui signifiait «pleine de vitalité » ricana-t-il. J'aurai adoré connaître celui qui l'a nommé ainsi et partager son sens de l'humour.

Draco déposa deux gouttes de poison dans une tasse de liquide fumant en m'assurant que cette dose ne me tuerait pas. Elle allait « juste » me faire souffrir de vomissements, d'hallucinations et de délires paranoïaques. J'allai m'amuser comme un fou…

Incapable de rester sagement assis je me levai et, pris d'un élan de rébellion, donnait un grand coup de pied dans une des piles de bouquins qui jonchaient le sol du bureau, éparpillant les volumes autour de moi. Draco me décrocha un regard perçant qui me remplit d'allégresse. Je retournai m'asseoir, me sentant mieux.

-Donc je dois boire cette horreur et si j'y survis, d'autres m'attendent. C'est bien ça ?

Il soupira d'un air las et se leva pour contourner son bureau. Il se mit à ramasser les livres éparpillés. Ses mouvements étaient aussi fluides que ceux d'un danseur…ou d'un tueur professionnel.

-Tu dois faire plus que ça. Tu dois t'en imprégner et t'en rappeler, comme ça si un jour tu tombes dessus alors que tu goûtes un plat ou une boisson du Ministre tu pourras l'identifier et me prévenir pour que mes recherches soient simplifiées. Trouver la provenance d'un poison particulier est beaucoup plus simple que devoir examiner le corps d'un cadavre pour connaître la cause de sa mort.

Il me regarda un instant.

-De plus, si tu tombes sur ce poison de nouveau ou même sur n'importe quel autre, tu vivras sûrement. Ton organisme ayant déjà survécu au plus mortel.

Il finit de ramasser les livres. Les nouvelles piles étaient mieux organisées que les anciennes, et cela sembla l'inspirer à continuer dans la même veine. Avec entrain il commença à dégager un chemin d'accès direct entre la porte et le bureau.

-Quand tu auras pris le poison, Mili te raccompagnera et prendra soin de toi. Je lui donnerai ta dose d'antidote pour les jours à venir.

Trop obligeant. Je fixais la boisson, le cœur gros. Je me sentais faible et rachitique, pas du tout assez énergique pour résister à un poison mortel, même à faible dose. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais accepté la formation et je devais obéir aux ordres de Draco. Essayant de prendre un air nonchalant, je levai mon verre et le vidai d'un trait.

-Pommes pourries, murmurai-je.

J'eus à peine le temps de voir Draco acquiescer puis tout se mit à tourner.

Et je me retrouvais une fois de plus en enfer.

* * *

Pauvre Harry... je m'en veux un peu de le faire autant souffrir quand même... heureusement que bientôt il aura du soutien fufufufu

Un bonus arrivera sûrementun peu plus tard dans la semaine...enfin si vous me le demandez ^^

J**e fais un petit "vote" pour les couples de personnages secondaires, j'hésite beaucoup entre la relation des personnages de Ron, Hermione, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini!**

**Donc svp choisissez entre ces trois "menus" de couples! Vous préférez: _(J'ai mis les résultats des votes entre parenthèse)_**

**MENU 1)**du BlaiseThéo et du RonHermione?(0 vote pour)

**MENU 2)**du RonBlaise et du HermioneThéo?(2 votes pour)

**MENU 3)**du RonThéo et du HermioneBlaise?(2 votes pour)

Dîtes-moi ce que vous préféreriez et j'écrirai en conséquence, je trouve ça plus sympa que ces couples-là soient au goût de tous :)

_**Merci**_ d'avance pour votre coopération, et à la semaine prochaine! xD

Ayase


	4. Annonce et bonus

Bonjour mes très chers lectrices et lecteurs! :D Je crois avoir un petit point à éclaircir à propos de cette fic, donc il y aura d'abord ma petite partie « annonce », et ensuite pour vous féliciter de l'avoir lue, je mets un petit « bonus », avant le chapitre de demain !

Vous êtes prêt ?

Allons-y !

En réponse aux reviews de SEY-sama mais surtout d'Aizhi :

Oui, vous parlez bien du livre de Snyder Poison Study (ou le _Poison écarlate_ en français à ce que m'a dit Aizhi).

Un petit éclaircissement sur ma fic : quand je lis un bouquin fantastique et que je suis complètement prise dedans j'adore remplacer les personnages du livre avec les miens, et ici en l'occurrence ce sont ceux d'Harry Potter qui s'y collent parce que je suis une énorme fan^^

Dans cette fic j'ai décidé de vous faire découvrir le monde géniallissime de Snyder en adaptant mes perso dans son livre (que je vous conseille TRES fortement de lire !). Au début j'ai donc repris le livre en changeant les perso et quelques petites choses par-ci par-là, pas grand chose car c'était exactement comme ça que je voulais que ma fic soit : le même monde que Snyder et les mêmes émotions partagés entre Elena/Yelena (français/anglais) et Harry. Je l'admets, je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire !

Malheureusement (ou heureusement car à première vue, ça ne plait pas à tout le monde…) je vais être obligée de changer l'intrigue parce que je veux adapter ma fic à mes propres fantaisies fantasmagoriques(les pauvres perso…^^). A un moment donc, des perso vont arrivés, des scènes vont changer, l'intrigue va se modifier et se dénouer et la fic se terminera car je n'ai pas l'intention de la continuer comme Snyder sur trois volumes, j'en serai complètement incapable ! ^^ Mais en attendant il y a en effet une très forte dose du livre original, c'est dit.

Donc voilà, que dire de plus sinon « ça vous plait ? Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture ! Ça ne vous plait pas ? Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour vos futures fic ! ».

Voilà, je voulais mettre les choses à plat… voici maintenant le bonus, comme promis ! Et à demain pour le chapitre suivant ! ;)

Ayase.

* * *

Bonus :

Quand je revins à moi, une odeur d'urine et d'excréments me prit à la gorge. La panique m'envahis instantanément. Où étais-je ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je me redressai et fus aussitôt pris d'un violent haut-le-cœur. Tentant lentement de me calmer je soufflais régulièrement par la bouche. Le monde cessa de tourner et mon estomac s'apaisa. Rassemblant mes dernières forces je me levai, trouvai ma lanterne, et l'allumai. Ma peau était couverte de vomi séché ma chemise et mon pantalon, trempés et puants. Des flaques nauséabondes s'étalaient sur le sol.

-Argh Milicent, tu as bien pris soin de moi sale sorcière…

Au moins elle avait eu l'esprit pratique : en me jetant par terre elle n'avait pas tacher mon lit, qui serait foutu à présent.

Je remerciai la bonne étoile qui m'avait permis de survivre à ce cauchemar empoisonné, et, incapable de supporter plus longtemps le contact de mon uniforme mouillé, je me précipitai vers les bains.

A mon retour, juste avant de m'engager dans le petit couloir encore baigné par l'obscurité de la nuit menant à ma chambre, j'entendis des voix. Je me figeai sur place et tendis les oreilles, me rapprochant du coin du mur en faisant bien attention à ne pas me faire remarquer. Le cœur battant je tentais un coup d'œil, mon sang se glaça sur place et la panique m'envahit.

Devant ma porte deux hommes bavardaient, la lumière de leur lanterne éclairait leur trait familier : c'étaient Avery et Dolohov.

Des soldats de Voldemort.


	5. Rencontres surprenantes

**Voici la suite ! Chose promise, chose due ! ;) **

**Merci infiniment encore une fois pour votre soutien et vos reviews (auxquelles je vais de ce pas répondre haha) ainsi que pour votre participation au vote ! :D**

**Voici la suite, avec la découverte de nouveaux personnages ! Des gentils…comme de très mauvais. *bruit de tonnerre dramatique* xD**

**Titre : **Le Poison d'Irya.

**Chapitre : **Rencontres surprenantes.

**Couple : **Draco et Harry ! (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est ce que vous foutez là bordel?)

**Rating: **M pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand.

**Résumé **: Dans le donjon de Serpentard Harry attend son exécution. Mais, au dernier moment Draco Malfoy, homme puissant et au poste influent va lui proposer un marché : s'il entre à son service il aura la vie sauve. Harry accepte sans savoir que Draco l'a piégé : le Poison d'Irya, mortel et dont il est le seul à avoir l'antidote coule maintenant dans ses veines pour l'empêcher de lui désobéir ou de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, le poison n'est pas le seul problème d'Harry : des événements étranges se déroulent autour de lui et des Sorciers, êtres bannis du territoire, tentent même de l'assassiner…pourquoi ? Qui est réellement Harry ? Et comment va-t-il faire pour combattre son attraction grandissante envers le puissant et magnifique Draco Malfoy ?

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la génialissime J.K Rowling et l'univers à Snyder, auteur que j'aimerais vous faire découvrir.

**Warnings :** AU et OOC! Je répète : COM-PLÈ-TE-MENT AU et OOC! Rien à voir avec l'univers de J.K, en fait cette fic m'a été inspirée du bouquin de Snyder, Poison Study ! (ou le Poison Ecarlate, en français) Courrez vite le lire !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Rencontres surprenantes.

Quand je revins à moi, une odeur d'urine et d'excréments me prit à la gorge. La panique m'envahis instantanément. Où étais-je ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je me redressai et fus aussitôt pris d'un violent haut-le-cœur. Tentant lentement de me calmer je soufflais régulièrement par la bouche. Le monde cessa de tourner et mon estomac s'apaisa. Rassemblant mes dernières forces je me levai, trouvai ma lanterne, et l'allumai. Ma peau était couverte de vomi séché ma chemise et mon pantalon, trempés et puants. Des flaques nauséabondes s'étalaient sur le sol.

-Argh Milicent, tu as bien pris soin de moi sale sorcière…

Au moins elle avait eu l'esprit pratique : en me jetant par terre elle n'avait pas tacher mon lit, qui serait foutu à présent.

Je remerciai la bonne étoile qui m'avait permis de survivre à ce cauchemar empoisonné, et, incapable de supporter plus longtemps le contact de mon uniforme mouillé, je me précipitai vers les bains.

A mon retour, juste avant de m'engager dans le petit couloir encore baigné par l'obscurité de la nuit menant à ma chambre, j'entendis des voix. Je me figeai sur place et tendis les oreilles, me rapprochant du coin du mur en faisant bien attention à ne pas me faire remarquer. Le cœur battant je tentais un coup d'œil, mon sang se glaça sur place et la panique m'envahit.

Devant ma porte deux hommes bavardaient, la lumière de leur lanterne éclairait leur trait familier : c'étaient Avery et Dolohov.

Des soldats de Voldemort.

* * *

-On va voir s'il est mort ? Proposa Avery.

-Non. La gouvernante y rentre tous les matins pour lui donner une potion. Quand il claquera on sera les premiers avertis. En plus, ça sent vachement mauvais là-dedans.

Répondit Dolohov d'un ton cassant.

-C'est clair. Un vrai tue-l'amour. Geignit Avery.

Ce dernier se grata le menton en réfléchissant puis caressa les menottes qui pendaient à sa ceinture.

-Ou alors…on pourrait l'amener aux bains, le passer au jet et nous amuser un peu tant qu'il est encore vivant.

-Trop risqué. Malfoy le surveille de près. Mais s'il survit on aura tout le temps de se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Imagine-toi ce qu'on fera de lui après…

-Ah arrête tu vas m'faire bander.

Dolohov rit grassement et Avery s'approcha doucement de ma porte pour la caresser comme un amant impatient.

-Fais de beaux rêves Harry, on va vite revenir te border mon petit…

Riant tous les deux ils me tournèrent le dos et s'éloignèrent à l'autre bout du couloir. Je m'appuyai contre le mur, chancelant, la peur et le dégoût liquéfiant les membres.

Je me demandai si c'était une nouvelle hallucination, de l'ordre de celles que j'avais vécues les jours précédents ou si je pouvais me fier à mes yeux et à mes oreilles.

Je priai pour que ce soit une hallucination.

Un long moment s'écoula avant que je n'ose regagner ma chambre. Je vérifiai dans tous les coins mais aucun violeur ne se cachait sous les meubles. Rassuré je décidai de nettoyer ma chambre. Je craignais que l'absence d'odeur nauséabonde ne fasse plus fuir Avery et Dolohov mais je savais que jamais je n'arriverai à dormir dans une telle puanteur. Retroussant mes manches et prenant mon maigre courage à deux mains, je me mis à la tâche.

Au bout d'une heure ma chambre fut à peu près propre.

Epuisé, je m'écroulai sur mon lit et m'endormit, le corps et le cœur douloureux.

* * *

Je me réveillai quelques heures après, le ventre gargouillant. Après avoir vomi tripes et boyaux pendant une durée indéterminée je me rendis compte que je mourais de faim.

J'espérai trouver la cuisine déserte mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Un homme de grande taille, vêtu d'un uniforme blanc orné de deux ouroboros noirs y circulait en marmonnant à mi-voix. J'essayai de m'éclipser discrètement comme un ninja, mais n'en eus pas le temps.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il.

Au moins j'étais fixé : je n'avais aucun talent d'espion. Draco pourra faire de moi qu'une seule bouchée. Frissonnant à cette image déstabilisante, je me reconcentrai sur l'homme.

-Non je…j'ai un peu faim.

S'appuyant sur le comptoir il m'examina. Et je fis de même. Y'a pas d'raison.

Grand, corpulent, il était taillé comme un soldat ayant bu juste un peu trop de bière. Mais étrangement ses yeux et ses cheveux d'un brun doux lui donnaient un charme un peu enfantin. Il semblait…gentil. Mais je ne me fiais pas à mes impressions, elles m'avaient trompées bien trop de fois par le passé.

-Sers-toi, dit-il en m'indiquant deux pains juste sortis du four. Tu viens de me faire gagner deux semaines de salaire.

Je me taillais une tranche épaisse.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu es bien le nouveau goûteur du Ministre ?

J'acquiesçai, la bouche pleine.

-Tout le monde sait que Malfoy t'a donné une dose d'Aïcha. J'ai parié une semaine de salaire que tu survivrais.

Je le dévisageai, bouche bée, ce qui le fit rire.

-Eh ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je t'ai soutenu après tout ! La plupart ont misé sur ta mort, y compris Mili.

-Charmant. Ravi d'avoir pu t'être utile.

Ma remarque pincée le fit rire de plus belle et il me tendit du beurre.

-Tiens, pour fêter ça je vais faire des crêpes.

Attrapant des ingrédients apparemment au hasard, il prépara une pâte en quelques coups de fouet. Je salivai.

-Combien de goûteurs y a-t-il eu depuis le coup d'Etat ? Dis-je entre deux bouchées.

De toute évidence cet homme n'aimait pas la solitude et était ravi de discuter avec quelqu'un. Ce qui me convenait car j'allais pouvoir en soutirer quelques informations…

-Cinq, répondit-il sans arrêter de s'agiter partout. Malfoy adore les poisons. C'est comme ça qu'il s'est débarrassé de la plupart des ennemis de son précieux Ministre. Et vu qu'il aime bien s'entraîner, comme tout bon soldat qui se respecte, il garde la main en testant les goûteurs, par exemple. Pour être sûr qu'ils ne relâchent pas leur attention.

Un frisson glacé parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. Je pris note de ne jamais me reposer sur mes lauriers et de toujours vérifier la nourriture que j'aurai entre les mains, d'où qu'elle provienne.

-Pauvre Crabb, continua le cuisinier.

-Crabb était l'ancien goûteur, m'expliqua-t-il. Malfoy ne l'a jamais aimé. Il le mettait constamment à l'épreuve et le pauvre craquait souvent. C'étai un ami à moi alors j'essayais de lui remonter le moral avec mes bons petits plats, mais Malfoy le brisait.

Sa voix se fit triste et tintée d'amertume.

-Selon la version officielle, Crabb s'est suicidé pour moi, c'est Malfoy qui l'a tué.

D'un geste souple il retourna une crêpe. Mais l'appétit m'avait déserté. Pourquoi me soucier d'Avery et de Dorlohov alors qu'il me suffisait de contrarier Draco pour que la faucheuse vienne me chercher. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule, soudain soucieux de le voir roder pour m'espionner. Décidemment, la mort était toujours autour de moi, même pas moyen de prendre son petit déj' en paix…

A cet instant, le cuisiner me tendit une assiette pleine de crêpes dorées, puis se précipita pour sortir des pains du four. Je n'avais pas faim mais je ne voulais surtout pas le peiner, il avait été aussi sympathique avec moi qu'Hannah. C'est deux-là étaient pour le moment les deux seules personnes du château à m'avoir témoigné de la gentillesse et un minimum d'humanité.

Je goûtai alors les crêpes, qui étaient absolument délicieuses, et les englouties le plus rapidement possible de peur que Milicent ou Draco ne surgissent de sous la table pour me voler mon assiette et m'ordonner de retourner travailler.

-C'est bon ? Me demanda le cuisinier.

Je lui souris, la bouche encore pleine et leva mon pouce en l'air.

-Pire ! C'est succulent!

Il rit de bon cœur et me tendit la main.

-Je m'appelle Grégory Goyle. Tu peux m'appeler Greg.

-Et moi, Harry. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

* * *

Je me sentais bien mieux, alors il était temps de retrouver Draco. J'arrivai devant son bureau à l'instant ou il en sortait.

-Harry ! Tu as survécu ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant. Cela faisait quatre jours, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

J'étudiai son visage. Etrangement il paraissait sincèrement soulagé de me revoir, voire réjoui.

-Où est Mili ? demanda-t-il.

-Aucune idée. Répondais-je en grinçant les dents.

J'abhorrais cette peau de vache.

-Alors entre, que je te donne ton antidote. Ca serait bête de mourir pour ça alors que tu as survécu à Aïcha.

-Certes. Ironique mais bête. Marmonnai-je.

Il me lança un regard amusé et me tendit la fiole que je bus d'un trait en soupirant de soulagement.

-Suis-moi. Nous allons goûter le petit déjeuner du Ministre il est grand temps que tu te familiarises avec le travail.

Il partit à toute vitesse, ses longues jambes volant pratiquement sur le sol, et ses cheveux se balançant avec sensualité sur ses omoplates, pendant que je peinais à garder le cap derrière lui.

Alors comme ça j'allais rencontrer le Ministre en personne. La nervosité s'installa en moi. D'après ce qu'on disait c'était un homme sévère, extrêmement intelligent, et d'un charisme magnétique absolument terrifiant. Comme j'avais hâte d'être devant lui, moi, un meurtrier initialement condamné à la potence par la Nouvelle Loi qu'il avait fait mettre en place…(saisissez mon sarcasme).

Chacun connaissait le mépris du Ministre pour les excès, l'injustice, les assassinats et l'inégalité de l'ancien régime. Le passage de la monarchie au règne militaire s'était accompagné de changements radicaux. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment l'ancien Roi, on ne prononçait plus son nom, tabou, alors je ne savais même pas comment il se nommait. Je savais par contre que l'installation de la Nouvelle Loi avait reçu des réactions mitigées : certains avaient adopté avec enthousiasme les règles simples mais sévères du Minstre, d'autres s'étaient insurgés contre elles…et ont soit péris de la main de Draco soit se sont exilés à Griffondor, le pays voisin, avant que les frontières ne soient définitivement fermées.

Sur le seuil de l'ancienne salle du trône je m'arrêtai, interdit. Il n'y avait plus de trône, plus de tapisseries, plus d'or ni de décorations, mais des bureaux avec des gens qui couraient partout comme dans une ruche en effervescence. Ayant perdu de vue Draco je paniquai un instant, puis je reconnus sa démarche souple au moment où il passait une porte au fond de la salle. Essoufflé par l'effort de zigzaguer entre les fonctionnaires, les documents et les bureaux, j'arrivai à la porte au moment où un homme se plaignit que ses crêpes étaient froides.

Je compatis sincèrement parce qu'elles étaient succulentes bien chaudes, j'en savais quelque chose.

Le Ministre Severus Snape était assis devant une table de bois. Austère, impersonnel, un seul objet échappait à ce néant : une petite statue en pierre noire représentant un serpent, plus précisément un Basilic, le serpent le plus redoutable qui existe. Les yeux du reptile étaient en argent et des éclats de ce métal parsemaient la surface de la pierre. Il était magnifique.

Le Ministre portait un uniforme noir immaculé, parfaitement coupé, presque identique à celui de Draco. Seule différence notable : les deux ouroboros en diamant cousus sur son col.

Les cheveux du Ministre étaient noirs et raides, descendant en cascade brillante jusqu'à ses épaules.

On m'avait appris à l'orphelinat que le Ministre limitait les apparitions publiques et refusait qu'on lui fasse le portrait de peur d'être reconnaissable et ainsi plus facile à tuer. Beaucoup se moquaient de cette attitude paranoïaque mais personnellement je la trouvais compréhensible pour quelqu'un qui avait accédé au pouvoir par l'intrigue et le meurtre.

Néanmoins, je m'étais toujours imaginé quelqu'un d'imposant avec une longue barbe et des médailles partout sur le torse…alors qu'il était mince, avec les traits d'une grande finesse et les joues parfaitement lisses. Il avait une sorte de charme magnétique fascinant mais qui me faisait personnellement un peu peur.

- Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de te plaindre deux secondes franchement ? Espèce de vieux ronchon.

Je sursautai et me retournai. Je me retrouvai alors nez à nez avec un homme de toute beauté grand, brun aux cheveux mi-longs ondulés, deux grands yeux gris remplis de chaleur et un sourire ravageur et communicatif.

-Sirius. Je ne sais pas où tu étais passé mais s'il-te-plaît retournes-y, je commençais à peine à savourer ma tranquillité.

Ce dernier se mit à rire et traversa la pièce en de longues enjambées gracieuses pour s'asseoir avec une nonchalance insolente sur le bureau du Ministre. L'homme avait le même uniforme que le Ministre mais avec pour seule différence la présence d'un seul ouroboros en diamant au lieu de deux.

Le rouge me monta aux joues quand je compris qu'il s'agissait de Sirius Black, Premier Conseillé et Grand Général des armés de Serpentard…et accessoirement époux du Ministre.

L'homosexualité était interdite et punie de mort dans l'Ancien Régime. L'ancien roi les considérait comme des monstres et les faisaient torturer puis assassiner en place publique comme « exemple ». Voilà un autre changement que le Ministre a apporté : le droit d'aimer librement. Le mariage homosexuel était aussi légal, ainsi que l'adoption des jeunes orphelins. Comme j'aurai préféré me retrouver dans un foyer comme celui-ci plutôt que dans l'orphelinat de Voldemort…

Bref, tout le monde était au courant de leur statut marital bien qu'ils n'aient adopté aucun enfant jusqu'à présent, mais je me doutais que Draco remplissait en réalité ce rôle à la fois fils, bras droit, homme de confiance et même héritier si le Ministre l'en trouverait digne.

Le couple était ensemble depuis l'adolescence à ce que l'on disait et avec l'aide de Draco ils avaient monté une armé et avait renversé le l'ancien roi lors du coup d'Etat quinze années auparavant. Honnêtement je ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'ils aient une telle relation : entre chamailleries, gamineries presque, complicité et confiance absolue. Je les observai avec surprise : ils étaient en train de se lancer des piques comme deux gamins. Je voyais plutôt un Ministre impérieux et un époux doux et effacé… eh bien je m'étais fortement trompé et je me mettais au défi de trouver quelqu'un qui qualifierait Sirius Black de gentil petit mari «effacé»...

Draco mit fin aux chamailleries du vieux couple d'un raclement de gorge insistant et me désigna d'une main.

-Severus, Sirius, je vous présente Harry, notre nouveau goûteur.

Les yeux noirs du Ministre, en forme d'amande, s'arrêtèrent sur moi. C'était un regard acéré, oppressant, qui me cloua sur place. Quand le Ministre tourna son regard vers Draco je poussai un discret soupir de soulagement. Sirius m'observa, l'étonnement peint sur son beau visage sans âge.

-C'est _lui_ le fameux Harry ? Après ce qu'avait dit Bella je m'attendais à ce qu'il crache des flammes ou que ses cheveux se changent en serpents. Mais il est tout petit et tout mignon !

Le Ministre lui lança un regard exaspéré pendant que j'éprouvai des difficultés à respirer. Bellatrix Lestrange-Jedusort était l'épouse de Voldemort. Je ne l'avais vu qu'en de rares occasions puisqu'elle ne s'occupait pas des orphelins et qu'elle n'était pas au courant des… exercices que me faisait subir son mari. De plus, elle était bien trop occupée par son amant, le Général Lupin si j'en croyais les bruits de couloirs de l'orphelinat. Mais je lui avais pris son époux et sa fortune, et puisque le remariage n'était possible que par autorisation spéciale du Ministre ou de son Premier Conseillé (Sirius), elle risquait de se retrouver en situation précaire pendant un bon moment. Et par conséquent, d'avoir une grosse dent contre moi. Je me souvins d'Avery et de Dolohov et me demandai si c'était elle qui les avait envoyés par désir de vengeance.

-Bella est une idiote qui adore tout exagérer, honte à toi Sirius de l'avoir écoutée. Le railla Draco.

Je fus surprise de voir Sirius lui tirer la langue comme un enfant.

-Il suffit. Quand commence-t-il Draco ? Je suis fatigué de manger froid.

-Dans quelques jours.

-Bien.

Le Ministre tourna son regard vers moi.

-Soyez là au moment où mes repas arrivent. Ne vous faites pas attendre, compris ?

-Oui, Ministre.

-C'est vrai qu'avec tout ça tu as déjà perdu du poids mon vieux, le coupa Sirius d'un air goguenard, en plus tu loupes de déééélicieuses crêpes chaudes avec le beurre qui fonds sous la langue, le thé onctueux dont la douce chaleur descend leeentement le long de la gorg…

-Mais qu'on lui mette une muselière c'est pas possible !

Le Ministre grogna et se pinça l'arrête du nez pendant que Draco et Sirius retenaient difficilement leur hilarité, moi-même dû réprimer un sourire traitre. Je commençai à l'apprécier ce Sirius Black, il semblait avoir le don de faire tourner le froid Ministre en bourrique.

-Draco, Harry, vous pouvez disposer. Sirius, va donc te trouver quelque chose à faire pour changer.

Draco et moi quittâmes le bureau du Ministre sous les exclamations scandalisées de Sirius qui affirmait qu'il avait une tonne de travail à faire et qu'il était quelqu'un d'extrêmement important, et que lui, au moins, ne passait pas son temps à terroriser tout le monde et à lancer des regards polaires à tout quidam qui passe.

Je pouffais de rire durant tout le trajet du retour.

* * *

Lorsque nous regagnâmes le bureau de Draco, Milicent nous y attendait. Elle était occupée à dépoussiérer les papiers sur la table de conférence. A vrai dire, j'eus plutôt l'impression qu'elle les lisait, cette vipère.

Devant le blond la gouvernante était tout sourires et amabilités, mais dès qu'il s'éloigna elle me jeta un regard féroce qui me fit grimacer.

Me rappelant qu'elle avait dû perdre une coquette somme en pariant sur ma mort, je lui lançai un sourire éblouissant que Draco intercepta avec un sourcil lever et un demi-sourire malicieux, j'étais certain que le sale bougre était au courant. Elle détourna les yeux et pinça ses lèvres en une fine ligne rageuse. Ma joie fut extrême !

-Harry, tu sembles épuisé, dit Draco en revenant vers nous. Le simple fait de te regarder me fatigue. Va te reposer, nous reprendrons la leçon lorsque tu seras capable de rester debout sans vaciller.

Je ne me sentais pas vraiment fatigué alors je fus surpris de son air soucieux. Si j'avais l'air « vacillant » c'était sûrement à cause de mon corps squelettique. L'empressement de Draco me fit malgré moi monter le feu aux joues et accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

Bégayant un remerciement je me retournai et pris mes jambes à mon cou en direction de ma chambre. Une petite sieste ne pourrait de toute façon pas me faire de mal.

Tête baissée je ne vis pas les deux silhouettes imposantes d'Avery et de Dolohov cachées dans un enfoncement obscur.

-Pas si vite Harry… Susurra Dolohov en m'agrippant le poignet. Où crois-tu filer comme ça ?

Avery sortit de l'ombre et agrippa mon visage pour le lever vers le sien pendant que je tentais vainement de me débattre. Je n'avais que la peau sur les os et eux des années d'entraînements militaires. Mes chances de fuite étaient quasi-inexistantes. La peur commença à s'insinuer en moi.

-Bien jouer Do, depuis le temps que j'attends de faire un peu joujou avec lui…

-Chacun son tour, Avery. Cracha Dolohov en me serrant si fort qu'un éclair de douleur parcourut mon épaule et mon cou.

La peur s'insinua rapidement en moi et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je ne voulais pas revivre cet enfer. Plus jamais… Je voulus appeler au secours mais me rappelai que personne ne viendrait m'aider : il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et je n'avais pas d'ami ni de prince charmant pour voler à mon secours.

Non, j'étais bel et bien seul et voué à une mort certaine après que ces deux brutes aient suffisamment joué avec mon corps.

-On a intérêt à se dépêcher, continua-t-il, la patronne le veut écorché vif d'ici une heure.

J'en avais assez entendu. Si personne n'était de mon côté alors je devais me débrouiller seul. Je fis la seule chose qui me traversa l'esprit : j'enfonçai mes dents dans la main d'Avery jusqu'à goûter le sang. Il poussa un juron tonitruant et relâcha mon visage. Je me retournai, profitant de la surprise de Dolohov et lui décrochai un coup de pied dans les parties génitales pour qu'il me lâche. Sans plus attendre, je pris mes jambes à mon cou.

Les deux soldats haineux se lancèrent à ma poursuite sous une pluie de menaces sordides.

* * *

Cours Harry, cours ! Le pauvre petit va faire son jogging pendant une semaine avec les deux affreux collés à ses jolis petites fesses… on l'applaudit ! xD Harry va avoir besoin d'encouragements… alors laissez-lui un pitit message pour le motiver ? :P (gosh, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre de lui faire subir ça pendant une semaine… :S bouhouhou désolée Harryyyyy !)

**P.s :** dans ce chapitre j'ai introduit 3 nouveaux personnages, comment les trouvez-vous ? Perso j'adore mon Sirius xD (oui, j'aime me lancer des jardins, pourquoi se contenter de fleurs ? Il faut voir grand dans la vie que diable !^^)

* * *

**Je fais un petit "vote" pour les couples de personnages secondaires, j'hésite beaucoup entre la relation des personnages de Ron, Hermione, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini!**

**Donc svp choisissez entre ces trois "menus" de couples! Vous préférez: **_**(J'ai mis les résultats des votes entre parenthèse)**_

**MENU 1)**du BlaiseThéo et du RonHermione?(2 vote pour) (j'avoue que c'était ces couples-là que je voulais mettre au début…et surprise, surprise ce sont ceux qui plaisent le moins ! O_o j'ai bien fait de faire ce vote alors^^)

**MENU 2)**du RonBlaise et du HermioneThéo?(9 votes pour) (le favoris pour le moment ! )

**MENU 3)**du RonThéo et du HermioneBlaise?(5 votes pour)

Dîtes-moi ce que vous préféreriez et j'écrirai en conséquence, je trouve ça plus sympa que ces couples-là soient au goût de tous :)

_**Merci**_ d'avance pour votre coopération, et à la semaine prochaine! xD

Ayase


	6. Cache-toi petit rat, le chat te sauvera

**Bonjour à touuus ! (Ou bonsoir, ça dépend de l'heure de votre lecture) :D**

**Voici donc le 5e**** chapitre du Poison d'Irya !:) Harry a fait une semaine de jogging, il est crevé, terrorisé…il est temps d'y remédier ! (Ouhouhou ça riiiiime ! xD)**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et vos encouragements (je vais y répondre dès que j'aurai mis ce chapitre en ligne) ! **

**Puisque cette fic n'a pas l'air d'être très suivie chacun de vos commentaires me fait énormément plaisir et me réchauffe le cœur !:D C'est pour ceux qui me laissent des reviews que je continue cette fic alors, vraiment, merci à vous ! JE VOUS AIMEUUUUH 33**

* * *

**Titre : **Le Poison d'Irya.

**Chapitre : **Cours et cache-toi petit rat, tu seras sauvé par le chat.

**Couple : **Draco et Harry ! (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici?)

**Rating: **M pour la suite, dans quelques chapitres.

**Résumé **: Dans le donjon de Serpentard Harry attend son exécution. Mais, au dernier moment Draco Malfoy, homme puissant et au poste influent va lui proposer un marché : s'il entre à son service il aura la vie sauve. Harry accepte sans savoir que Draco l'a piégé : le Poison d'Irya, mortel et dont il est le seul à avoir l'antidote coule maintenant dans ses veines pour l'empêcher de lui désobéir ou de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, le poison n'est pas le seul problème d'Harry : des événements étranges se déroulent autour de lui et des Sorciers, êtres bannis du territoire, tentent même de l'assassiner…pourquoi ? Qui est réellement Harry ? Et comment va-t-il faire pour combattre son attraction grandissante envers le puissant et magnifique Draco Malfoy ? Intrigues, Amour, Magie…Harry plonge dans une nouvelle vie.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la génialissime J.K Rowling, et l'univers à Snyder, auteur que j'aimerais vous faire découvrir !

**Warnings :** AU et OOC! Je répète : COM-PLÈ-TE-MENT AU et OOC! Rien à voir avec l'univers de J.K ! En fait cette fic m'a été inspirée du livre de Snyder, Poison Study ! (ou le Poison Ecarlate, en français) Vous ne connaissez pas ? Courrez vite le lire !

_!En italiques sont les pensées des personnages. !_

* * *

Psykomouak m'a laissé une review que je trouve importante alors je vous donne ici ma réponse, elle va peut-être vous intéresser...:

_Tu soulèves en effet une question intéressante...qui était l'ancien roi?_

_Je te donne un petit indice: non, ce n'est pas Dumby. Je sais que peu l'aime à cause de ce qu'il a fait à Harry dans le livre...mais je n'en fait parti^^Perso je l'aime plutôt bien, alors le mettre en roi mégalomane à tendance tyrannique qui appauvrissait son peuple et faisait des massacres à qui mieux mieux…c'est un peu exagéré à mon goût...^^ Mais alors, qui est-ce?_

_Et oui, Harry sait qu'il est homosexuel, les mariages homosexuels sont même autorisés! Regarde Sev et Siri ;)_

_Ce qu'il REFUSE par contre...c'est ressentir quelque chose pour le tueur qui a sa vie entre ses mains (Draco)._

_Et quant aux "abus sexuels" de Voldy...ce n'est pas tout à fait exact en réalité. Voldy voulait faire ressortir le bourdonnement étrange qu'émet Harry quand il est danger de mort, ce qu'il appelle son " instinct de survie". Pourquoi? Tu le découvriras plus tard, mais le sexe n'a rien avoir là-dedans. _

_Quant aux parents d'Harry...il a été élevé à l'orphelinat, il ne s'en souvient pas du tout...sont-ils vraiment morts? Prisonniers? Méchants? Ou quelque chose d'encore plus mystérieux? ...Seul l'avenir te le dira! xD_

Voilà, je trouvais ça éclairant^^

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Cours et cache-toi petit rat, tu seras sauvé par le chat.

Les couloirs que je traversais en courant étaient étrangement déserts. Je tentai vainement de me souvenir d'un lieu où je pourrais me cacher ou semer Avery et Dolohov. Peine perdue. J'étais incapable de savoir où je me trouvais à cet instant.

Ma course aboutie dans un passage mal éclairé, dont le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. De toute évidence je me dirigeais vers une partie très isolée du château. Je me fustigeai intérieurement : _espèce d'idiot, c'était un endroit idéal pour un meurtre !_

Je virai brusquement à droite et m'engageai dans un corridor obscur. Echappant momentanément à la vue des gardes je poussais la première porte à gauche. Je la refermais précipitamment derrière moi et la coinça avec une barrique qui traînait. Je tentais de repérer une issue qui pourrait me servir d'échappatoire. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire.

Le cœur battant j'aperçu une fenêtre au fond de la pièce. Je m'y précipitais alors que les premiers coups étaient portés à la vieille porte chancelante.

Glacé par l'effroi je me rendis compte que je n'aurai pas le temps de m'échapper.

Je brisai la vitre d'un coup de coude, les éclats de verres s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Mon bras était en sang et la douleur me donna la nausée. Je me précipitai vers la porte, me plaquant contre le mur et m'efforçai de maîtriser ma respiration haletante.

Après un ultime coup la porte s'ouvrit et se coinça juste devant mon nez. Merci à ma bonne étoile.

Avery et Dolohov étaient entrés. S'ils me trouvaient, j'étais mort.

-Va voir à la fenêtre. Moi, je surveille la porte, grogna Dolohov.

Mon plan n'allait pas fonctionner : cette armoire à glace surentraînée bloquait ma seule issue et la vitre brisée ne les distrairait que quelques instants.

-La fenêtre est trop petite, déclara Avery. L'a pas pu s'échapper par là.

-Alors, sourit Dolohov avec une lueur folle dans le regard, il est encore ici. Il est fait comme un rat.

Ma respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Ma tête se vida et je fus pris de vertiges. Le piège s'était refermé sur le rat. J'allai souffrir…puis mourir.

Soudain, un bourdonnement incontrôlable s'échappa de ma gorge. Le bruit devint assourdissant. Chancelant et oppressé je me dégageai de derrière la porte : les gardes étaient figés sur place, ne semblant même pas me voir, j'en profitai pour passer à côté de Dolohov et m'enfuir.

Pas le temps de réfléchir à cet étrange phénomène.

Je ne m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle qu'une fois retourné dans un couloir peuplé. On me regarda bizarrement et je me rendis compte que de grosses gouttelettes écarlates dégoulinaient de mon coude.

D'un coup, une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je me retournai, la gorge sèche une trainée de sang s'étendait derrière moi à perte de vue. _Harry, quel crétin tu fais !_ Je serrai mon coude contre mon corps, frémissant, espérant qu'ils ne m'aient pas suivi…

Trop tard.

J'avais laissé une trace sanguinolente derrière moi qu'Avery et Dolohov avaient pistée comme des animaux.

Ils surgirent au bout du couloir, mais ne m'avaient pas encore repéré. Doucement, pour ne pas me faire prendre, je me joignis à un groupe de domestique. Mon cœur battait furieusement et la douleur de mon coude me faisait voir des étoiles.

Arrivé au coin du couloir je me risquai à jeter un coup d'oeil derrière moi. Plantés où mes traces de sang s'arrêtaient Avery et Dolohov se disputaient en gesticulant. _Heureusement que ces gorilles partagent un cerveau pour deux,_ me dis-je.

J'allais m'en sortir, pour une fois dans ma vie, j'allais réussir à m'échapper !

Soulagé, un pale sourire étira mes lèvres alors que je tournai au coin ni vu ni connu… Et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Draco. Je grognai. _'Peut pas me laisser gagner pour une fois celui-là ? _Ce n'était vraiment pas ma journée.

-Harry ? Tu…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? S'exclama-t-il en m'attrapant le bras.

Me voyant tressaillir de douleur il me relâcha aussitôt.

-Je…

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose, et _vite_. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ce qui m'était arrivé et qu'il prenne le côté des gardes pour me tuer.

-Je suis tombé...sur du verre.

_Pas brillant Harry, franchement._ Draco haussa un sourcil dubitatif et je déglutis.

-J'allais justement me débarbouiller un peu, dis-je d'un ton que je souhaitais calme mais ferme.

Je tentai de passer devant le blond mais il m'attrapa par l'épaule et me fit pivoter vers lui.

-Tu as surtout besoin de voir un médecin espèce d'idiot.

Décidant de ne pas relever la pique pour m'échapper plus vite, j'acquiesçai.

-Oui, vous avez raison, j'y vais de ce pas.

J'essayai une fois encore de m'échapper.

-L'infirmerie, ce n'est pas par là. Dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

La main fermement accrochée à mon épaule, Draco me força à le suivre… nous dirigeant droit vers le couloir où Avery et Dolohov se trouvaient encore.

Je sentis les larmes me brouiller la vue. J'avais réussi à m'en sortir mais voilà que je marchais vers ma mort aux côtés d'un assassin professionnel. Mais bon, lui au moins devait avoir une sorte d'éthique, il les empêchera peut-être de me violer avant de me trancher la gorge.

Alors qu'on passaient devant les deux colosses ils s'écartèrent puis nous emboitèrent le pas.

Je lançai un regard en coin à Draco, son visage était inexpressif. _Comme d'habitude quoi… _Si seulement j'arrivais à savoir ce que cet iceberg pensait…

Nous arrivâmes dans la même partie isolée de tout à l'heure. Draco lâcha mon épaule et se retourna vers les gardes d'un air colérique. Pris d'un espoir irréel, je me blottissais derrière lui, à l'abri des regards avides des gardes.

-Vous êtes perdus peut-être ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

-Non, Conseiller, répondit Dolohov.

-On veut juste not'prisonnier, ajouta Avery.

Il tenta de contourner Draco pour m'attraper. Je me collai au dos de Draco, transis par la peur. Sa chaleur m'apaisa étrangement. Je le vis sèchement bloquer la main d'Avery et mon cœur se gonfla.

-_Votre _prisonnier ? Répéta Draco d'une voix sèche.

Les gardes échangèrent un regard en coin. Je devinai leurs pensées : ils me voulaient pour s'amuser, mais plus important : on leur avait donné l'ordre de me tuer. Je ne doutai pas que s'ils ne ramenaient pas ma tête, ça serait la leur qui prendrait ma place en haut d'un piquet. De plus, ils connaissaient la réputation de tueur de Draco mais ce dernier n'étaient pas armé…eux si. Deux contre un, c'était un défi à la hauteur de leur courage.

-Le prisonnier de Mme Lestrange-Jedusort, pour être exact Conseiller. Maintenant si vous voulez bien vous pousser…

-Vous pouvez dire à cette chère Bella que _Draco _n'apprécie pas qu'on importune le goûteur du Ministre. Et que la prochaine fois sera synonyme de sanction.

Dolohov fronça les sourcils et Avery me lança un regard affamé. Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil avant d'hocher la tête. Ils écartèrent les jambes et sortirent leurs armes.

-Pas de message Mr Malfoy, on veut notre prisonnier.

-Les ordres, nous, vous savez…

Je gémis, me préparant au pire, alors que Draco me poussait doucement vers l'arrière, à l'écart des trois hommes.

Le poignet droit de Draco pivota comme s'il faisait un petit salut militaire. L'instant d'après il se glissait entre Avery et Dolohov, les collant de si près que leurs épées ne leur étaient plus d'aucune utilité sans s'embrocher mutuellement. Puis, il s'accroupit, posa les mains sur le sol et tournoya comme une toupie. Ses longues jambes fauchèrent les deux hommes sous mes yeux ébahis. J'entendis un fracas métallique, un halètement, deux jurons, puis les deux brutes s'écrasèrent sur le sol, inertes.

Abasourdi, je regardai Draco se redresser nonchalamment et récupérer de fines lames plantées dans le cou des deux gardes.

-Je n'aime pas le travail bâclé, soupira-t-il, je les aurais fait souffrir mais nous sommes en retard pour le déjeuner.

Cet homme venait de tuer deux soldats surentrainés en dix secondes et parlait comme s'il venait de tricoter des gants…Normal quoi, la routine, pas besoin d'en faire tout un foin.

_Mais dans quel univers je suis tombé moi ?_

* * *

Enjambant les soldats, Draco prit mon bras blessé et l'examina.

-Va à l'infirmerie, je m'occuperai seul du déjeuner du Ministre.

Bien que me faire soigner était une perspective alléchante, la peur et l'adrénaline couraient encore dans mes veines. Et après ce sauvetage imprévu, je me sentais coupablement en sécurité auprès de Draco. Je secouai la tête et lui fit un sourire confiant. L'adrénaline calmait la douleur, elle m'était maintenant bien plus supportable.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Je préfère aller d'abord chez le Ministre, j'irai à l'infirmerie ensuite.

-Parce que tu sais où elle est ?

-Euh… je fronçais les sourcils, perdu.

Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Draco soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il m'observa en coin en silence pendant quelques instants puis hocha la tête.

-Bien. Passons chez le Ministre, je te conduirai à l'infirmerie juste après.

* * *

A ma grande surprise Draco ne me conduisit pas au bureau du Ministre mais dans le salon militaire. Mon souffle se coupa et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je vis qui étaient avec lui.

Au bout de la longue table, le Ministre présidait avec Sirius à sa droite. Ce dernier était penché vers lui, lui parlant tout bas avec un grand sourire espiègle. Les sourcils froncés du Ministre, presque au point de se rejoindre, et ses lèvres rétrécies en un fin rictus, témoignaient d'une exaspération extrême.

Devant eux se trouvait un plateau chargé de victuailles. Presque vide pour Sirius, intacte pour celui du Ministre. Je devinai aisément la cause de son agacement en plus des railleries de son mari.

Autour du reste de la table déjeunaient trois hommes…et une femme.

La main de cette dernière se figea en plein geste. Avec réticence, je levai les yeux vers le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange-Jedusort, ex épouse du Général Voldemort.

* * *

Bellatrix posa sa fourchette d'un geste sec. Son visage était crispé, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

La cible de sa rage ? C'était moi, vivant et pétrifié.

-Draco tu es… , commença le Ministre alors que Sirius lança un regard curieux et inquiet à mon coude blessé.

-En retard. Je sais. Il y a eu une petite altercation, dit-il en me tirant plus près de lui.

La lumière se fit dans le regard de Sirius, qui me fit un sourire goguenard. Je rougis et détournait le regard, fixant mes pieds.

Intrigués, les trois hommes levèrent le visage de leurs assiettes. Je les reconnus grâce à leurs uniformes comme étant des Généraux.

A l'orphelinat de Voldemort on m'avait donné une bonne éducation de la Nouvelle Loi et des nouveaux codes de conduite. J'étais un assez bon élève jusqu'à mes seize ans. Moment où Voldemort avait commencé à s'intéresser à moi de près. Au début, j'avais été flatté par les attentions de mon généreux bienfaiteur. Affirmant que j'étais le plus « dégourdi de ses enfants adoptifs », il m'avait demandé de l'assister dans ses expériences. Heureux, j'avais tout de suite été d'accord.

Le simple fait d'y penser me donnait la nausée. Il y avait trois ans que tout avait commencé. A l'époque j'étais naïf et reconnaissant, aussi fidèle qu'un jeune chiot.

J'avais souffert deux longues années.

Je secouai la tête, refusant d'affronter mes souvenirs.

Planté au milieu du salon militaire, j'affrontai Bellatrix du regard. Ses belles lèvres étaient pincées et sa mâchoire tremblait, tant elle peinait à contenir sa haine.

Quant à moi, la tête me tournait de fatigue et de peur.

-Une altercation ?

Le Ministre poussa un soupire alors que Sirius envoyait un regard d'avertissement à Bellatrix. _Cet homme est vif_, m'impressionnai-je.

-Combien de morts ?

-Deux.

Draco n'avait même pas l'air de s'en vouloir.

-Motif ?

-Depuis quand il lui en faut un ? Ricana Sirius.

Draco l'ignora.

-Ils étaient chargés de suivre et d'assassiner…après quelques amusements sans doute, notre nouveau goûteur. Mais ils n'étaient pas très malins, Harry était sur le point de les semer quand je l'ai rencontré. Un heureux hasard, sans quoi je n'aurais peut-être jamais été informé de l'incident.

Il me foudroya du regard et je me ratinais sur place. J'avais en effet eu l'intention de tout lui cacher, n'étant pas certain de quel parti il prendrait. J'étais encore sous le choc qu'il ait tué ceux qui s'en prenaient à ma vie et qu'il m'ait protégé, moi, un assassin.

Sirius siffla alors que le Ministre m'étudiait.

Tous trois ayant compris la même chose, ils se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Bellatrix.

Celle-ci, incapable de se contenir davantage, se redressa d'un bond et se mit à hurler :

-Il devrait être mort ! Je veux qu'il meure ! Il a tué mon mari !

Elle était quand même un peu gonflée, sachant que ça faisait des années qu'elle entretenait une liaison sérieuse avec le Général Lupin, si j'en croyais les bruits de couloir à l'orphelinat et les domestiques du château. D'après ce qu'on disait elle ne restait avec Jedusort que pour sa notoriété et ses territoires avantageux…et lui se fichait royalement de cette femme héritée d'un mariage organisé.

-Mais, reprit Draco, la Nouvelle Loi…

-Au diable ces lois ! Il a tué un GÉNÉRAL ! Il a ruiné MA vie ! Et voilà que ce gredin est promu goûteur !

Ses doigts tressaillirent, comme si cela la démangeait de m'étrangler sur-le-champ. Quelle adorable et douce épouse aimante.

-Qu'il soit encore en vie est un affront à ma personne ! Un déshonneur ! Donnez le poste au condamné suivant, je veux sa mort !

D'instinct, je me réfugiai derrière Draco. Les Généraux hochaient la tête d'un air grave. Je n'osai même pas regarder le Ministre.

-Bella n'a pas tort, dit-il.

Sirius eut un hoquet indigné et foudroya son époux du regard. Je vis le dos de Draco se tendre.

-Tu n'as jamais dévié à la Nouvelle Loi, protesta Draco. Le faire aujourd'hui serait un dangereux précédent. Et puis il serait dommage d'exécuter le goûteur le plus intelligent que nous n'ayons jamais eu.

Sirius haussa un sourcil et me lança un regard brillant.

Draco posa sa dernière carte :

-D'autant que sa formation est presque achevée. Tu n'en as pas assez de manger froid tous les jours ?

Je glissai la tête devant Draco pour observer la réaction de Snape. Il plissa les lèvres, pensif, puis jeta un regard à son époux. Ce dernier lui fit les gros yeux et fit un léger coup de tête discret en direction de Draco, puis de moi. Je retins ma respiration. Sirius avait l'air de vouloir me laisser vivre mais je n'étais pas sûr de l'opinion du Ministre, qui semblait pourtant fléchir sous le regard de son amant.

Sentant le vent tourner, Bellatrix s'avança vers le Ministre, qui changea imperceptiblement de place pour se poster devant Sirius dans une discrète attitude protectrice qui me surprit énormément. Ce genre de geste ne semblait pourtant pas coller avec le personnage…

-S'il est intelligent, continua-t-elle de vociférer, c'est uniquement grâce à l'éducation que mon époux lui a donnée ! Vous n'allez pas vous ranger à l'avis de ce…ce brigand…ce voleur sournois…

Bellatrix s'interrompit brusquement. Elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin : elle avait insulté Draco. Chacun savait que son époux et Draco, qu'il aimait comme un fils, étaient les seuls à avoir l'affection particulière du Ministre.

-Bella, trancha le Ministre alors que Sirius brûlait de colère retenue, laisse mon goûteur en paix.

Je recommençai à respirer pendant que les muscles dorsaux de Draco se détendaient. Sirius hocha la tête gravement et se pencha vers son époux pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, auquel le Ministre répondit haussement de sourcil et d'un bref hochement de tête.

Bellatrix fit mine de contester, mais, d'un geste, le Ministre la fit taire.

-C'est un ordre, Bella.

-Et puis je ne suis pas certain que ton _nouveau mari_ apprécie ton attache pour ton ancien époux, lui dit Sirius d'un ton onctueux en lui décrochant un sourire entendu. Car tu sais… ton permis de remariage va bientôt t'être accordé, ma chère.

Severus l'observa un instant sans rien dire avant laisser traîner son regard perçant entre son époux, moi et Draco. Je me détournai, ne voulant pas savoir quel genre de déduction traverserait ses iris.

Bellatrix se calma aussitôt, me décrochant un dernier regard venimeux elle remercia le Ministre et son Conseiller et quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Surpris, je vis son pas devenir léger et un petit sourire franc se dessiner sur son visage.

Une nouvelle vie l'attendait avec un amour à la clé… et je me surpris à l'envier.

Draco s'approcha et goûta lentement chaque plat du Ministre avant de pousser l'assiette vers ce dernier sous le regard vigilent de Sirius.

Le Ministre se tourna vers Draco mais son regard était posé sur moi.

-Ce nouveau goûteur devra se montrer à la hauteur de tes promesses. Au premier faux pas de sa part tu seras réaffecté Draco. Vous pouvez disposer.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, ne semblant pas croire un seul mot de ce que son grincheux mari disait. Mais devant les Généraux je supposai qu'ils devaient faire bonne figure.

Alors qu'on sortait j'entendis Sirius s'exclamer à l'adresse de Draco :

-Oui veille bien sur lui, après tout ce mal quand même…

Draco grogna mais ne se retourna pas.

Il me prit le bras et me conduisit plus loin. Arrivés dans un coin tranquille sans personne pour nous entendre ou nous voir il se tourna vers moi. Son visage était inexpressif.

-Harry…

-Ne dites rien. Menaces, intimidations, j'ai eu ma dose pour la journée. Je ferai de mon mieux pour être un goûteur irréprochable, parce que mine de rien je commence à apprécier l'idée de vivre. Cela vous suffit-il ?

Lasse de guetter les changements d'expression et d'intonation de Draco, de chercher perpétuellement des indices de son humeur, je m'éloignai.

Il me suivit sans rien dire bien que j'eusse cru entendre un petit rire. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à un embranchement il me prit par la taille et me guida vers la gauche, marmonnant les mots «petit impertinent » et « médecin ». Sans lever les yeux vers lui, mais en combattant un sourire, je me laissai conduire jusqu'à l'infirmerie par sa main chaude mais ferme sur ma hanche.

* * *

Vilààà ! Et deux affreux jojos en moins, deux ! ;D

Et un petit rapprochement entre Draco et Ryry, un ! xD

Entre eux ça va doucement, mais sûrement. Ils sont supposés ne pas être très amis tout de même, alors ils ne peuvent pas se lécher la pomme tout de suite bande de pervers ! Roh.

…Oui, je suis frustrée aussi hohoho xD

* * *

Bon comme je le disais plus haut **merci de votre soutien**, chaque petit message met du baume à mon petit cœur d'écrivain amateur ! * lance des cookies et fait pleins de bisous à ses lecteurs adorés *

Alors, vraiment, tous ceux qui lisent et qui laissent des reviews aux auteurs amateurs de fanfictions sont des **Rois** et des **Reines **!

…Et tous les autres sont des **cons**…ou des** feignants **! xD

* * *

**Je fais un petit "vote" pour les couples de personnages secondaires, j'hésite beaucoup entre la relation des personnages de Ron, Hermione, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini! Et oui, darkmoonlady on peut voter autant de fois qu'on veut! xD**

**Donc svp choisissez entre ces trois "menus" de couples! Vous préférez: **_**(J'ai mis les résultats des votes entre parenthèse)**_

**MENU 1)**du BlaiseThéo et du RonHermione?(3 vote pour) (j'avoue que c'était ces couples-là que je voulais mettre au début…et surprise, surprise ce sont ceux qui plaisent le moins ! O_o j'ai bien fait de faire ce vote alors^^)

**MENU 2)**du RonBlaise et du HermioneThéo?(16 votes pour) (le favoris pour le moment ! )

**MENU 3)**du RonThéo et du HermioneBlaise?(8 votes pour)

Dîtes-moi ce que vous préféreriez et j'écrirai en conséquence, je trouve ça plus sympa que ces couples-là soient au goût de tous :)

_**Merci**_ d'avance pour votre coopération, et à la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude! xD

Ayase

* * *

P.s : Je vais mettre la suite de Désir lundi, pour ceux que l'info intéresse ^^


	7. Friends with benefits

**Update du 25/05: Des excuses s'imposent, je ne voulais en aucun cas vous insulter!**

Après ce que vous avez appelé mon "coup de gueule" (je trouve ça marrant^^) j'ai eu pas mal de réactions différentes: pas mal d'auteurs qui m'ont dit qu'ils étaient d'accord avec moi et d'autres qui m'ont dit qu'ils se sentaient "insultés" (et d'autres trucs mais là j'ai la gueule de bois alors j'ai trop la flemme d'aller tout relire désolée^^) **Enfin bref, je ne voulais en aucun cas vous insulter. Jamais.** Vous venez lire ma fic et je vous **adore** tous pour ça! Je vais donc réécrire ma méchante pitite annonce pour qu'elle soit plus soft :) Et après je vous laisse parce que j'ai mal aux cheveux xD

* * *

Pas mal d'auteurs m'ont dit «Pleins de visiteurs, des story alertes, des + fav, mais pas, ou presque, de reviews. »

Je ne trouve pas ça très sympa... Je sais qu'on n'est pas obligé de laisser un commentaire, mais vous devez bien vous douter que ça fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs...

Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions des lecteurs, s'améliorer grâce aux critiques, prendre confiance grâce aux encouragements, faire vivre les personnages et le texte grâce aux opinions des lecteurs… c'est comme ça qu'on s'améliore, non?

Evidemment les reviews genre " ta fic est naze, t'as aucun style, c'est une torture de te lire" euuuh... on va éviter hein! ^^ On ne demande pas de miner le moral de l'auteur, juste si vous avez aimé le chapitre, si vous voyez quelques petites choses à améliorer, prévenir s'il y a des fautes et qu'il faut que l'écrivain se trouve un bêta... donner ses spéculations pour la suite, poser des questions etc etc etc.

Même juste dire "merci pour ce chapitre, à bientôt pour la suite", ça donne la banane!

Une review, c'est un lien qui se tisse entre l'auteur et le lecteur. Certains n'en veulent pas, n'en ont pas besoin, chacun son truc! Mais il faut respecter ceux qui aiment savoir ce que le lecteur pense de ce qu'ils viennent de mettre en ligne.

Personnellement j'ai toujours fait attention à laisser quelques petits mots aux fanfics que je lisais et je ne crois pas que les auteurs, quelles que soient leurs opinions au sujet des reviews, ont été mécontents d'en recevoir une...

Et puis vous savez, on est humain, on a des hauts et des bas, alors parfois j'ai juste envie de supprimer mon compte, mes fics, et puis basta. Je ne pense pas être la seule dans ce cas là (enfin j'espère haha). Mais si je continue cette fic, et que je ne supprime pas les autres, c'est uniquement pour ceux qui m'ont donné leur soutien. Certains étant au rdv à chaque chapitre, à toutes mes fics, ce qui est **admirable** et je voudrais les **remercier** **sincèrement**. Quand les gens me demandent les suites, de ne pas abandonner, parce qu'ils veulent savoir ce qu'il se passe ensuite, ça me met un bon coup de pied au derrière et je me dis "merde, allé quoi! Bouge ton cul tu les fais attendre!" ^^

Voilà en gros une fic ça fait rêver, rire, pleurer, passer un bon moment, ça aide à se détendre, à se changer les idées... et le faire savoir aux auteurs fait toujours plaisir. Critiques, encouragements, les auteurs sont heureux de tout recevoir (en général)!

Voilà. J'espère que le message est passé, mieux cette fois. Sans insultes parce que je vous aime tous ^^ **  
**

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me (re)lire et bonne lecture à tous !:)

* * *

**Titre : **Le Poison d'Irya.

**Chapitre : **Friends with…benefits.

**Couple : **Draco et Harry ! (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?^^)

**Rating: **M pour la suite, dans quelques chapitres.

**Résumé **: Dans le donjon de Serpentard Harry attend son exécution. Mais, au dernier moment Draco Malfoy, homme puissant et au poste influent va lui proposer un marché : s'il entre à son service il aura la vie sauve. Harry accepte sans savoir que Draco l'a piégé : le Poison d'Irya, mortel et dont il est le seul à avoir l'antidote coule maintenant dans ses veines pour l'empêcher de lui désobéir ou de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, le poison n'est pas le seul problème d'Harry : des événements étranges se déroulent autour de lui et des Sorciers, êtres bannis du territoire, tentent même de l'assassiner…pourquoi ? Qui est réellement Harry ? Et comment va-t-il faire pour combattre son attraction grandissante envers le puissant et magnifique Draco Malfoy ? Intrigues, Amour, Magie…Harry plonge dans une nouvelle vie.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la génialissime J.K Rowling, et l'univers à Snyder, auteur que j'aimerais vous faire découvrir !

**Warnings :** AU et OOC! Je répète : COM-PLÈ-TE-MENT AU et OOC! Rien à voir avec l'univers de J.K ! En fait cette fic m'a été inspirée du livre de Snyder, Poison Study ! (ou le Poison Ecarlate, en français) Vous ne connaissez pas ? Courrez vite le lire !

_! En italique sont les pensées des personnages. !_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Friends with…benefits.

Je me réveillai dans un lit isolé à l'infirmerie. Après m'y avoir déposé la veille et avoir fait poster des gardes à l'entrée au cas où Bellatrix changerait d'avis sur mon droit à la vie, Draco était reparti dans ses appartements comme si de rien n'était.

Seul, enfermé dans le silence de l'infirmerie, je n'eus pas la force de lutter contre mes souvenirs. Soupirant, je les laissais me submerger.

Pendant les premiers mois de ma collaboration avec Voldemort celui-ci n'avait fait que tester mes réflexes : je devais esquiver des bâtons ou des ballons.

Mais très vite couteaux et lames les remplacèrent.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. D'une main moite je tâtais la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur mon front. La première que me fit Voldemort.

Mais je m'intimais au calme, il fallait que j'affronte mes démons ou bien ils me hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, m'empêchant de vivre.

Ensuite, il y avait eu des épreuves de force et d'endurance : soulever des haltères, au début. Garder de grosses pierres en équilibres au-dessus de la tête pendant plusieurs heures ensuite. Et si je lâchais avant l'heure prévue, il me fouettait.

Le bourdonnement étrange s'était manifesté la première fois alors que j'avais échoué à plusieurs épreuves d'affilée. Furieux, Voldemort m'avait forcé à passer par la fenêtre du sixième étage et à m'agripper au rebord, suspendu dans le vide.

-Essayons une dernière fois, m'avait dit Jedusort. Maintenant que les enjeux sont plus importants, tu réussiras peut-être à tenir pendant une heure.

Terrassé par la peur, j'avais tenu du mieux que je pouvais, priant pour arriver à la fin de l'heure.

Mais au bout d'un certain temps mes mains devinrent moites et mes muscles tremblaient d'épuisement. J'avais paniqué, frôlé l'hystérie même, en suppliant Voldemort de me remonter car j'allais lâcher. Il avait juste rit.

Quand mes mains avaient glissé du rebord j'avais hurler comme jamais. Mais mon cri s'était transformé, prenant comme forme et me protégea de ma chute mortelle. Je ne me souvenais plus de ce qu'il s'était passé exactement mais quand j'avais levé les yeux, bien en sécurité au sol en bas de la tour, Voldemort me regardait avec une allégresse évidente, ses yeux transpirant l'excitation.

Même maintenant je n'avais pas d'explication. Un vent favorable ? Une bonne façon d'atterrir ?

…De la magie ?

-Non. J'objectai sèchement au plafond.

Depuis l'arrivée au pouvoir du Ministre, la magie était taboue à Serpentard. Les sorciers étaient pourchassés, piégés et exterminés. Il suffisait que l'on vous soupçonne de faire de la magie pour que vous soyez condamné à mort. La seule façon d'y échapper, c'était de fuir à Griffondor.

Voulant me changer les idées je me calai au fond du lit et comptai les fissures au plafond. J'en étais à cinquante-trois lorsque Draco apparut.

Il portait un plateau de nourriture dans une main, un dossier dans l'autre. Je regardai l'omelette fumante d'un œil méfiant.

-Qu'avez-vous bien pu mettre là-dedans ? Du poison peut-être? Et si vous me donniez quelque chose de bon pour une fois ? J'ai mal partout…

-Et si je te donnais quelque chose pour te garder en vie ?

Draco m'aida à me redresser, cala un oreiller derrière ma tête et me tendit une pipette d'antidote. Puis il posa le plateau sur mes genoux.

-Arrête donc de te plaindre et goûte ton petit-déjeuner. Dis-moi si tu permettrais au Ministre de le manger.

Ce type n'exagérait pas quand il me disait que je n'aurai pas un seul jour de repos, même clouer dans un lit d'hôpital. _Quel sans cœur._

Je goûtais chaque plat, testai le thé et déclara que sauf si le Ministre n'aimait pas le miel dans son thé il pourrait manger ce petit-déjeuner sans problème. Je bus le thé parce que personnellement, c'était mon préféré. Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif à Draco en me demandant s'il le savait…

Draco sourit en coin et me lança un regard perçant.

-Pas mal, dit-il. Il n'y avait pas de poison…aujourd'hui. Tu vois, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça.

-Sans commentaire, maugréai-je.

Je vis l'ombre d'un sourire éclairer ses traits avent qu'il ne reprenne son expression impassible. Il m'observa manger en silence puis me montra le dossier qu'il avait porté.

-Voici la liste de tous les poisons mortels, leur goût et la manière de les reconnaître. Il y en a cinquante-deux en tout répertorié ici.

Du coin de l'œil je vis « Aïcha » et grimaçai. Je le connaissais bien celui-là au moins…

Je fusillai Draco du regard.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas donné cette liste, au lieu de me faire goûter Aïcha ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il avait affaire à un enfant pas très brillant.

-Cette liste ne t'aurait rien appris du tout. Chaque poison a un goût et une intensité particulière. La seule façon de les connaître c'est de les goûter. Je te donne cette liste uniquement parce que le Ministre est impatient de te voir commencer et que Sirius affirme que tu vas t'ennuyer, tout seul à l'infirmerie sans rien faire.

Il referma son dossier d'un geste sec.

-Mais ne te berce pas de fausses illusion Harry, cela ne te dispense pas de goûter ces poisons à l'avenir.

Il me fit un sourire féroce, qui illumina ses yeux et lui donna un charme prédateur redoutable.

-Trop aimable, marmonnai-je en lui arrachant le dossier des mains.

Il reprit un ton formel et m'ordonna d'apprendre la liste par cœur.

-Je testerai tes connaissances à ta sortie de l'infirmerie. Si tu réussis, tu commenceras aussitôt à travailler.

-Et si j'échoue ?

-Je commencerai à former un nouveau goûteur.

C'était dit d'un ton plat et informatif, mais si implacable que mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine j'avais parfaitement compris la menace dissimulée.

-Bellatrix va passer encore deux ou trois semaines au château pour régler ses affaires avant le mariage. Comme je ne peux pas t'affecter une protection permanente, Mili est en train de te préparer une chambre dans mes appartements. Je reviendrai quand tu seras prêt à sortir.

Une chambre dans les appartements personnels de Draco ? C'était… Je déglutis et me tortillai dans mon lit, soudain inconfortable et très timide. Draco me regarda un instant et je le soupçonnai de se délecter de ma gêne. Le rouge me monta aux joues et il ricana.

-Ne te fais pas d'illusion Harry. Tu seras dans mes appartements…mais pas dans mon lit.

-Je le sais bien ! Fulminai-je, rouge pivoine et mortifié qu'il ait compris à quoi je pensais. Et d'ailleurs, vous me l'auriez proposé que j'aurai refusé. Je préfèrerais encore le danger et Bellatrix dans ma petite chambre.

-Vraiment ?

Il s'approcha de moi doucement et se pencha au-dessus de mon lit, son souffle me caressa le visage et sa main s'approcha de moi. Ma respiration se coupa et mon cœur fit une embardée…jusqu'à ce que sa paume se referme sur une pomme posée sur mon plateau. Il se redressa et porta le fruit à sa bouche, croquant dedans en me lorgnant d'un air jubilatoire par-dessus ses longs cheveux blonds. Il m'avait eu, le corniaud.

Serpentard que je haïssais ce type.

-Si tout est clair alors c'est parfait.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna, son masque de glace de nouveau bien en place. Je le regardai se glisser vers la porte, souple et athlétique…hrum ! Penser à Draco, c'était indubitablement la pire chose à faire. Mieux valait se concentrer sur cette liste de poisons serrée dans ma main. Après tout, ma vie en dépendait. Cette dernière étant justement remise en cause par l'effroyable personnage qui venait de quitter la pièce avec prestance et magnétisme.

Je me retins de m'éclater la tête contre mon assiette vide et me mis à étudier.

* * *

Je sursautai violemment en voyant une assiette se matérialiser sous mon nez, au-dessus de la liste que j'étudiais depuis plusieurs heures.

Elle contenait un gâteau. Le bras qui la tenait appartenait à Greg.

-Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté ! dit-il d'un ton joyeux. Ca n'a pas été facile de passer entre les mailles. Mange-le vite avant que Pompom ne te le confisque.

Mme Pomfresh était l'infirmière en chef. Autoritaire, efficace, elle régnait sur l'Infirmerie en maîtresse absolue…et adorait particulièrement les médicaments au goût douteux et les soupes pas très ragoûtantes.

Lui souriant avec reconnaissance j'empoignais le présent et mordis dedans à pleines dents.

-C'est absolument délicieux !

Son visage s'illumina encore plus.

-Vraiment ? C'est aussi mon avis. Harry, tu viens de goûter ma toute dernière invention. Pates feuilletées, cannelle, glaçage à chaud. Ce qui me tracasse c'est le nom. « Fantastico » ? « Tornado » ? « Merveille de Greg» ?

Greg ne s'interrompit que pour trouver une chaise et s'y installer confortablement. Je l'écoutai avec amusement.

-N'en parle pas à Pompom surtout. Elle n'aime pas que ses patients mangent autre chose que de la bouillie insipide. Elle dit que ça les aide à guérir !

Il leva les bras au ciel. Je riais.

-C'est tellement dégoutant que les malades feraient n'importe quoi pour sortir d'ici et trouver un repas correct !

Ses grands gestes et son attitude joviale me firent plus de bien que les soins du médecin…et indéniablement plus que les piques de Draco.

Je le laissais maugréer contre les menus de l'infirmerie et les joutes perpétuelles qu'il avait avec les diététiciens qui s'occupaient des patients, et m'installa confortablement, riant souvent et me détendant de plus en plus.

Après un ultime fou rire Greg se pencha vers moi et me demanda à mi-voix :

-Sinon Harry, comment te sens-tu ?

Il m'examina comme si j'étais un morceau de viande à rôtir et la méfiance m'envahit. Pourquoi cette question soudaine ?

-Greg…tu n'aurais pas encore parié sur moi par hasard ?

Il se renfonça sur sa chaise.

-Harry, Harry…Nous, les domestiques, passons notre temps à parier. On n'a rien d'autre à faire ! S'exclama-t-il en battant des bras. Tu aurais dû voir l'excitation quand les hommes de Lestrange t'ont coursé…

-Personne n'est venu à mon secours, m'écriai-je, sidéré. Les couloirs étaient vides.

-Ah mais nous ne nous mêlons jamais des affaires des autres. Question de survie, mon p'tit.

Je le dévisageai, bouche bée.

-Bref, ta cote était au plus bas. La plupart ont perdu des sommes rondelettes ! Mais quelques-uns…

Greg marqua une pose dramatique.

-…ont décroché le gros lot !

-Puisque tu es ici je suppose que tu appartiens à l'heureuse catégorie.

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage et je peinai à lui en vouloir. D'un côté je les comprenais. Pourquoi risquer sa vie pour quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas et qu'on savait coupable d'un meurtre ? Pour beaucoup ma mort serait un synonyme de justice.

-Harry, je parierai toujours sur toi. Tu me fais penser à un petit animal riquiqui et tout mignon…qui lorsqu'il te mord la jambe, ne te lâche plus.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment…

Greg rit et le reste de l'après-midi se passa en discussions diverses et crises d'hilarité.

Draco vint au crépuscule alors que nous étions en train de nous esclaffer à propos d'une énième de ses anecdotes.

L'apercevant, Greg s'interrompit brusquement, pâlit, et marmonna quelque chose au sujet du dîner. Il bondit de sa chaise et après m'avoir embrassé le front se précipita vers la porte. Draco le regarda s'éloigner d'un œil perçant.

-Que faisait-il ici ?

Il arborait une expression neutre mais il était figé sur place et sa question avait été cassante plus que curieuse. J'eus l'impression qu'il était fâché. Je choisis soigneusement mes mots pour lui expliquer que Greg était simplement venu me rendre visite.

-En t'embrassant sur le front ? Depuis quand le connais-tu ?

L'agacement me gagna face à ses questions personnelles mais je ravalai mon irritation. Je sentais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

-Il a fait ça en ami. Pour me remonter le moral, c'est ce que les gens normaux font pour s'entre-aider vous savez ?

Il me lança un regard polaire.

-De toute évidence, non… Je l'ai rencontré après avoir survécu à Aïcha. Je suis allé chercher quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine et il était là. Il m'a nourri et on a parlé.

-Fais très attention à ce que tu dis devant lui. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. J'ai voulu le réaffecter mais Sirius refuse de s'en séparer alors Severus lui a cédé, bien sûr. Evidemment, c'est un géni de la cuisine, une sorte de prodige. Il a commencé à cuisiner très jeune pour l'ancien roi.

Draco me fixait de ses grands yeux gris et froids.

Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il n'aimait pas Crabb, mon prédécesseur ? L'amitié d'un protégé de l'ancien régime pouvait me valoir des ennuis.

Mais je n'appréciais pas du tout cette tentative d'intimidation. Je n'avais jamais été connu pour ma docilité et mon obéissance. C'était justement ce qui me valait tant de correction de Voldemort…

Je soutins son regard d'un air que j'espérais indiffèrent. Ne froissons pas non plus le dragon qui dort…

Enfin, il détourna les yeux, et je jubilai. Comme ça faisait du bien de remporter une victoire face à cet homme !

Enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

-Tu quitteras l'infirmerie demain matin, dit Draco d'un ton sec. Je t'attendrai à mon bureau à la première heure. Je te testerai et si tu survis tu te mettras immédiatement au service du Ministre.

_Outch. Tu aurais peut-être dû t'écraser Harry_, me morigénai-je.

Draco grogna.

-Ta formation n'est même pas terminée, soupira-t-il. Je déteste les choses bâclées !

-Pourquoi ? Vous n'aurez plus à risquez votre précieuse vie.

Sitôt ces mots sortis de ma bouche, je regrettai de les avoir prononcés.

Draco me foudroya du regard et je marmonnai des excuses inintelligibles.

-Dans mon expérience, la précipitation mène à la mort.

-C'est ce qui est arrivé à mon prédécesseur ? Demandai-je, incapable de réprimer ma curiosité.

-Tu parles de Crabb ?

Draco s'interrompit un instant, songeur. Puis un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres.

-On va dire qu'il n'avait pas l'estomac assez solide.

Je frissonnai.

En cet instant précis je me disais que c'était plutôt _moi_ qui ne l'avais pas…

* * *

Je fulminai de rage.

Je venais de sortir de l'infirmerie et m'étais directement rendu dans ma chambre pour me changer avant d'aller rejoindre Draco et son horrible test. Fatigué, j'avais ouvert la porte de ma chambre pour tomber sur mon journal, ouvert, au milieu de mon bureau au lieu d'être bien caché dans mon armoire.

Quelqu'un avait lu mes notes sur les poisons et mes réflexions personnelles. Ma fatigue fut vite oubliée et une colère sourde me noua les tripes.

J'étais d'une humeur _massacrante_.

Je soupçonnai aussitôt Draco. Il était certainement assez fouineur pour le faire sans aucune honte. Sans doute s'était-il convaincu que c'était une question de devoir, au cas où je comploterai quelque chose : un assassinat (le poison d'Irya me tuerait), une fuite (le poison d'Irya me tuerait), un complot machiavélique (le poison d'Irya me tuerait), la fin du monde ( le poi…tout le monde serait tué), qui sait? Toutes les possibilités s'offraient à moi avec ce magnifique poison coulant dans mes veines... !

_Cette sale fouine… !_ Je le détestai vraiment en cet instant.

Je supposai qu'après tout, étant un simple goûteur et un ancien prisonnier meurtrier, je n'avais aucun droit à l'intimité à ses yeux.

Je m'emparais de mon journal et d'un uniforme propre, et me dirigeai d'un pas furieux vers les bains.

Je me prélassais dans l'eau chaude en prenant tout mon temps. Draco et son foutu test pouvaient attendre, je refusais de me plier à son bon vouloir.

La tentative d'assassinat de Bellatrix, l'horreur que m'avait fait vivre Aïcha, les paris sur ma mort des domestiques cyniques…rien de tout cela ne m'avait enragé comme cette intrusion dans ma vie privée.

Arrivé au bureau de Draco, je coupai court à toute remarque acerbe de sa part.

-Il est prêt, votre examen ?

Le visage du blond se teinta d'amusement. Il se leva et d'un geste faussement dramatique, indiqua les assiettes et les verres sur la table de conférence.

-Un seul de ces articles n'est pas empoisonné. Trouve-le.

Je goûtai chaque récipient. Je reniflai, me gargarisai, me bouchai le nez, mastiquai de petites bouchées, les recrachai aussitôt. L'épreuve me parut relativement facile.

Après avoir goûté le dernier article, je me retournai vers Draco, furieux.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur et un tricheur : tout est empoisonné !

_Quel sal type ! J'aurais dû me douter que son examen serait truqué...cet homme est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'honnête et de gentil._

-En es-tu sûr ?

-Certain.

Draco s'avança vers moi, le regard glacial.

-Je suis désolé, Harry. Tu as échoué.

* * *

BABOUUUUUMMM (c'était un gong dramatique pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris xD)

Aïe, Aïe, Aïe alors notre Ryry chéri a échoué…mais que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant ? *cri d'horreur à la Hitchcock * Rdv au prochain chapitre pour le découvrir ! héhéhé

Sinon… z'avez cru que Draco allait l'embrasser dans l'Infirmerie, hein ?! XD (J'avoue avoir hésité à le faire^^) Mais maintenant ils vont partager le même appartement… hohoho les choses vont devenir plus intéressantes ;)

Je me suis amusée à faire la petite crise de Draco…c'est qu'il commence à perdre son contrôle le tueur impassible… :p

* * *

Voilà **je voudrais** **particulièrement remercier ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début**, et qui, pour certains, m'ont **toujours** laissé une petite review à la fin des chapitres ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir et c'est **grâce à vous** que je trouve la motivation de continuer cette fic ! Donc, **UN ÉNOOOORRRRME MERCI A **(_ceux avec un point d'exclamation m'ont écrit plusieurs fois, vraiment vous déchirez !_)**:**

ConanBlack(!) ,Junnistaken(!), sama-66(!), Caalypso94(!), Aange-noir(cher auteur qui a le même problème que moi, n'hésite pas à le faire remarquer dans tes fics ! Que les lecteurs comprennent que ce qu'ils font n'est pas correct, ni respectueux !) , ankana87(!), brigitte26, Nana'.'Lea, HimejiTheFolle, himechu95670 (!), psykomouak( !), tamabaka, Miss Miserly pop, darkmoonlady (!), Sephra(!), ptitcoeurfragile, Ecnerrolf (!), stormtrooper2, dragomione33, cat240 , Yumeii , Elektra Black ( j'espère que la suite a été à la hauteur de tes espérances…), sutoroberiikeeki, juju.C , Sweety-chin, Mme Potter-Snape, Meri-Chan91, Andy, Cloadia, caence , seiika , SEY-sama (!),Dany, 77Hildegard (!), Carotte, Surfway , Aizhi, PastelSugar, LoveSve, FolledeDray, BlackCerise (!), Sephalia (!), Hemkomst, lolotte, Remus J. Potter-Lupin (!),maira51, katarina, petite-abeille, MangaLoveee, Hikaru(!), Elena, Gwenhifar, , Yume-cry, Blues-moon et Marine (ma première review pour cette fic ! )

**Un remerciement particulier aux « guests », ceux qui n'ont pas de compte mais qui se donnent quand même la peine de laisser un commentaire ! ;D**

* * *

**Je fais un petit "vote" pour les couples de personnages secondaires, j'hésite beaucoup entre la relation des personnages de Ron, Hermione, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini! **

**Et oui darkmoonlady, on peut voter autant de fois qu'on veut! C'est même conseillé si vous voulez que votre couple fétiche soit sélectionné xD**

**Donc svp choisissez entre ces trois "menus" de couples! Vous préférez **_**(J'ai mis les résultats des votes entre parenthèse) **_**:**

**MENU 1)** du BlaiseThéo et du RonHermione?(4 votes pour) (j'avoue que c'était ces couples-là que je voulais mettre au début…et surprise, surprise ce sont ceux qui plaisent le moins ! O_o j'ai bien fait de faire ce vote alors^^)

**MENU 2)** du RonBlaise et du HermioneThéo?(21 votes pour) (le favoris pour le moment! )

**MENU 3)** du RonThéo et du HermioneBlaise?(9 votes pour)

Dîtes-moi ce que vous préféreriez et j'écrirai en conséquence, je trouve ça plus sympa que ces couples-là soient au goût de tous :)

_**Merci**_ d'avance pour votre coopération, et à la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude! xD

Ayase

* * *

P.s : Je vais mettre la suite et FIN (bouhouhou une ère s'achève…) de Désir lundi, pour ceux que l'info intéresse ^^


	8. Début d'une cohabitation empoisonnée

Désolée je suis malade comme un chien, j'ai pas la force de vous laisser un petit mot… alors je vais juste vous remercier de tout cœur de suivre cette fic, je vous fais pleins de bisous remplis de microbes et je vous dis bonne lecture ! : )

**Titre : **Le Poison d'Irya.

**Chapitre : **Le début d'une cohabitation empoisonnée.

**Couple : **Draco et Harry ! (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?^^)

**Rating: **M pour la suite, dans quelques chapitres.

**Résumé **: Dans le donjon de Serpentard Harry attend son exécution. Mais, au dernier moment Draco Malfoy, homme puissant et au poste influent va lui proposer un marché : s'il entre à son service il aura la vie sauve. Harry accepte sans savoir que Draco l'a piégé : le Poison d'Irya, mortel et dont il est le seul à avoir l'antidote coule maintenant dans ses veines pour l'empêcher de lui désobéir ou de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, le poison n'est pas le seul problème d'Harry : des événements étranges se déroulent autour de lui et des Sorciers, êtres bannis du territoire, tentent même de l'assassiner…pourquoi ? Qui est réellement Harry ? Et comment va-t-il faire pour combattre son attraction grandissante envers le puissant et magnifique Draco Malfoy ? Intrigues, Amour, Magie…Harry plonge dans une nouvelle vie.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la génialissime J.K Rowling, et l'univers à Snyder, auteur que j'aimerais vous faire découvrir !

**Warnings :** AU et OOC! Je répète : COM-PLÈ-TE-MENT AU et OOC! Rien à voir avec l'univers de J.K ! En fait cette fic m'a été inspirée du livre de Snyder, Poison Study ! (ou le Poison Ecarlate, en français) Vous ne connaissez pas ? Courrez vite le lire !

_! En italique sont les pensées des personnages. !_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le début d'une cohabitation empoisonnée.

-Je suis désolé, Harry. Tu as échoué.

Mon cœur s'abîma dans mon estomac. Je balayai la table du regard. Avais-je oublié quelque chose ?

Non. J'étais certain d'avoir raison.

Je défiai Draco de prouver le contraire, mes yeux brillant de larmes retenus.

Sans hésiter il m'indiqua un verre.

-Celui-ci n'est pas empoisonné.

-Alors, buvez-le.

Je me rappelai parfaitement le goût de ce verre. Il n'allait pas m'avoir aussi facilement !

Draco me dévisagea un moment puis amena lentement son regard vers le verre, qu'il observa en fronçant les sourcils.

Il finit par tendre la main et s'empara du verre pour en siroter le contenu, ses yeux plissés rivés sur moi. Je me mordillai la lèvre. Peut-être avais-je confondu deux boissons entre elles finalement…

Sans me quitter des yeux Draco fit tourner le liquide sur sa langue…

Et le recracha.

J'avais envie de sauter de joie, de crier, de chanter !

Mais je me contentai de dire (pour ne pas le froisser, sait-on jamais avec son caractère de cochon…).

-Poison de mûres.

-En effet, répondit Draco d'un air distrait.

Il examina tour à tour le verre dans sa main et les autres éléments sur la table, les lèvres pincées.

-J'ai réussi ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Il acquiesça, songeur. Puis il se dirigea vers son bureau et, avec douceur, y posa son verre. Il ramassa des papiers, les regarda sans les lire et les reposa de nouveau.

-J'aurais dû me douter que vous me tendriez un piège.

Sans doute surpris par mon ton échauffé, Draco leva les yeux. Je regrettai une fois de plus de ne pas avoir gardé le silence.

-Tu es hors de toi Harry, et ce n'est pas à cause du test. Explique-toi.

-M'expliquer ? Je n'ai pas d'explication à vous donner. C'est plutôt à _vous_ de me dire pourquoi vous avez lu mon journal…

-Ton journal ?

Draco parut stupéfait.

-Je n'ai rien lu du tout Harry. Mais si je l'avais fait, ç'aurait été parfaitement légitime de ma part.

-Et pourquoi ça?

L'incrédulité s'installa sur ses traits. Il ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche avant de réussir à parler. Je peinai à me retenir de me payer sa tronche de poisson rouge hors de l'eau.

-Harry, tu as commis un meurtre !

_Oui bon, dit comme ça c'est sûr…_

-On t'a trouvé agenouillé sur le cadavre de Voldemort, un couteau ensanglanté à la main, continua-t-il. J'ai eu beau chercher dans ton dossier je n'ai trouvé aucun motif à ce crime. Il est seulement écrit que tu n'as voulu répondre à aucune question.

Draco s'approcha et baissa la voix.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à tuer Harry. Il m'est donc impossible d'évaluer les chances pour que tu récidives. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui déclenche tes pulsions meurtrières. Malgré cela, j'ai dû te nommer goûteur. La Nouvelle Loi me l'imposait.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et poursuivit.

-Tu es quelqu'un de dangereux et tu vas être en contact quotidien avec Severus et Sirius, que j'aime comme des pères. Je te surveillerai jusqu'à ce que je puisse te faire confiance.

Peu à peu ma colère se dissipait. A sa dernière réplique, je fondis. Après tout c'était normal qu'il se méfie de moi. D'ailleurs, c'était réciproque. Complètement. Pas mal…Un peu. Je soupirai.

-Que puis-je faire pour obtenir votre confiance ? Demandai-je.

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu as tué le général Voldemort.

J'hésitai. Je pourrai tout lui raconter. La peur, les humiliations, les épreuves, la douleur, les cris, les larmes et la souffrance encore et encore. La mort.

Mais Voldemort était un général. Il avait été auprès de Snape lorsque celui-ci avait fait son coup d'Etat, et lui avait été fidèle depuis. Draco devait le connaître depuis au moins une quinzaine d'années…serait-il capable de m'écouter ? De me croire ?

-Je…

Il me scruta, ses iris aussi insondables que les expressions de son visage. Il était tellement froid. Comme indifférent. Cet homme pouvait me tuer à chaque instant. La seule raison pour laquelle il me protégeait c'est qu'il ne voulait pas perdre encore plus de temps à former un nouveau goûteur.

Ce n'était pas _moi_ qu'il protégeait.

Mon cœur se serra.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore prêt à me croire.

Il détourna son regard, et je mis la main sur ma bouche. Pourquoi avais-je dit « pas encore » ? Comme s'il pouvait l'être un jour !

-Tu as raison, dit-il.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

-J'ai réussi mon examen, dis-je. J'aimerais prendre mon antidote.

Draco sortit de sa rêverie, préleva une dose de mixture blanche et me la tendit.

Je la bue d'un trait alors que Draco me poussai vers la sortie, marmonnant que nous étions très en retard pour le déjeuner du Ministre.

* * *

A mesure que nous approchions de la salle du trône un brouhaha de plus en plus intense se fit entendre. Deux conseillers du Ministre se disputaient vivement, entourés d'une foule de soldats et d'officiers pendus à leurs lèvres. Appuyé contre le bureau du Ministre Sirius les écoutait en fronçant les sourcils. Le Ministre était pour lui-même assis sur sa chaise et suivait le débat avec attention.

D'après ce que je compris, on débattait de la meilleure manière de retrouver et de capturer un fugitif. D'un côté, on insistait pour utiliser des hordes de soldats et de chiens. De l'autre, on prétendait qu'une petite unité d'élite ferait l'affaire. Bref, la force brute contre l'intelligence.

Draco s'approcha du Ministre et salua Sirius qui hocha la tête avec chaleur à son intention et me fit un sourire accueillant. Je le lui rendis avant de me ranger derrière Draco, mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance : je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer à la place du malheureux fugitif.

On ne pouvait pas se balader impunément en territoire de Serpentard depuis le coup d'Etat, il faut des autorisations spéciales et tout est strictement organisé, au moindre problème ou papier défectueux, on se fait arrêter. Un fugitif sans papier ou escorte se ferait repérer en moins de deux.

Quand je « travaillais » avec Voldemort je rêvais sans cesse d'évasion, c'était devenu une obsession. Et puisque je n'avais ni famille, ni ami, la seule solution était la fuite vers le Sud, à Griffondor…à supposer que je réussisse à traverser la frontière fortement surveillée.

Je me perdais souvent en fantasmes de fuite vers Griffondor, où j'aurais trouvé une famille adoptive et rencontré le grand amour… Niaiserie à l'eau de rose tout cela, mais mon seul élixir. Floues, colorées, pleines de tendresse, de beaux et gentils hommes nus (on est adolescent ou on le l'est pas…) et de chaleur, des images m'apparaissaient et me permettaient d'endurer les épreuves de Voldemort.

Je me mordis l'index jusqu'au sang pour revenir au présent. J'avais échappé à Voldemort et dans deux semaines Bellatrix rejoindrait sa nouvelle vie, où elle m'oublierait dans les bras du Général Remus Lupin…enfin j'espérai.

J'écartai le doigts pour inspecter la morsure sur mon index : pas assez profonde pour laisser une trace. Du bout des doigts, je parcourus le réseau de cicatrices qui couvraient mes mains. Je levai subitement les yeux Draco me regardai avec curiosité. Je croisai les mains derrière mon dos, les joues roses.

D'un geste, Sirius imposa le silence.

-Nous avons entendu d'excellents arguments des deux côtés. Aussi allons-nous confronter vos théories à la pratique.

Il tourna la tête vers son époux, qui acquiesça.

-Je propose que nous fassions deux équipes. Qu'en penses-tu, Sev ?

Le Ministre montra du doigt les principaux orateurs.

-Tout à fait d'accord. Vous deux, je vous désigne capitaines. Formez vos équipes et mettez au point un plan d'attaque. Recrutez qui vous jugerez utile, le fugitif sera…

-_Draco_ se chargera de fournir le fugitif, l'interrompit Sirius.

Les amants se regardèrent et entamèrent un dialogue silencieux. Je les regardai, fasciné qu'on puisse avoir tant de complicité et de compréhension après des années de relation de couple.

-Très bien. Draco, tu t'en chargeras. Vous tous, vous avez deux semaines pour vous préparer.

Le brouhaha s'éleva de nouveau tandis que le Ministre et Sirius s'éloignaient vers leur bureau, Draco et moi sur leurs talons.

Draco referma la porte derrière nous. Les bruits s'estompèrent.

-Alors comme ça c'est moi qui vais vous dénicher un fugitif, hein ?

Draco avait l'air fatigué d'avance. Sirius rit.

-Comme ça tu vas peut-être enfin te décider à te trouver un adjoint. Un suffisamment…

Il me regarda un court instant, l'œil pétillant.

-…_Intéressant_, pour rester à tes côtés.

-Intelligent tu veux dire, le coupa Severus d'un ton sec.

-Non, je voulais plus dire attachant.

- Sirius, on n'a que faire qu'il soit « attachant », il faut qu'il soit féroce.

-Oui bon…on ne lui demande pas de mordre non plus, ce n'est pas un chien Sev.

-Capable, aussi, continua le Ministre.

-Oui ! Et vif !

-Soumis.

-Ah non ! Qu'il lui tienne tête ! Tout en sachant l'épauler, bien sûr…

Severus lui lança un regard perçant.

-Sirius, nous parlons bien d'un adjoint, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, oui, évidemment… Sirius secoua la main comme s'il chassait une mouche d'un air nonchalant.

-Vous vous souvenez, bien sûr, que je suis toujours là, les interrompit Draco d'un air exaspéré.

-Il serait temps que tu te trouves un adjoint Draco, sérieusement. Insista le Ministre en lui décrochant un regard perçant.

Draco lui jeta un regard d'horreur feinte.

-Mais alors, je ne serai plus indispensable !

Sirius rit si fort que j'eus l'impression d'entendre un aboiement de chien. Un bref sourire éclaira même le visage du Ministre. Puis il se tourna vers moi d'un coup, je sursautai au mouvement brusque.

-Et bien Draco, tu avais raison, il a survécu à ton examen.

-Evidemment qu'il a survécu voyons ! Quel pessimiste tu fais !

Le Ministre ignora Sirius et se tourna vers moi.

-Venez ici.

Je m'approchai en essayant de dissimuler ma nervosité.

-En tant que goûteur officiel, vous vous présenterez ici tous les matins à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Je vous communiquerai mon emploi du temps de la journée. Vous devrez être présent à tous mes repas. Aucun retard ne sera toléré.

-Pas la peine de le terrifier comme ça Sev…

-Entendu ? Continua le Ministre, impassible.

-Oui, Ministre.

Il lança un regard en coin à Draco.

-Il me semble un peu frêle.

-Délicat, Sev.

-Vas-tu cesser de m'interrompre ? Et arrête de m'appeler Sev ! S'exclama le Ministre en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Non. Ca t'énerve bien trop _Servillus_, lui répondit Sirius en lui lançant un sourire éblouissant.

Severus lui décrocha un regard noir puis reporta mon attention perçante sur moi, même si je m'en serait bien passée.

-Es-tu sûr qu'il fera l'affaire Draco ?

-J'en suis certain Servi…Severus.

Draco et Sirius échangèrent un sourire en coin pendant que le Ministre les ignorait. Ses yeux d'un noir de jet se posaient tour à tour sur moi puis sur Draco, nous sondant tous les deux.

J'espérais qu'il ne cherchait pas un prétexte pour me démettre de mes fonctions sur-le-champ.

-Bon, dit-il enfin. Puisque nous n'avons pas eu de déjeuner, Draco, nous dînerons tous les trois de bonne heure. Harry, vous commencerez demain.

-Bien, Ministre.

-Oh oui, j'ai faim ! Dis Sev, tu crois que Greg pourrait nous préparer ses délicieuses tartelettes à la cannelle ?

-Viens Harry.

Draco me prit le bras et nous sortîmes. Après être passés par le bureau de Draco récupérer mes uniformes de rechange et mon journal, nous nous dirigeâmes vers ses quartiers privés, situés au cœur du château.

Tout en marchant la vue des murs vides et le manque de décorations me chagrinèrent. Le Ministre avait tout fait retirer après son coup d'Etat.

J'étais trop jeune pour me rappeler l'époque avant cela, mais j'avais appris à l'école que la monarchie était corrompue, et les citoyens, malheureux. La prise du pouvoir par le Ministre s'était faite sans grande résistance. La majorité des soldats du roi étaient passés dans son camp, écoeurés par un système qui privilégiait les liens du sang et les pots-de-vin plutôt que le travail honnête, et par les massacres de civils destinés à apaiser les mouvements d'humeur de l'élite capricieuse.

Les partisans du Ministre avaient également ouvert leurs rangs aux femmes : on s'était aperçu qu'elles faisaient d'excellentes espionnes. Draco, pour sa part, s'était chargé d'assassiner les principaux soutiens du roi. Lorsque celui-ci avait voulu lever une armée pour combattre celle du Ministre, il en avait été incapable. La prise du château s'était faite presque sans verser de sang…sauf celui du roi, tué par Draco lui-même, et des nobles les plus corrompus.

Nous arrivâmes devant une double porte massive gardée par deux hommes. Draco leur expliqua que, à l'avenir, j'entrerai et sortirai à mon gré. Puis, nous pénétrâmes dans un petit couloir avec une porte à chaque mur. Draco ouvrit celle de droite. La deuxième, m'expliqua-t-il, menait aux appartements de Severus et Sirius et m'était formellement interdite sans autorisation spéciale.

Les quartiers de Draco se révélèrent relativement spacieux. Débouchant du couloir obscur, je fus d'abord ébloui de la clarté du salon. Une multitude de meurtrières zébraient la pièce de soleil.

Partout, des livres, des bougies et des statuettes du même style que celles que j'avais vues sur le bureau du Ministre jonchaient les meubles et le sol.

Quand je vis la vaste collection d'armes qui occupait les murs, je frissonnai.

Je faillis hurler de terreur et déguerpir sans demander mon reste à la vue d'une arme en particulier : elle était accrochée au mur aussi mais ne prenait pas la poussière comme les autres. C'était une longue et fine dague…et des gouttes de sangs frais perlaient encore sur la lame. _Plus glauque, tu meurs_. J'eus la chair de poule en me demandant qui s'était trouvé à l'extrémité de cette lame…

A gauche de l'entrée, il y avait un escalier, et à droite, trois portes. Draco m'indiqua la première.

-Cette chambre sera la tienne jusqu'au départ de Bella. Je te conseille de te reposer un peu…seul malheureusement. Désolé de te décevoir, ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement contrit.

Le rouge me monta aux joues, autant de gène que de colère. Comment ce goujat osait-il insinuer aussi ouvertement que je voulais de lui!?

-Co-comment osez-vous ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voudrais pas de vous pour tout l'or du monde ! Cessez de prendre vos rêves pour la réalité !

Je fulminais, tête rentrée dans les épaules et poings serrés le long de mon corps tremblant. Ce salopiaud eut le toupet de hausser un sourcil d'un air dubitatif en me lançant un sourire en coin malicieux.

-Enfin je plaisantais Harry, pas la peine de le prendre aussi sérieusement…sauf si j'ai touché un point sensible ?

Grognant de rage, je pris le premier livre qui me passait sous la main et lui envoya au visage. Ce n'était peut-être pas très prudent sachant que ce type était un assassin surentrainé au tempérament pas très sympathique mais la colère m'aveuglait. Je _détestais_ son culot! Draco rit et attrapa le livre au vol comme s'il s'agissait d'une peluche, pas le moins du monde affecté par mon ire vengeresse. En fait, il semblait plutôt s'amuser.

-Cessez de débiter de telles conneries ! Et puis pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici ? Vous n'avez rien à faire de vos journées ou quoi ? Allez donc couper quelques têtes, que ça me fasse des vacances.

-Ah ! Harry, tu me brises le cœur. Je suis un homme très occupé tu sais ? Remercie-moi d'avoir pris de mon précieux temps pour te faire la visite.

-Merci, répliquai-je d'un air pincé et pas du tout sincère. Maintenant j'aimerai bien me reposer, alors si vous pouviez…

Je fis un geste vague en direction de la porte et Draco rit de plus belle, semblant trouver mon insolence fort divertissante. Il posa le livre précairement sur une des piles qui jonchaient le sol et s'épousseta les mains.

-Bien. C'était amusant mais j'ai des choses à faire, alors à tout à l'heure Harry. Ne sors pas d'ici, je t'apporterai ton dîner.

Sur le pas de la porte il se retourna.

-Verrouille la porte derrière moi. Tu devrais être en sécurité ici. Bella n'est pas assez stupide pour t'attaquer sur mon territoire.

Puis il partit.

_En sécurité ? Mon œil oui !_ _Quiconque savait crocheter une serrure pouvait entrer, faire son choix parmi les différentes armes puis me découper tranquillement en morceaux. _

A titre d'exemple je tirai sur une massue mais fus soulagé de ne pas arriver à la décrocher. Draco avait quand même solidement attaché les armes au mur.

Autour de la porte menant à ma chambre le désordre était total et je compris vite pourquoi : cette vicieuse de Millicent s'était contentée de déménager le contenu de ma chambre dans le salon, sans la nettoyer. Résultat, la pièce était couverte de poussière et puait le renfermé. Merci Mili.

_Mocheté rabougrie et antipathique_. A la première occasion, je décidai d'enfoncer la massue dans son gros derrière.

J'éternuai, les narines brûlées par la crasse et la saleté, puis m'avançai jusqu'à la petite fenêtre. Après quelques efforts, je réussis à ouvrir les volets.

Je retroussais mes manches et me motivai pour un petit nettoyage express j'étais fatigué et je voulais m'allonger.

Décrassée, ma chambre se révéla assez confortable et jolie, avec des décorations en fleurs élégantes de style un peu baroque… somme toute Draco m'avait quand même bien logé.

Soudain, je crus apercevoir quelque chose sur le dessus du bureau. Sûrement un petit cadeau de bienvenue de Millicent…

Je m'approchai et vis une inscription tracée dans la poussière.

Un message qui disait : « Assassin, la mort te prendra bientôt. »

* * *

Les gens sont vraiment charmants et accueillants là-bas vous ne trouvez pas?

Au prochain chapitre vous apprendrez qui a fouillé dans son journal et qui a écrit ce message...et une autre petite surprise ^^

En attendant , vous avez peut-être des idées?

* * *

**Je fais un petit "vote" pour les couples de personnages secondaires, j'hésite beaucoup entre la relation des personnages de Ron, Hermione, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini!**

**Et oui darkmoonlady, on peut voter autant de fois qu'on veut! C'est même conseillé si vous voulez que votre couple fétiche soit sélectionné xD**

**Donc svp choisissez entre ces trois "menus" de couples! Vous préférez **_**(J'ai mis les résultats des votes entre parenthèse) **_**:**

**MENU 1)** du BlaiseThéo et du RonHermione?(6 votes pour) (j'avoue que c'était ces couples-là que je voulais mettre au début…et surprise, surprise ce sont ceux qui plaisent le moins ! O_o j'ai bien fait de faire ce vote alors^^)

**MENU 2)** du RonBlaise et du HermioneThéo?(33 votes pour) (le favoris pour le moment! )

**MENU 3)** du RonThéo et du HermioneBlaise?(11 votes pour)

Dîtes-moi ce que vous préféreriez et j'écrirai en conséquence, je trouve ça plus sympa que ces couples-là soient au goût de tous :)

_**Merci**_ d'avance pour votre coopération, et à la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude! xD

Ayase

* * *

P.s : Je vais bientôt commencer une nouvelle fic, ça sera du GrimmIchi avec Grimmjow en vampire et Ichigo en sorcier… j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Là je m'avance un peu dans son écriture et puis ensuite je vous la mettrai en ligne toutes les semaines :)


	9. Sweet Dreams?

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! :D

Argh je suis désolée je vous ai un peu délaissé, j'ai été complètement accaparée par ma nouvelle fic : **Mortellement vivant**. Vu que Désir était terminée j'avais besoin d'une nouvelle drogue qui me boufferait du temps pensez-vous… xD

Enfin bref, c'est un Grimmichi, il y a déjà le prologue et le premier chapitre en ligne (je suis fière de ma vitesse alors j'en parle xD).

Comme d'habitude je voudrais vous remercier de votre fidélité et aussi les « guests » qui n'ont pas de compte, mais qui prennent du temps pour me laisser une review ! MERCI INFINNIMENT ! :D

Bref, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous dis **Bonne Lecture **!

* * *

**Titre : **Le Poison d'Irya.

**Chapitre :**Sweet dreams ?

**Couple : **Draco et Harry ! (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?^^)

**Rating: **M pour la suite, dans quelques chapitres.

**Résumé **: Dans le donjon de Serpentard Harry attend son exécution. Mais, au dernier moment Draco Malfoy, homme puissant et au poste influent va lui proposer un marché : s'il entre à son service il aura la vie sauve. Harry accepte sans savoir que Draco l'a piégé : le Poison d'Irya, mortel et dont il est le seul à avoir l'antidote coule maintenant dans ses veines pour l'empêcher de lui désobéir ou de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, le poison n'est pas le seul problème d'Harry : des événements étranges se déroulent autour de lui et des Sorciers, êtres bannis du territoire, tentent même de l'assassiner…pourquoi ? Qui est réellement Harry ? Et comment va-t-il faire pour combattre son attraction grandissante envers le puissant et magnifique Draco Malfoy ? Intrigues, Amour, Magie…Harry plonge dans une nouvelle vie.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la génialissime J.K Rowling, et l'univers à Snyder, auteur que j'aimerais vous faire découvrir !

**Warnings :** AU et OOC! Je répète : COM-PLÈ-TE-MENT AU et OOC! Rien à voir avec l'univers de J.K ! En fait cette fic m'a été inspirée du livre de Snyder, Poison Study ! (ou le Poison Ecarlate, en français) Vous ne connaissez pas ? Courrez vite le lire !

_! En italique sont les pensées des personnages. !_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Sweet dreams ?

Je me relevai en sursautant. Millicent avait-elle voulu me mettre en garde ou bien me menacer ? D'après Greg, elle avait perdu beaucoup d'argent en pariant contre moi. Avait-elle l'intention de me vendre aux gardes de Bellatrix pour rentrer dans ses frais ?

Dans ce cas, elle ne se donnerait pas la peine de me prévenir, raisonnai-je. D'après ce que j'avais observé et entendu d'elle, ce vilain tour n'était destiné qu'à m'intimider.

Je souriais en me disant qu'elle était sans doute jalouse que Draco m'eût installé dans ses appartements privés.

Je décidai de faire semblant de n'avoir jamais vu le message. Avec le recul, je compris que c'était également elle qui avait lu mon journal et qui l'avait lassé ouvert sur mon bureau, juste pour m'irriter.

Néanmoins, cette petite mesquinerie m'avait coupé l'envie de dormir. Je retournai dans le salon.

Je soupirai en contemplant ma vie, si bien remplie de menaces de mort perpétuelles : je luttai pour survivre au jour le jour depuis des années. Je ne vivais que dans la peur, la douleur…depuis combien d'années n'avais-je pas été heureux ? _Vraiment_ heureux ? Je ne m'en souvenais même plus.

Chez Voldemort…et maintenant aux côtés de Draco. Je n'étais en sécurité nulle part tant que j'étais à la merci de plus puissant que moi.

Bientôt, décidai-je, je commencerais à chercher un moyen de m'enfuir. Je prendrai ma vie en main et partirai à Griffondor pour y refaire ma vie.

Mais en attendant, il me fallait plus d'informations : sur Draco et surtout sur le poison d'Irya qui courait dans mes veines.

Je décidai donc de me tenir tranquille et d'ouvrir grands mes yeux et mes oreilles…et de fouiller le salon. Fallait bien commencer quelque part.

Soulevant une pierre qui servait de presse-papiers (_enfin je crois, qu'est-ce que Draco peut être bordélique !_), j'examinai les documents empilés sur une table, puis dans le reste de la pièce. Je m'en tins à ce qui se trouvait à découvert je soupçonnais Draco d'avoir piégé les tiroirs, c'était tout à fait son style.

Je survolais quelques textes sur les poisons mais aucun ne parlait d'antidote. Je soupçonnais même Draco d'avoir volé des livres rares dans la bibliothèque de l'ancien roi. Mais aucun n'était intéressant pour moi.

J'étais sur le point de monter l'escalier quand je remarquai quelque chose : un plan complet du château avec quelques passages secrets et des accès directs à la forêt. Il était dissimulé derrière un cadre vide à gauche de l'escalier. _Enfin quelque chose d'utile ! _ Je le sortis avec précaution et l'examinai.

Remettant à plus tard l'inspection de l'étage supérieur, j'allai chercher mon journal. Cette carte était dans son salon, non ? C'était la faute de Draco s'il ne l'avait pas mieux cachée, alors il n'aura rien à dire si je la consulte.

Je dégageai une place sur le divan, m'y pelotonnai confortablement et commençai à recopier le plan.

(trait)

Je m'éveillai en sursaut quand j'eus l'impression d'une peau chaude me touchant doucement la bouche. Mon journal tomba de mes genoux et rebondit sur le parquet. Clignant des yeux dans la semi-pénombre je balayai la pièce du regard.

J'étais perdu j'avais rêvé de rats qui m'attaquaient par hordes et à la fin l'un d'eux m'avait embrassé doucement, ça n'avait aucun sens. Peut-être qu'il voulait glisser du poison entre mes lèvres? J'étais désorienté.

Je me recroquevillai sur le divan, les pieds sous les jambes, et regardai de nouveau autour de moi. Aucun rat en vue, si ce n'était Draco. Il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce et il allumait une lanterne.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil si chaleureux Harry. Sans les ronflements ça aurait été parfait, me nargua-t-il.

Mon esprit embrumé par le sommeil décida de l'ignorer. Je l'observai à la place. Je dus reconnaître qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un rat. Pas du tout. C'était plutôt un félin…ou un serpent. Et même si je voulais le nier, il était d'une beauté et d'une grâce à couper le souffle.

Je passais distraitement la main sur mes lèvres, quel étrange rêve tout de même…

Draco alluma la dernière lanterne et se retourna.

-On a perdu sa langue ?

-Non. Je ne m'en sers pas pour répondre aux répliques idiotes, c'est tout.

Je lui fis un sourire angélique et je vis le coin de sa bouche tressauter, réprimant un sourire.

-As-tu un problème avec ta chambre alors ? Ou m'attendais-tu vraiment ?

Il prit un plateau sur une table et me l'apporta. Je grognai.

-Bien sûr que non. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir c'est tout.

Il eut un sourire ironique et regarda le plan qui avait glissé à terre.

-Je vois ça…

Mes joues rosirent mais je refusai de me sentir coupable d'avoir été découvert en train de fouiner. Vue son passé, s'il m'en avait voulu ça aurait été l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Il reprit un visage impassible.

-Malheureusement ton dîner est froid. J'ai été retenu.

Repensant aux penchants de Draco pour tester ses goûteurs je pris de petites cuillerées et je les testai toutes scrupuleusement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Draco pour voir si cela l'avait offensé apparemment non. Il gardait son expression…brillante. Et amusée. Entre deux bouchées je lui demandai qui était en possession de la clé de ses appartements.

-Seulement Severus, Sirius et Millicent. Dormiras-tu plus tranquille, maintenant ?

-Hm, non, pas vraiment. Pas avec Millicent rodant autour de ma chambre, en tout cas.

Draco rit mais alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me pose des questions ou me fasse une remarque sur mon affirmation il me demanda :

-Te rappelles-tu Harry, le jour où nous sommes allés dans le salon militaire ?

_Wow, tu parles d'un changement radical de sujet._ Je ne voyais pas le rapport, mais j'acquiesçai. Draco avait de tout évidence décidé que Millicent était digne de sa confiance et de ne pas se mêler de nos affaires. Après tout il devait connaître le vrai visage de sa gouvernante, mais dans son esprit dérangé, il devait trouver ça drôle.

Le saligaud.

Draco s'installa à son écritoire, puis tourna sa chaise vers moi.

-Serais-tu capable de les identifier ?

Fièrement, je les citais.

-Peux-tu les décrire ? La couleur de leurs cheveux ? De leurs yeux ?

Je cherchai dans ma mémoire, hésitant. Ils portaient des uniformes de généraux et ils déjeunaient avec Bellatrix, le Ministre et Sirius, voilà tout ce dont je me souvenais.

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Tu les as reconnus à leurs uniformes, mais tu n'as pas vraiment regardé leurs visages, devina-t-il.

-Il faut dire que j'étais assez occupé à essayer de ne pas me faire condamner par Bellatrix, rétorquai-je d'une voix sèche, piqué au vif par mon erreur.

-Il n'empêche. Bella n'aurait pas été là que cela aurait été la même chose : c'est d'ailleurs tout le problème des uniformes. On devient paresseux. Un garde voit un uniforme et il suppose aussitôt que la personne qui le porte travaille au château. C'est donc extrêmement facile pour les intrus de se fondre dans la masse. C'est pourquoi j'exige qu'il n'y ait que des gens de confiance, qui étaient avec nous avant le coup d'Etat, qui s'occupent personnellement de Severus et de Sirius. Mili en fait parti.

-Millicent était avec vous lors de la Rébellion ? M'étonnai-je.

-Oui, elle est donc au-delà de tout soupçon. Malgré son caractère de cochon, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire railleur.

Je comprenais mieux.

-Mais et tous les autres ? Comment être sûr qu'ils ne trahiront pas le Nouveau Régime ? Vous n'avez pas assez de personnes pour remplir toutes les fonctions au château.

Je savais que l'armée du Ministre avait été surtout composée de soldats, il y avait eu peu de civils. Draco me regarda comme si j'étais débile. Je tiquai.

-Nous avons doublé leurs salaires, évidemment ! Un domestique bien payé est un domestique heureux qui n'aura pas envi d'aller chercher querelle.

-Ah. Où avais-je la tête ? La manipulation bien sûr, pourquoi même ai-je posé la question vous connaissant ? Le raillai-je.

-Tu es fatigué, ton esprit ne marche pas bien ce soir c'est tout.

Il me lança un faux regard compatissant et je réprimai difficilement un sourire. Draco était vraiment d'excellente humeur ce soir, je me demandai bien pourquoi. Je l'avais quitté il y a peu de temps, mais quelque chose s'était-il produit ? Ou alors c'est parce que ma présence lui tenait compagnie et ça lui faisait plaisir…? Mis à part Sirius et Snape, je ne lui connaissais pas d'amis après tout. Il passait même du temps à discuter avec moi, alors que d'habitude il était très occupé. Je me demandai si ça allait être ainsi tous les soirs : nous deux nous taquinant doucement à la lumière des bougies. Mon cœur rata un battement et je me secouai. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de se mettre à penser ainsi !

-Tous les employés du château touchent un salaire ? Demandai-je pour me tirer de mes réflexions dangereuses.

-Oui.

-Y compris le goûteur ?

-…non.

-Pourquoi pas ?

C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas songé avant que Draco n'aborde le sujet.

-Parce qu'il est payé d'avance. Quelle valeur accordes-tu à ta vie, Harry ?

_Touché._

Sans attendre de réponse, Draco pivota sur sa chaise et me tourna le dos.

Je terminai mon assiette en vitesse, sachant que dans un sens il avait raison. Alors que je me levai pour regagner ma chambre, Draco se retourna.

-Que ferais-tu de l'argent ?

A ma grande surprise, une réponse me vint instantanément aux lèvres.

-J'achèterai des pyjamas et je garderai un peu d'argent pour la Fête de Poufsouffle.

J'étais las de dormir en uniforme, mais je n'osais pas me déshabiller, de peur qu'on m'attaque en pleine nuit et que je sois nu ou en sous-vêtement. Je frémis à cette idée.

Quant à la Fête de Poufsouffle annuelle, elle approchait à grand pas. Pour moi, c'était en quelque sorte un anniversaire. C'était pendant la Fête de Poufsouffle de l'année précédente que j'avais tué Voldemort.

Le Ministre avait supprimé toutes les fêtes et festivals de l'ancien roi car elles étaient à but lucratif pour le Régime et se faisaient en dépit du peuple qui les subissait. Les seules fêtes ayant survécus furent celles qui renforçaient le moral des citoyens : tous les ans nous avions donc deux grandes fêtes.

J'étais en prison pendant la dernière Fête de Serdaigle. C'est un événement local qui se déroule en intérieur, en hiver, avec des expositions d'artistes, d'artisans, d'amateurs et d'intellectuels. Pendant la saison froide, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire sinon se blottir au coin du feu et bricoler, ou étudier.

Mais la fête de Poufsouffle est complètement différente. C'est un immense carnaval ambulant qui se promène de ville en ville tout au long de la saison chaude. Partant du nord du pays il s'achemine lentement vers le sud.

Elle reste une semaine près du château du Ministre et des tas de spectacles et de concours ravissent les citoyens et les employés du château.

J'espérais bien obtenir l'autorisation de m'y rendre. Draco m'avait prévenu que mes après-midi seraient occupés par les leçons de dégustation, mais pour l'instant j'avais le reste de mon temps libre.

J'avais toujours adoré la Fête de Poufsouffle, même à l'orphelinat de Voldemort…

La voix de Draco interrompit mes pensées.

-Demande des pyjamas à Hanna, la couturière. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne te les a pas donnés en même temps que ton uniforme…un oubli sans doute, elle va être dépitée quand elle s'en apercevra. Quant au reste, je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

Draco essayait sans doute de me faire comprendre les réalités de ma nouvelle vie : pas de distraction. Je supposai que je pouvais me rendre aux Fêtes mais pas m'inscrire à un concours comme quand j'étais jeune.

Je soupirai et me rendit à ma chambre d'un pas trainant.

Ainsi je loupai le regard calculateur que m'envoya Draco.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, je m'arrêtais sur le seuil de l'atelier de couture. Hanna était assise dans un rayon de soleil, et cousait en chantonnant. Mon cœur se gonfla de chaleur à sa vue, comme j'étais content de pouvoir enfin passer du temps avec elle !

-Harry ? dit-elle soudain.

Je fis un pas vers elle.

-Harry, mon chou! Ne fais pas de manières, entre !

Posant son ouvrage elle m'indiqua une chaise libre près d'elle, je lui sourit et elle me le rendit au centuple. Tandis que j'approchais, elle s'exclama :

-Tu es mince comme un fil de soie ! Installe-toi, je vais t'apporter quelque chose à manger.

Malgré mes protestations elle coupa une généreuse tranche de pain frais et me la beurra.

-Greg m'envoie une miche de pain frais au miel tous les matins, dit-elle, ses yeux brillant d'affection.

_Comme elle est mignonne !_ Je souris et croquai dans la tartine à pleines dents, sans chercher à détecter des poisons : je ne voulais surtout pas vexer Hanna.

-En quoi puis-je t'être utile Harry ?

Entre chaque bouchée, je lui parlai de mon problème de pyjamas.

-Oh non quelle étourderie ! Comment ai-je pu les oublier ? Je suis tellement désolée Harry !

Elle avait l'air complètement atterrée, aussi m'empressai-je de la rassurer. Elle bondit de sa chaise comme une gazelle qui a le feu aux fesses et s'affaira parmi des tas de vêtements, rassemblant toute une collection de linge de nuit.

-Hanna, lui dis-je, je n'ai besoin que de quelques pyjamas…

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avant ? M'houspilla-t-elle. Mili aurait dû me dire quelque chose.

-Millicent…, commençai-je.

Mais je m'interrompis aussitôt. Je n'étais pas sûr des sentiments d'Hanna à son sujet.

-Mili est une vieille peste. Méchante, rancunière, et toujours prête à s'en prendre aux plus faibles qu'elle.

Je tiquai au sous-entendu de ma faiblesse.

-Elle tyrannise systématiquement les nouveaux, et empoisonne l'existence de tous les autres.

-Même la tienne ? Demandai-je.

-Au début, oui. Puis j'ai rétrécis tous ses vêtements pour qu'elle vienne me demander pardon. Depuis elle me respecte.

Hanna me prit la main doucement.

-Malheureusement, tu es son nouveau souffre-douleur. Mais surtout, ne te laisse pas faire ! Si elle te joue un mauvais tour, rends-lui la pareille. Et elle te laissera tranquille.

Je peinais à croire que cette femme adorable fût capable de duplicité. Mais le sourire qu'elle me lança étincelait de malice.

Elle drapa une pile de pyjamas sur mon bras et y ajouta un assortiment de rubans colorés.

-Pour la Fête de Poufsouffle mon chéri, dit-elle en réponse à ma question muette. Pour mettre en valeur tes beaux cheveux noirs et ta jolie silhouette qui va faire tourner quelques têtes.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je le rouge me monta aux joues.

* * *

-Alors Draco, tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour jouer le rôle du fugitif ? Demanda Sirius.

Draco venait d'arriver pour déjeuner avec le Ministre et Sirius, dont j'avais à l'instant goûté et approuvé le repas. Cela faisait dix jours que j'étais entré dans mes fonctions, et je commençais tout juste à me sentir à l'aise en présence de l'intimident Ministre. Heureusement Sirius était là, sa jovialité et son caractère canin me motivait à me lever tous les jours pour le voir. Je commençai vraiment à l'apprécier : avec Hanna et Greg, il était mon rayon de soleil quotidien.

-J'ai trouvé le candidat idéal, acquiesça Draco en s'installant à leur table.

Sirius haussa un sourcil et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice en se tournant vers moi. Je fronçai les sourcils et lui lançai un regard interrogateur, ce qui le fit sourire comme un renard.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda le Ministre.

Draco me lança un regard satisfait et calculateur, le même que celui que j'avais loupé dix jours auparavant. Mon cœur cessa de battre. Ne me dîtes pas que…

-Harry.

Articula Draco, ses beaux yeux gris vrillés sur moi avec une intensité qui me coupa le souffle.

…_QUOI ?_

* * *

Gosh…Harry va encore être fourré dans des pétrins pas possibles, je suis vraiment vilaine avec lui vous ne trouvez pas ? xD

**Je fais un petit "vote" pour les couples de personnages secondaires, j'hésite beaucoup entre la relation des personnages de Ron, Hermione, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini!**

**Et oui darkmoonlady, on peut voter autant de fois qu'on veut! C'est même conseillé si vous voulez que votre couple fétiche soit sélectionné xD**

**Donc svp choisissez entre ces trois "menus" de couples! Vous préférez **_**(J'ai mis les résultats des votes entre parenthèse) **_**:**

**MENU 1)** du BlaiseThéo et du RonHermione?(9 votes pour) (j'avoue que c'était ces couples-là que je voulais mettre au début…et surprise, surprise ce sont ceux qui plaisent le moins ! O_o j'ai bien fait de faire ce vote alors^^)

**MENU 2)** du RonBlaise et du HermioneThéo?(39 votes pour) (le favoris pour le moment! )

**MENU 3)** du RonThéo et du HermioneBlaise?(15 votes pour)

Dîtes-moi ce que vous préféreriez et j'écrirai en conséquence, je trouve ça plus sympa que ces couples-là soient au goût de tous :)

_**Merci**_ d'avance pour votre coopération, et à la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude! xD

Ayase


	10. Trahison?

Je viens de me rendre compte (grâce à une review dans Désir), que j'écrivais Gryffondor avec un « i » au lieu d'un « y »… bon, j'ai la flemme d'aller tout corriger mais à partir de maintenant, je ferai attention !:)

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

P.S : Psykomouak m'a encore posé une question pertinente (décidément !^^), elle m'a demandé quand arrivaient les personnages secondaires pour qui vous votez depuis le début, voici la réponse :

Hermione va arriver au 12e chapitre.

Blaise et Théo au 13e chapitre.

Voilà ;)

* * *

**Titre : **Le Poison d'Irya.

**Chapitre :** Trahison ?

**Couple : **Draco et Harry ! (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?^^)

**Rating: **M pour la suite.

**Résumé **: Dans le donjon de Serpentard Harry attend son exécution. Mais, au dernier moment Draco Malfoy, homme puissant et au poste influent va lui proposer un marché : s'il entre à son service il aura la vie sauve. Harry accepte sans savoir que Draco l'a piégé : le Poison d'Irya, mortel et dont il est le seul à avoir l'antidote coule maintenant dans ses veines pour l'empêcher de lui désobéir ou de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, le poison n'est pas le seul problème d'Harry : des événements étranges se déroulent autour de lui et des Sorciers, êtres bannis du territoire, tentent même de l'assassiner…pourquoi ? Qui est réellement Harry ? Et comment va-t-il faire pour combattre son attraction grandissante envers le puissant et magnifique Draco Malfoy ? Intrigues, Amour, Magie…Harry plonge dans une nouvelle vie.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la génialissime J.K Rowling, et l'univers à Snyder, auteur que j'aimerais vous faire découvrir !

**Warnings :** AU et OOC! Je répète : COM-PLÈ-TE-MENT AU et OOC! Rien à voir avec l'univers de J.K ! En fait cette fic m'a été inspirée du livre de Snyder, Poison Study ! (ou le Poison Ecarlate, en français) Vous ne connaissez pas ? Courrez vite le lire !

_! En italique sont les pensées des personnages. !_

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

-Quoi ? M'exclamai-je, oubliant toute discrétion professionnelle.

-Explique-toi Draco, ordonna le Ministre.

-Sev, que tu es bête ! C'était évident depuis le début ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps à arrêter ton choix, Draco.

Le Conseillé fusilla Sirius du regard.

-Je n'ai décidé que récemment, Sirius, alors non, ce n'était pas « évident ».

Sirius lui lança un regard de je-suis-plus-vieux-plus-expériementé-alors-je-sais -tout-mon-pauvre-petit.

-Sirius, laisse-le s'expliquer.

Draco retourna son attention vers le Ministre.

-Mes hommes sont entraînés à éviter la capture, expliqua-t-il. Si je désignais l'un d'eux, ce serait injuste pour les équipes de recherche. Ce n'est pas un spécialiste de l'évasion qu'il nous faut, mais quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour rendre l'exercice stimulant.

Je rougis au compliment déguisé pendant que les yeux de Sirius pétillaient à un point où je me demandais avec inquiétude s'ils n'allaient pas se changer en étoiles. Draco se releva pour mieux poursuivre son explication.

-Le fugitif doit être motivé pour échapper aux poursuivants, et motivé pour revenir au château après l'exercice. Il est évidemment impossible d'utiliser un véritable prisonnier, ça serait trop dangereux. Quant aux domestiques, ils n'ont aucune imagination. J'allais désigner l'un de nos soldats quand j'ai pensé à Harry.

-Tout à la fin, mais bien sûr…

Le Ministre fit taire son époux d'un coup d'œil sévère qui lui valu un haussement de sourcil menaçant. Son cher mari n'avait pas intérêt à le regarder de cette manière où il allait coucher dehors, foi de Sirius Black-Snape. Draco les ignora tous les deux et tendit les doigts de sa main gauche pour les rabattre au fur et à mesure de ses arguments, complètement concentré par son discours.

-Il est intelligent. Il a une motivation pour s'investir dans l'exercice. Et il a une bonne raison de revenir.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Le goûteur n'est pas payé.

Je sursautai à cet argument, Draco cherchait-il à m'aider sur ce point ?

-Mais pour cette mission, continua-t-il, et peut-être d'autres à l'avenir, nous pouvons le rémunérer. Plus longtemps il échappera à ses poursuivants, plus il gagnera d'argent. Quant à sa motivation pour revenir au château, elle me semble évidente.

De mon point de vue, en tout cas, ça l'était. J'avais besoin de ma dose d'antidote quotidienne. Si je ne revenais pas au château avant le lendemain de l'exercice, ça ne serait pas un fugitif que l'on chercherait, mais un cadavre.

Plus facile mais moins ragoûtant il faut dire.

-Et si je refuse ?

C'était bien beau mais j'existais quand même, j'avais le droit à mon opinion.

-Je désignerai un soldat. Mais je serais déçu. Je croyais que tu aimais les défis.

-Eh bien, vous…

-Assez, me coupa le Ministre d'une voix sèche. C'est absurde Draco.

-Mais pas du tout Sev ! Moi je trouve ça parfait.

-Ministre, dit Draco d'une voix prudente, je vis les deux hommes tiquer au nom officiel et je devinai que Draco n'en faisait usage que rarement et uniquement dans les situations qui lui tenaient à cœur. Il n'y a rien de plus prévisible qu'un soldat : Harry sera l'inconnu de l'équation.

-Et quel inconnu ! Harry va rendre cet exercice palpitant j'en suis certain !

Sirius me fit un clin d'œil.

-Essayes-tu de saboter mon exercice, Draco ? S'exaspéra Severus sous le regard railleur de son époux. Tu sais parfaitement que je l'ai organisé dans l'espoir de repérer quelqu'un qui puisse devenir ton adjoint. Pourquoi me rends-tu la tâche aussi difficile ?

Le Ministre soupira et Sirius se pinça les lèvres et se tortilla sur sa chaise en lançant des coups d'œil à la dérober vers Draco et moi, comme s'il s'empêchait de dire quelque chose.

…Ou qu'il avait une envie pressante.

-Draco, je répète, pourquoi sapes-tu tous mes efforts pour te trouver un adjoint ?

-Parce que je n'approuve pas les candidats que tu m'as proposés. Trouves-moi quelqu'un d'acceptable Severus, et je me ferai un plaisir de le former.

Le Ministre se pinça les lèvres et me congédia pendant que son époux posait une main apaisante sur son avant-bras. A première vue une dispute avec Draco se profilait et je fus soulagé de ne pas avoir à en être témoin.

* * *

Ayant un petit creux je me décidai à me rendre aux cuisines. Sur le chemin, je réfléchis à la proposition de Draco. Ma première réaction avait été négative : j'avais largement assez d'ennuis sans cela, merci bien. Mais plus je réfléchissais, plus le défi d'échapper à des poursuivants, conjugué à la possibilité de gagner de l'argent, me paraissait intéressant. Arrivé dans la cuisine, ma décision était prise : j'espérais que Draco et Sirius l'emporteraient sur le Ministre, et connaissant Sirius, c'était fort probable. La chance de passer une journée entière à l'air libre, loin du château, était irrésistible.

Et puis l'expérience acquise pendant l'exercice pourrait peut-être me servir plus tard…

-Harry ! Tout va bien ?

Je levai les yeux vers Greg.

-Oui, j'ai juste un peu faim.

-Ah ! Tout de suite chef ! Assis-toi que je te remplisse l'estomac comme il se doit !

Je ris et m'exécutais. Après m'être copieusement sustenté (en vérifiant discrètement qu'il n'y ait pas de poison) sous les tirades incessantes de Greg, je posai mes couverts et soupirai de contentement.

-Tiens, puisque tu es là, dit-il en prenant un gâteau qui refroidissait sur une grille, veux-tu goûter ça ? Tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

Il me découpa une part et me la tendit : c'était un gâteau fourré aux framboises et à la crème, nappé d'un coulis au chocolat.

Je pris une petite bouchée, et la mâchait lentement, essayant de ne pas montrer ma méfiance. Je devenais paranoïaque : je voyais Draco empoisonner tout ce qui me passait sous la main, il fallait que je me surveille.

-C'est original et le mélange framboise et chocolat est délicieux.

- Il y a quelque chose qui me gène mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

-La crème est un peu trop sucré, dis-je en prenant une nouvelle bouchée. Et il y a trop de biscuit pour pas assez de chocolat, le goût en est dénaturé.

- Ah ! Harry, tu es un génie !

Il claqua dans ses mains et je souris, amusé par sa joie enfantine.

-Je vais en refaire un, tu pourras venir le goûter ce soir ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi ? Je suis sûr qu'il sera parfait Greg.

-Tu es gentil. Mais il me faut l'avis d'un expert pour être certain, puisque je vais le présenter au concours de gâteau de la Fête de Poufsouffle. Tu y seras d'ailleurs?

-Je ne sais pas.

Lors de notre conversation l'autre soir, Draco ne m'avait pas interdit de m'y rendre.

-Avec ceux des cuisines, nous y allons chaque année tous ensemble. Tu peux nous accompagner si tu veux.

-Merci, je vais y réfléchir.

* * *

Tandis que je me dirigeais vers le bureau du Ministre, une pensée désagréable me traversa l'esprit : si je logeais dans les appartements de Draco, c'était parce que Bellatrix était encore dans les parages. Elle ne quitterait le château pour son mariage que bien après la Fête. Si je m'y rendais, je risquais de tomber nez à nez avec elle. Et si elle apprenait que je m'apprêtais à jouer le rôle du fugitif, elle me ferait tuer en faisant passer ma mort pour un accident.

Jusqu'à son départ, je n'avais donc pas intérêt à m'éloigner du château. Je décidai de refuser à la fois la proposition de Greg et celle de Draco.

Mais quand j'arrivai au bureau du Ministre, Draco avait déjà tout organisé. Sans attendre mon accord ou me demander mon avis. Quel goujat.

Alors que j'ouvrai la bouche pour protester et déclarer mon refus…il m'annonça le montant de la prime. Ma bouche se referma avec un « clac » qui le fit sourire narquoisement.

Comprenez-moi aussi : la somme qu'il me proposait, si je parvenais à échapper une journée entière à mes poursuivants, était considérable. Je m'attendais au même salaire que les domestiques pour une journée, une semaine grand maximum…mais par pour dix mois.

-Harry, me demanda Sirius l'air soucieux, je sais que c'et un exercice difficile et qui peut être dangereux, mais acceptes-tu d'y participer ?

Il me lança un regard de chien battu et je faillis le traiter de tricheur manipulateur, mais c'est quand je vis le regard de défi hautain que me lança Draco que je serrais les dents et scellais mon destin :

-J'accepte.

-Parfait ! S'exclama Draco en tapant dans ses mains. La date de l'exercice tombe pendant la Fête de Poufsouffle c'est une période où les soldats ont beaucoup à faire. Severus, Sirius, voulez-vous remettre l'exercice à plus tard ?

-Non, dit le Ministre en tournant son visage vers son époux, ça serait plus intéressant ainsi, tu ne trouves pas ?

-En effet, Sirius hocha la tête et sourit presque avec sadisme, l'agitation ambiante constituera une difficulté supplémentaire.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi.

Les époux se jetèrent un regard entendu et je frissonnai : ces deux-là étaient vraiment redoutables ensemble et j'étais ravi de ne pas être leur ennemi, parce qu'à voir leurs regards féroces on ne devait pas faire long-feu…

-Bien. Harry, tu as donc quelques jours pour te préparer, déclara Draco. Ce qui est assez logique, puisque certains prisonniers établissent un plan d'évasion, tandis que d'autres saisissent une occasion au vol.

-Je voudrais que Bellatrix ne soit pas informée de ma participation, s'il vous plaît, demandai-je d'une petite voix, ne sachant pas trop quelle serait leur réaction face à ma requête.

-Evidemment que non, Harry, voyons ! S'offusqua Sirius.

-Bellatrix n'a aucune raison d'en être informé. Seuls les participants partageront cette information et il leur sera évidemment interdit de la dévoiler, cela pourrait nuire à l'exercice. Acquiesça le Ministre, toujours sévère et pragmatique.

-Je t'ai donné une chambre dans ma suite personnelle Harry. N'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante de l'importance que j'accorde à ta sécurité ?

Draco était visiblement froissé. Phénomène curieux : quand Greg ou Hanna s'offusquaient, je m'empressais de me réconcilier avec eux. A présent qu'il s'agissait de Draco, je cherchais une réplique insolente pour le vexer davantage.

C'était dommage, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en trouver une.

-Sev ! Regarde l'heure qu'il est ! Me coupa Sirius, nous sommes déjà en retard pour la réunion des formateurs, et nous devons écouter leur compte-rendu sur les nouveaux apprentis…

Les deux hommes se levèrent et Sirius nous congédia avec un sourire et un « si tu as problème, viens me voir d'accord ? » discret chuchoté à mon oreille. Mon cœur se chauffa et je lui lançais un sourire timide mais sincère en rosissant un peu sous notre promiscuité Sirius était vraiment très bel homme. Mais Draco l'intercepta. N'ayant pas entendu Sirius, il me regarda d'abord avec suspicion avant de me foudroyer du regard.

Je perdis mon sourire instantanément et nous sortîmes du bureau dans un silence pesant. Lui semblant difficilement retenir sa colère, et moi, perdu, me demandant ce que j'avais encore fait pour le mettre dans un état pareil en quelques secondes.

Cet homme avait quand même de sérieux problèmes comportementaux.

* * *

-Je parie que cette espèce de rat de durera pas une heure !

Cette voix étouffée, derrière la porte de la cuisine, était celle de Millicent. J'étais sur le point d'entrer quand je l'avais entendue.

-Je vous parie à cent contre un qu'il ne réussira pas à les semer. Et à cinquante contre un qu'il sera mort avant la fin de la journée !

Un vacarme s'éleva dans la cuisine chacun s'empressait de placer son pari.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Mili ne pouvait pas être au courant…c'était impossible !

Pourquoi ce crétin de Draco lui aurait-il parlé de l'exercice ? Connaissant les domestiques et leurs langues bien pendues le château tout entier sera au courant avant le lendemain matin…et Bellatrix aussi.

_Je suis mort_, désespérai-je.

-Je vous parie un mois de salaire qu'Harry sèmera ses poursuivants ! Lança Greg, tonitruant.

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration. Je me sentais à la fois trahi et fier. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Greg eût pu engager une telle somme ! Il avait davantage confiance en mes capacités que moi. Parce que pour le coup, j'étais plutôt d'accord avec Millicent.

Le rire mauvais de la gouvernante ricocha contre les murs.

-Tu passes trop de temps dans cette cuisine Greg, ton cerveau est complètement cuit. J'ai même l'impression que tu as un faible pour ce rat. Surveille tes couteaux quand il te rend visite, sinon…

-Bien, cracha Greg, le dîner est terminé. Tout le monde dehors.

Je m'éclipsai avant que la foule des domestiques fût sortie. Puis, comme j'avais promis à Greg de goûter son fameux gâteau, je fis demi-tour et retournai vers la cuisine. Assis à une table, il hachait des noix. Une tranche de gâteau framboise/chocolat attendait sur une assiette.

Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il fit glisser l'assiette vers moi sans rien dire. Je le goûtai.

-C'est beaucoup mieux. Et le biscuit est incroyablement moelleux, comment as-tu fais ?

-J'ai ajouté de la crème à la pâte.

Contrairement à son habitude, Greg était plutôt taciturne. Il ne mentionna pas les paris à mon sujet, et je décidai d'en faire autant.

Il finit de hacher les noix en silence et nettoya la table.

-Je ferais mieux d'aller au lit, dit-il. Demain soir nous allons à la Fête. Tu viendras avec nous ?

-Qui d'autre vient ? Demandai-je pour gagner du temps.

Je n'avais pas envie de rater la soirée d'ouverture de la fête. Pas envie de laisser Bellatrix me priver d'une occasion de m'amuser. Mais honnêtement, si Millicent y allait, je refuserai sans aucun regret. Plutôt m'ennuyer tout seul et me morfondre dans ma chambre que de passer ne serait-ce une minute avec cette horrible mégère.

-Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavande sûrement, Colin…et peut-être Hanna.

Le regard las de Greg s'éclaircit un peu en prononçant ce dernier nom.

-A quelle heure partirez-vous ?

Une fois de plus, je cédais à une impulsion, refusant la voix de la raison…et de la sécurité.

-Après le dîner. C'est le seul moment où nous sommes tous libres. Le premier soir de la fête, le Premier Conseillé Black exige toujours que lui et le Ministre prennent un dîner simple, pour que les employés de cuisine puissent partir tôt.

Je trouvais ça chouette de la part de Sirius, mais le connaissant ça ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça.

-Si tu as envie de venir Harry, retrouve-nous ici, ok ?

Greg se dirigea vers sa chambre privée, attenante à la cuisine, pendant que je rejoignis la suite de Draco, la tête bourdonnante d'excitation et d'appréhension.

* * *

Les appartements de Draco étaient plongés dans l'obscurité. Après avoir fermé la porte à clé, je cherchai à tâtons une lanterne et l'allumai. Passant près du bureau de Draco pour les allumer toutes, je remarquai un papier posé sur le dessus d'une pile. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi, pour m'assurer que Draco ne rôdait pas dans l'ombre comme il aimait le faire, et examinai la feuille. C'était une liste de noms rayés. Tout en bas de la feuille, mon nom apparaissait et était entouré deux fois. En dessous, cette tête en l'air de Malfoy avait noté que je convenais parfaitement pour jouer le rôle de fugitif.

Mystère résolu : voici comment Millicent avait apprit la nouvelle. Après tout je l'avais déjà vue fouiner dans les papiers de Draco. Cette sorcière allait finir par me faire tuer.

Et j'étais persuadé que c'était exactement ce qu'elle recherchait.

Cette bassesse me motiva : je resterai en vie et je ferai payer cher à cette peau de vache tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir depuis mon arrivée.

Je devais donc mettre au point mon plan d'évasion. Me rappelant avoir aperçu des livres à ce sujet, je fouillai dans les piles dans le salon. Bientôt, j'en tenais deux sur les techniques de poursuite, et un troisième sur l'art d'éviter la capture.

Et pas de hués s'il vous plaît: personne ne m'avait interdit de faire des recherches. J'empruntai les trois livres, priant pour que Draco ne m'arrache pas la tête quand il le découvrirait, pris une lanterne, et m'effondrai sur mon lit.

* * *

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, terrifié : un intrus avait pénétré dans ma chambre. En l'espace d'un instant, mon corps entier se couvrit de sueur. Une forme sombre trônait au-dessus de moi. Des bras puissants m'arrachèrent au lit et me plaquèrent contre le mur. Mon cœur cessa de battre.

_Ca y est_, me dis-je, désespéré, _c'est la fin pour moi._

* * *

Hohoho mais qui est-ce ? Que va-t-il arriver à Harry ? Le pauvre petit, il ne lui arrive que des malheurs… pire que Sophy ! XD (Oui je sais, c'était un jeu de mots pourri ^^)

* * *

**Je fais un petit "vote" pour les couples de personnages secondaires, j'hésite beaucoup entre la relation des personnages de Ron, Hermione, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini!**

**Et oui darkmoonlady, on peut voter autant de fois qu'on veut! C'est même conseillé si vous voulez que votre couple fétiche soit sélectionné xD**

**Donc svp choisissez entre ces trois "menus" de couples! Vous préférez **_**(J'ai mis les résultats des votes entre parenthèse) **_**:**

**MENU 1)** du BlaiseThéo et du RonHermione?(12 votes pour) (j'avoue que c'était ces couples-là que je voulais mettre au début…et surprise, surprise ce sont ceux qui plaisent le moins ! O_o j'ai bien fait de faire ce vote alors^^)

**MENU 2)** du RonBlaise et du HermioneThéo?(45 votes pour) (le favoris pour le moment! )

**MENU 3)** du RonThéo et du HermioneBlaise?(18 votes pour)

Dîtes-moi ce que vous préféreriez et j'écrirai en conséquence, je trouve ça plus sympa que ces couples-là soient au goût de tous :)

_**Merci**_ d'avance pour votre coopération, et à la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude! xD

Ayase

* * *

P.S. : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vais mettre la suite de Mortellement Vivant dans 1heure environ...:)


	11. Décision et préparation

**C**oucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que la vie est belle ! ^^

Je tiens à m'excuser mais je suis obligée de faire quelque chose que je ne fais jamais d'habitude : je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews :S

En fait je suis en plein bordel administratif pour m'inscrire à la fac (vu que j'ai loupé mes concours bouhouhou) et du coup je vais poster vite fait ce chapitre, ayant déjà mis la suite de Mortellement Vivant, et puis sauter dans le métro pour aller au bureau des équivalences. Je n'ai donc pas le temps de vous répondre, je suis terriblement désolée ! Je me sens extrêmement mal, si vous saviez… vous qui avez si gentiment pris de votre temps pour me laisser un petit commentaire…et je n'ai que eu le temps de compter les votes ! Argh pardon, pardon, pardon !

**Et merci, merci, merci pour votre soutien et votre participation au vote !**

* * *

**Juste un petit truc… (Vu que c'est revenu souvent dans vos reviews et que ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps à éclaircir):**

L'exercice du fugitif, c'est une mise en situation militaire au cas où un prisonnier du Ministre viendrait à s'évader (surtout si ce dernier tente de rejoindre Gryffondor). Severus et Sirius se demandent quel serait le meilleur moyen pour le rattraper ? Option 1) la horde de chiens pour flairer et capturer. Ou option 2) les soldats d'élite pour pister et traquer…et capturer. Voilà pourquoi ils ont mis en place cette simulation avec Harry dans le rôle du faux fugitif : pour voir quelle option est la plus efficace.

**Réponses aux questions des reviews :**

Kokiicookie : je mets généralement les chapitres toutes les semaines, le jeudi ou le mercredi…

Andy : Haha j'ai environ 10 chapitres d'avances pour chacune de mes fics, alors je peux les mettre régulièrement en ligne ;)

lily snape19 : Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas sur le bourdonnement d'Harry ? C'est un phénomène étrange…est-ce de la magie ? * grin *

cilandra : oui pardon j'ai oublié de parler de Ron ! Haha. En fait c'est parce que je n'ai pas encore écrit sur lui : c'est un Griffondor, vois-tu, alors puisque pour le moment Harry n'a affaire qu'à des Serpentards, Ron arrivera plus tard (Vers le…20eme chapitre ? je sais pas trop)…mais je n'en dis pas plus ! xD

Elektra Black : Je ne peux pas trop te répondre car ça donnerait trop d'informations mais non, Draco n'a pas rencontré Severus de la même manière que dans le livre, je t'ai déjà dis que j'allais changer au fur et à mesure ;) Par contre pour ce qui est de Sirius et Severus, on en apprendra plus sur eux (et sur Sirius…et plus tard sur Severus^^) plus tard dans les chapitres.

**Merci à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Titre : **Le Poison d'Irya.

**Chapitre :** Décision et préparation.

**Couple : **Draco et Harry ! (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?^^)

**Rating: **M pour la suite.

**Résumé **: Dans le donjon de Serpentard Harry attend son exécution. Mais, au dernier moment Draco Malfoy, homme puissant et au poste influent va lui proposer un marché : s'il entre à son service il aura la vie sauve. Harry accepte sans savoir que Draco l'a piégé : le Poison d'Irya, mortel et dont il est le seul à avoir l'antidote coule maintenant dans ses veines pour l'empêcher de lui désobéir ou de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, le poison n'est pas le seul problème d'Harry : des événements étranges se déroulent autour de lui et des Sorciers, êtres bannis du territoire, tentent même de l'assassiner…pourquoi ? Qui est réellement Harry ? Et comment va-t-il faire pour combattre son attraction grandissante envers le puissant et magnifique Draco Malfoy ? Intrigues, Amour, Magie…Harry plonge dans une nouvelle vie.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la génialissime J.K Rowling, et l'univers à Snyder, auteur que j'aimerais vous faire découvrir !

**Warnings :** AU et OOC! Je répète : COM-PLÈ-TE-MENT AU et OOC! Rien à voir avec l'univers de J.K ! En fait cette fic m'a été inspirée du livre de Snyder, Poison Study ! (ou le Poison Ecarlate, en français) Vous ne connaissez pas ? Courrez vite le lire !

_! En italique sont les pensées des personnages. !_

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, terrifié : un intrus avait pénétré dans ma chambre. En l'espace d'un instant, mon corps entier se couvrit de sueur. Une forme sombre trônait au-dessus de moi. Des bras puissants m'arrachèrent au lit et me plaquèrent contre le mur. Mon cœur cessa de battre.

_Ca y est_, me dis-je, désespéré, _c'est la fin pour moi._

Mais ensuite…rien.

Silence.

Mon agresseur ne daignait pas frapper, mais j'étais toujours cloué au mur, seulement en chemise de nuit ample, découvrant mon cou, mes épaules, mes clavicules et le haut de mes pectoraux ainsi qu'à partir de mes mi-cuisses.

M'habituant à l'obscurité, je reconnus mon agresseur.

-D-draco ?

* * *

A quelques centimètres de moi, le visage de Draco ressemblait à celui d'une statue de glace. Froid, figé, sans trace d'émotion. Un rayon de lumière se faufilait par la porte entrouverte, mais cela ne réchauffait pas le regard gris de mon attaquant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Draco ?

Sans m'avertir, il me relâcha.

Je me rendis compte, trop tard, qu'il me tenait loin au-dessus du sol, et je m'écroulai à ses pieds. Sans dire un mot, il pivota sur ses talons et quitta la pièce.

Je me levai en chancelant et le poursuivit jusqu'au salon. Debout devant son bureau, il me tournait le dos.

-Si c'est à cause des livres… , commençai-je.

Il fit brutalement volte-face. Je me tus en sursautant, la gorge serrée par la peur.

-Des livres ? Quels livres ?

Sa voix marquée par l'étonnement se fit froide et sèche.

-Tu m'as trompé Harry. Depuis le début, je n'ai pas cessé d'admirer ton cran, ton intelligence, ton instinct de survie. Et maintenant…

Il s'interrompit et parcourut la pièce des yeux, cherchant ses mots. Je le regardai, pétrifié.

-J'ai entendu des domestiques parler de l'exercice d'évasion. Ils faisaient des paris sur toi, sur ta mort.

Il grimaça avant de reprendre son visage froid et ses yeux furieux.

-Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide, aussi… indiscret ? Ma première réaction a été de te tuer moi-même, pour m'épargner la peine de chercher ton cadavre dans la nature.

-Je n'en ai parlé à personne ! M'exclamai-je entre la colère et la tristesse qui me serrait la gorge et le coeur. Pourquoi mettrai-je ma vie en danger de cette manière ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais ? Tu es le seul, avec Sirius et Severus, qui soit au courant !

-Eh bien, monsieur l'expert en espionnage, crachai-je en retenant avec peine mes larmes de couler, est-il vraiment impossible qu'on ait surpris notre conversation ? Ou qu'on soit entré ici ? Vos notes étaient à la disposition du premier venu je vous signale !

Avant qu'il puisse m'accuser de l'espionner en fouillant dans ses affaires, je m'empressai de me justifier.

-Elles sont en évidence sur votre bureau, juste là ! Si je les ai remarquées au premier coup d'œil, elles n'ont pas pu échapper à un intrus cherchant des informations.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Qui accuses-tu ?

Les sourcils de Draco se rapprochèrent et une crête se forma au-dessus de son nez. L'inquiétude assombrit son visage, puis s'estompa rapidement derrière son habituel masque impassible. Cette expression fugace m'éclaira considérablement et me calma légèrement, je ravalai mes larmes et réfléchis. Soit Draco, convaincu de ma culpabilité, avait oublié d'envisager d'autres hypothèses, soit il refusait d'admettre la possibilité d'une faille dans sa sécurité personnelle. Quoi qu'il en fût, je l'avais pris au dépourvu, et j'en éprouvai une grande satisfaction.

-J'ai des soupçons, articulai-je difficilement. Mais je n'ai pas de preuves, alors je n'accuse personne. Ce serait injuste…et puis qui me croirait ?

-Personne !

Draco prit une pierre grise sur son bureau et la jeta vers moi.

Abasourdi, j'esquivai de justesse avec un petit cri. Ce mec avait _sérieusement_ un **gros** pète au casque !

La pierre s'écrasa sur le mur derrière moi, faisant voler une pluie de petits éclats tranchants. Je dégluti et le surveillai, histoire de me mettre en position rapidement si je devais encore esquiver un projectile meurtrier du schizophrène qui me faisait face.

-Sauf moi, ajouta-t-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Je soupirai en constatant qu'il n'en avait visiblement pas l'intention.

-Soit je commence à prendre goût au danger, soit tu as raison et nous avons une fuite. Un indicateur. Si c'est le cas, il faut le retrouver.

-Ou _la _retrouver, déclarai-je, mine de rien.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Que faire ? Annuler l'exercice ? Trouver un autre fugitif ? Ou continuer comme prévu, et t'utiliser à la fois comme fugitive et appât…en encourageant notre espion à se démasquer.

Il fit une grimace et ajouta :

-Ou notre espionne.

Je fus surpris qu'il m'eût écouté.

L'idée de servir d'appât, étrangement, ne m'enchantait guère. Allez savoir pourquoi ?

-Et Bellatrix ? Demandai-je après un moment.

-Bella…elle peut être pleine de surprises mais elle n'a pas vraiment été imaginative jusque là. Au fond, je pense qu'elle ne tentera rien de sérieux avant d'avoir son mariage certifié et officiel. C'est à ce moment-là que les choses vont devenir intéressantes.

-Vous me rassurez, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique. Je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme.

Seul Draco était capable de considérer un complot contre ma vie comme un divertissement fascinant. Un fou je vous dis.

Il ignora complètement ma remarque, le saligaud.

-C'est à toi de choisir Harry.

Trop aimable. Mais aucun des deux scénarios ne me faisait envie, merci bien.

Si j'avais eu le choix (pour une fois, faut bien rêver hein…)je me serais réfugié dans un endroit où ma vie n'aurait plus été perpétuellement en danger. Où je n'aurais pas travaillé pour un tueur professionnel, où je n'aurais pas à craindre les manigances d'espions inconnus et de veuve vengeresse. J'aurais choisi la seule chose que je n'aurai jamais : la liberté.

Je poussai un gros soupir. La solution la moins dangereuse était tentante, mais vaine. J'avais été à la dure école et je savais que fuir ses problèmes n'aboutirait à rien. Si je m'en étais sorti jusqu'ici c'était uniquement grâce à mon étrange instinct de survie. Ce bourdonnement qui semblait posséder sa propre volonté, indépendamment de ma raison.

Cette_ magie_. Le mot me traversa l'esprit, puis je le repoussai. C'était impossible. Quelqu'un l'aurait remarqué et puisque la magie est formellement interdite sous peine de mort (par Draco d'ailleurs) à Serpentard on m'aurait forcément dénoncé.

Quoique…s'agissant de Voldemort, comment en être certain ?

Je secouai la tête, refusant de m'engager dans cette pente. De toute façon, c'était du passé. J'avais des problèmes plus urgents à résoudre. Je relevai la tête et vis que Draco me dévisageai avec intention, tentant de lire mes expressions pour deviner le fil de mes pensées, sans doute. Je tentai de prendre un visage impassible.

-D'accord, dis-je finalement, je servirai d'appât, et on verra qui mordra à l'hameçon. Mais qui tiendra le filet ?

-Moi.

J'expirai lentement, les pincements d'angoisse dans mon ventre s'apaisèrent un peu. Si Draco me couvrait, j'étais presque certain de m'en sortir. Il était le meilleur après tout.

-Ne modifie surtout pas tes plans. Je m'occupe de tout.

Draco prit la feuille sur laquelle figurait mon nom. Il la fit glisser dans une lanterne et l'enflamma. Je croisai les bras et lui lançai un regard entendu. J'attendais des excuses pour avoir failli m'étrangler et m'avoir fait une sacrée frousse.

Mais je savais que ce fier personnage ne s'excuserait jamais.

-Il vaudrait mieux que je te suive à la Fête de Poufsouffle, demain. A moins que tu aies décidé de refuser l'invitation de Greg ?

Il laissa échapper le papier en flammes, lequel flotta lentement jusqu'au sol_. Et une trace de brûlure en plus, une_.

-Comment savez-vous…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase et rétrécis mes yeux ahuris en deux fentes. Je n'avais même pas envie de savoir. J'étais certain que ce parano me surveillait ? Eh bien j'avais eu raison. Comme quoi je n'étais pas complètement paranoïaque.

Il ne m'avait pas interdit d'aller à la fête. Je pris ma décision, un peu parce que j'avais vraiment envie de m'amuser et me changer les idées…et beaucoup pour l'embêter.

-J'y vais. C'est un risque, et alors ? Je risque ma vie à chaque fois que je goûte le thé du Ministre…et que je pique un somme dans ma chambre. Au moins cette fois, j'ai une petite chance de m'amuser.

Il pinça ses lèvres mais garda son expression butée qui semblait me dire « même pas en rêve que je m'excuse. À ce moment-là j'ai eu raison, point ».

-C'est difficile de s'amuser sans argent.

_C'est ça, change de sujet._ Draco écrasa sous son talon les restes carbonisés de papier. _Oulala le pauvre parquet…_

-Je me débrouillerai, lui assurai-je.

-Veux-tu une avance sur ton salaire de fugitif ?

Je sursautai, ébahi. Il n'y a même pas cinq minutes il voulait me tuer et maintenant il jouait au gentil ? Jamais je n'arriverai à suivre les sautes d'humeur de ce caractériel !

-Non, j'attendrai de l'avoir gagné.

Je ne voulais aucun traitement de faveur de sa part (un peu de peur qu'il me le fasse payer plus tard). Et puis vraiment, sa prévenance me désarçonnait. Notre antagonisme permanent me convenait parfaitement. Et j'avais peur de le modifier.

Parce qu'éprouver des sentiments positifs envers Draco Malfoy, c'était complètement, totalement, _extrêmement_, dangereux.

J'admirai son habileté incroyable, et j'étais soulagé qu'il fût de mon côté (quand il était de bonne humeur). Mais les rats ne peuvent aimer les chats. Ce genre d'histoire finit toujours de la même manière : par la mort du rat.

-Comme tu veux, Harry, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Si tu changes d'avis tu peux me le dire. Quant aux livres, ne t'inquiète pas : tu peux en emprunter autant que tu veux.

Sur le seuil de ma porte, la main sur la poignée, je m'arrêtai.

-Merci, dis-je doucement en regardant la porte, refusant de faire face à Draco.

-Ce ne sont que des livres Harry…

-Non.

Je fixai obstinément le grain de bois.

-Pour la proposition, continuai-je, les joues rosées.

Un silence se fit derrière moi et la tentation fut trop importante. Curieux de voir sa réaction, je tournai la tête et lançais un furtif coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Il me regardait avec des yeux gris mielleux et un minuscule sourire. Mon cœur fondit et je me retournai vivement, rouge pivoine.

-Je t'en pris Harry, l'entendis-je murmurer avant que je ne m'enfuisse dans ma chambre, tremblant.

…Où je me rendis compte que cet enfoiré ne s'était toujours pas excusé.

* * *

Le château bourdonnait comme une ruche. Des domestiques surexcités se pressaient dans les couloirs, des rires ricochaient contre les murs de pierres. Ce soir, c'était l'inauguration de la Fête de Poufsouffle !

Les employés du château se hâtaient de terminer leurs tâches pour pouvoir assister à la cérémonie d'ouverture. Et même si j'avais passé la nuit à m'inquiéter (et à tenter de ne pas penser à Draco et son expression de la veille, à son corps fort et dominant pressé contre le mien quand il avait voulu me… me _tuer_… diantre, je devenais masochiste ou quoi ?) plutôt qu'à dormir, je me sentis gagné par leur enthousiasme. Refusant de m'attarder sur l'idée d'être traqué par des espions, je savourai d'avance la soirée de liberté qui s'offrait à moi.

Cet après-midi là, ma leçon avec Draco me parut interminable. Elle portait sur l'art de repérer une filature et à ma plus grande honte, j'étais tellement intenable que je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite. Après tout il n'était pas passionnant : pour l'essentiel ses conseils se réduisaient au simple bon sens et à quelques techniques que j'avais déjà lues dans ses livres.

Mes pensées vagabondaient donc je n'avais pas l'intention de passer ma soirée complètement stressé à regarder toutes les trente secondes par-dessus mon épaule. Finalement, vexé comme un poux par mon manque d'attention (je jubilai intérieurement), Draco abrégea la leçon.

Bientôt, je me dirigeai vers les bains, muni d'un uniforme propre et des rubans colorés offerts par cette adorable Hanna. A cette heure de la journée les bassins d'eau chaude étaient déserts. Je me lavai rapidement et me glissaient dans le grand bain. Quel bonheur ! Poussant de petits soupir de bien-être je m'immergeai lentement dans l'eau bouillante jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne mon menton.

Lorsque la peau de mes doigts fut tout à fait fripée, je me décidai à regret à sortir du bain.

Depuis un certain temps j'évitais les miroirs, mais ce jour-là, j'examinai mon reflet avec curiosité, me demandant ce que Draco avait bien pu voir la veille quand j'étais en petite tenue.

Je fus surprit de voir que je n'étais plus aussi squelettique qu'avant, bien qu'étant resté mince, mais les pâtisseries quotidiennes de Greg avaient fait leur effet. Mes cheveux, autrefois ternes et broussailleux, étaient devenus brillants mais restaient en bataille. La cicatrice sur mon front était toujours là et ressortait même un peu plus à cause de mon teint halé, qui avait réapparu. Le vert de mes yeux pétillait plus qu'à ma sortie de prison la vie m'était un peu revenue. Mon nez était toujours droit et fin et mes joues, bien que toujours un peu creuses, me donnaient un visage plutôt harmonieux, par rapport à celui de Millicent par exemple.

Je grimaçais. Personnellement je ne me trouvais pas « beau », mais si j'en croyais Hanna j'étais « mignon et sensuel », allez savoir ce que ça voulait dire_. Ah, les femmes…_

J'haussais les épaules et décidais que Draco n'avait rien dut voir de spécial.

Après avoir enfilé un uniforme propre, je tentais de coiffer mes cheveux…peine perdue. Je tressais donc les fins rubans dans mes cheveux et fis rejoindre les tresses un peu partout autour de ma tête, laissant les extrémités des rubans colorés retomber sur mes épaules. Quand je fus satisfait de mon reflet, du moins autant que je pouvais l'être, je sortis des bains.

* * *

Lorsque je me présentai dans le bureau du Ministre pour goûter son dîner, je redoutais une remarque acerbe au sujet de ma coiffure non réglementaire, mais Snape se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Sirius, quant à lui…j'entendis encore ses cris stridents raisonner dans mes oreilles tout le long du trajet vers la cuisine.

Je devais le rallier au club d'Hanna pour ceux qui me trouvait « absolument adoraaable ! Regarde ses beaux cheveux, Sev ! Oh, il va en avoir des prétendants ce soir ce petit coquin! ».

Rouge pivoine, j'avais presque couru vers les portes sous le regard moqueur du Ministre, qui pour une fois n'avait pas tenter de faire taire son extravaguant époux. J'hurlais intérieurement au complot.

En me voyant apparaître, Greg me gratifia d'un immense sourire. Il me dit qu'il venait juste de terminer de ranger la cuisine et qu'il allait se changer.

En l'attendant, j'observai de loin le petit groupe qui l'attendait en bavardant. De temps à autre, l'un deux jetait un regard hostile dans ma direction. Réprimant un soupir, je m'intimai l'ordre de ne pas me formaliser. Ils savaient tous que j'avais tué un Général.

Sans jamais leur avoir adressé la parole, je les connaissais de vue et de réputation. Seamus Finnegan, le plus âgé, était le chef du chenil du Ministre. Lui aussi était un survivant de l'ancien régime, trop précieux pour être remplacé. Les gens avaient généralement peur de lui et il n'avait qu'un seul ami : Dean Thomas, assistant cuisinier de Greg, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être arrivé. Beaucoup se demandaient d'ailleurs si ces deux-là n'étaient pas amants. Dean n'accordait aucun crédit aux rumeurs circulant sur le maître dresseur, selon lesquelles il avait des liens télépathiques avec ses chiens. Ce qui était aussi la raison de la crainte qu'il inspirait. Personne n'aimait la magie ici. Il est vrai que les chiens le comprenaient et réagissaient à ses ordres d'une façon très curieuse, presque magique. Les soupçons qui pesaient sur lui avaient fait de Seamus un paria, évité de tous, comme s'il était atteint d'une maladie contagieuse…un peu comme moi. Il vit que je l'observais et me fixa un moment, avant de hocher la tête en signe de reconnaissance, sans aucune animosité. Je me décidai à le trouver sympathique. Après tout j'avais entendu Sirius dire grand bien de lui un jour et le Ministre appréciait beaucoup le lien privilégié de Seamus avec les animaux. Et puisque Draco ne l'avait pas tué, c'est qu'il ne représentait aucun danger.

Colin Crivey, le petit gamin blond d'une dizaine d'années, était le grouillot de Greg. Son travail consistait à aller chercher en courant tout ce dont le cuisinier avait besoin. J'avais souvent vu Greg hurler dans ses oreilles…pour lui passer la main dans les cheveux l'instant d'après.

Lavande Brown, une jeune femme brune de mon âge, ou à peine plus âgée, était responsable du cellier avec son amie, Parvati Patil, que je ne voyais pas non plus. A présent, elle parlait à Seamus tout en tirant nerveusement sur les manches de son uniforme. Je devinai qu'elle n'affectionnait guère le maître-chien, mais elle préférait encore sa compagnie à la mienne.

Quand Greg revint de ses quartiers privés, nous nous mîmes en route. Colin s'élança au-devant du groupe, trop excité pour nous attendre. J'espérais juste qu'il n'allait pas glisser sur une fiente et se casser la figure.

Seamus et Lavande poursuivirent leur conversation et Greg et moi suivîmes à l'arrière.

Je respirais à pleins poumons l'air nocturne et laissait le vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux et gonfler mes vêtements. Je me sentais déjà mieux.

Je lançai un petit coup d'œil vers le château mais je ne vis aucune trace de Draco. Nous suivait-il ? Ou était-il déjà sur place ?

Bientôt, nous vîmes apparaître au loin les tentes du cirque.

-Hanna ne vient pas ? Demandai-je à Greg.

-Nous la retrouverons là-bas avec Dean, Anthony et Parvati. Ils ont tous eu des problèmes de dernière minute. Hanna y est allée en catastrophe cet après-midi lorsqu'on s'est aperçu que les costumes des danseurs étaient complètement mités. Elle a essayé d'arranger le coup, la pauvre a du bien galérer…

-Oh non quelle pagaille ! Hanna est vraiment trop gentille d'être allée prêter main forte.

-C'est Hanna. Répondit simplement Greg avec un visage attendri.

Pendant quelque temps nous marchâmes en silence assez loin derrière les autres. Seamus avait l'air d'avoir une marche dynamique et Lavande semblait vouloir mettre le plus de distance entre elle et moi.

-Et ton gâteau ? Lui dis-je pour changer de sujet.

-Colin l'a apporté à la fête ce matin. Le concours de pâtisserie a lieu le premier soir, pour qu'on puisse vendre la marchandise tant qu'elle est fraîche. Dès qu'on sera arrivé j'irai voir les résultats.

Il resta un instant silencieux et je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver pour qu'il soit si taciturne ce soir, alors que c'était l'ouverture de la grande fête…

-Et toi Harry, tu ne participes à aucun concours ?

-Je n'ai pas d'argent pour m'inscrire.

C'était la vérité…du moins en partie. Je commençais à connaître Greg et je ne voulais pas que lui et sa grande bouche aillent raconter à tout le monde la somme astronomique que Draco m'avait proposée pour l'exercice du fugitif.

Greg eut un petit claquement de langue dégoûté.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le goûteur n'est pas payé. Ce serait sûrement plus prudent…parce qu'avec ce système, ceux qui veulent des informations sur le Ministre n'ont qu'à soudoyer le goûteur.

Il se tourna vers moi, soudain sérieux.

-Et toi Harry, vendrais-tu des informations sur le Ministre et Sirius ?

Il se tu un instant puis rajouta :

-…Ou sur Draco Malfoy?

* * *

Babouuuuummm ! xD Hrum-hrum, alors ? Vous vendriez, vous, des informations sur Draco ? xD

AU PLUS OFFRANT : EST-IL SLIP OU CALEÇON ? XD

...Ok, je sors. De toute façon il faut que j'y aille ^^

Bisous à tous et rdv la semaine prochaine! ;)

* * *

**Je fais un petit "vote" pour les couples de personnages secondaires, j'hésite beaucoup entre la relation des personnages de Ron, Hermione, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini!**

**Et oui darkmoonlady, on peut voter autant de fois qu'on veut! C'est même conseillé si vous voulez que votre couple fétiche soit sélectionné xD**

**Donc svp choisissez entre ces trois "menus" de couples! Vous préférez **_**(J'ai mis les résultats des votes entre parenthèse) **_**:**

**MENU 1)** du BlaiseThéo et du RonHermione?(14 votes pour) (j'avoue que c'était ces couples-là que je voulais mettre au début…et surprise, surprise ce sont ceux qui plaisent le moins ! O_o j'ai bien fait de faire ce vote alors^^)

**MENU 2)** du RonBlaise et du HermioneThéo?(50 votes pour) (le favoris pour le moment! )

**MENU 3)** du RonThéo et du HermioneBlaise?(21 votes pour)

Dîtes-moi ce que vous préféreriez et j'écrirai en conséquence, je trouve ça plus sympa que ces couples-là soient au goût de tous :)

_**Merci**_ d'avance pour votre coopération, et à la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude! xD

Ayase


	12. La fête de Poufsouffle, part 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !

Vos reviews m'ont fait rire, c'est marrant que tout le monde voit Draco en caleçon… ET LE STRIG LÉOPARD, ON EN FAIT QUOI, HEIN ? Faut pas l'oublier celui-là, voyons ! Roh ! xD

Sinon, Léna-chan m'a posé une question intéressante sur le nombre de chapitres de cette fic… et je lui ai répondu environ 30, histoire que vous vous fassiez une idée ^^ (ce qui est EXTRÈMEMENT long pour moi, qui aie l'habitude des fics de quinze chapitres maximums ! O_O)

Enfin bref, sans plus tarder, voici la suite ! Plongeons dans l'époustouflante Fête tant attendue ! Elle révèlera bien des surprises à Harry… ;)

**Bonne lecture de cette première partie ! :D**

* * *

**Titre : **Le Poison d'Irya.

**Chapitre :** La fête de Poufsouffle, part 1.

**Couple : **Draco et Harry ! (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?^^)

**Rating: **M pour la suite.

**Résumé **: Dans le donjon de Serpentard Harry attend son exécution. Mais, au dernier moment Draco Malfoy, homme puissant et au poste influent va lui proposer un marché : s'il entre à son service il aura la vie sauve. Harry accepte sans savoir que Draco l'a piégé : le Poison d'Irya, mortel et dont il est le seul à avoir l'antidote coule maintenant dans ses veines pour l'empêcher de lui désobéir ou de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, le poison n'est pas le seul problème d'Harry : des événements étranges se déroulent autour de lui et des Sorciers, êtres bannis du territoire, tentent même de l'assassiner…pourquoi ? Qui est réellement Harry ? Et comment va-t-il faire pour combattre son attraction grandissante envers le puissant et magnifique Draco Malfoy ? Intrigues, Amour, Magie…Harry plonge dans une nouvelle vie.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la génialissime J.K Rowling, et l'univers à Snyder, auteur que j'aimerais vous faire découvrir !

**Warnings :** AU et OOC! Je répète : COM-PLÈ-TE-MENT AU et OOC! Rien à voir avec l'univers de J.K ! En fait cette fic m'a été inspirée du livre de Snyder, Poison Study ! (ou le Poison Ecarlate, en français) Vous ne connaissez pas ? Courrez vite le lire !

_! En italique sont les pensées des personnages. !_

* * *

Chapitre 11 : La fête de Poufsouffle, part 1.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le goûteur n'est pas payé. Ce serait sûrement plus prudent…parce qu'avec ce système, ceux qui veulent des informations sur le Ministre n'ont qu'à soudoyer le goûteur.

Greg se tourna vers moi, soudain sérieux.

-Et toi Harry, vendrais-tu des informations sur le Ministre et Sirius ?

Il se tu un instant puis rajouta :

-…Ou sur Draco Malfoy?

* * *

Sa question me fit froid dans le dos. Ce pourrait-il que…non, c'était impossible.

… N'est-ce pas ?

Me demandait-il cela par curiosité ou bien s'agissait-il d'une… _proposition _? Je m'imaginais aisément la réaction de Draco s'il apprenait que je vendais les secrets de ses parents adoptifs. Mieux valait rester pauvre toute ma vie que m'exposer au courroux de ce tueur professionnel…et mourir jeune dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Non, dis-je. Je ne crois pas.

_Pitié, faites que Draco ne nous écoute pas quelque part ou Greg et moi allons avoir de sérieux ennuis…_

Greg acquiesça par un petit grognement. Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous et je luttai pour ne pas regarder frénétiquement autour de nous à la recherche d'une ombre meurtrière aux cheveux blonds platine avec un couteau à la main.

Tout en marchant, je me demandai si Crabb, l'ancien goûteur, échangeait des renseignements contre de l'argent. Cela aurait expliqué l'inimitié de Draco à son égard...et le fait que Greg le soupçonnait d'avoir tuer Crabb.

Ce qui, connaissant le personnage, aurait été fort probable.

-Si tu veux, je t'offre l'inscription, dit subitement Greg. Tu m'as été d'une aide précieuse pour le gâteau…et tu m'as déjà fait gagner beaucoup d'argents.

Il me fit un clin d'œil pendant que je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Merci, je le mériterai en sachant tout ce que tu fais sur mon dos cher _ami_, mais vu que je ne me suis préparé à aucun concours, ça serait du gâchis.

En outre, j'étais décidé à prouver à Draco qu'on pouvait s'amuser sans dépenser le moindre centime. _Lui rabattre son caquet lui ferait le plus grand bien une fois de temps en temps à ce grand prétentieux._

Malgré mes résolutions, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Toujours pas de Draco en vue. En vain, j'essayai de me convaincre que c'était une bonne chose, car si j'arrivai à le repérer, chacun pourrait en faire autant.

-A quelle compétition aurais-tu participé ? demanda Greg, me tirant de mes réflexions.

Avant que j'aie pu répondre, il agita les mains.

-Non, non ! Ne me dis rien en fait ! Je vais deviner.

Je l'encourageai d'un sourire las.

-Voyons voir…tu es petit, mince, gracieux…je parie que tu aimes la danse !

Je ris.

-Tu devrais me voir me trémousser comme si j'avais des épines dans le derrière, je fais peur à tout le monde, un vrai danger public. Essaie encore, gros malin !

Il s'esclaffa et secoua la tête.

-Bon, bon… tu as une jolie voix, harmonieuse, douce…et tu ressembles à un oiseau mélancolique… un oiseau chanteur. Chantes-tu ?

-Pour péter les carreaux, oui. Tu comptes accompagner chacune de tes suppositions par une analyse foireuse de ma personnalité ?

-Non, roh. Tais-toi maintenant, que je réfléchisse. Tu es coriace mais je viendrai à bout de ton mystère !

Les lumières de la fête s'intensifiaient. Un vague brouhaha flottait jusqu'à nous, mélange de voix, de musique, et de cris d'animaux.

-Tu as de jolis doigts, longs et fins. Tu pourrais être couturier?

-Sans Hanna je me baladerai à poil. Jamais tenu un fil et une aiguille dans ma main sans m'embrocher.

-Non mais vraiment, Harry tu ne m'aides pas ! Un peu de volonté que diable !

Nous rîmes alors que les bruits s'intensifiaient. Greg m'étudia pendant un long moment. Je lui fis un sourire cabotin, était-il en manque d'idée ?

-Jockey ? dit-il enfin d'un air désespéré.

Je lui donnai un coup de poing dans le bras.

-Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis petit ?

-Noooon, quelle idée, voyons !

Mais son sourire démentait ses propos, le saligaud.

-En plus, tu me crois assez riche pour posséder un cheval ?

Seuls les citoyens les plus fortunés possèdent des chevaux. Et les officiers haut gradés du Ministre. Nous autre, pauvres quidams, nous contentons de nos jolis petons.

-Les propriétaires de chevaux de course ne les montent pas eux-mêmes, ils embauchent des jockeys ! Et puisque tu as exactement le physique qu'il faut…

Je grognai et il partit d'un petit rire moqueur.

-…enfin bref, je ne divague pas complètement tu vois, j'ai une super logique.

-Oh, c'est sûr. Complètement erroné, mais indiscutablement formidable.

Nous rîmes et nous chamaillâmes jusqu'à notre arrivée à la première rangée de grandes tentes multicolores. Nous cessâmes alors de parler, éblouis par le spectacle que nous offraient tous nos sens.

Des couleurs partout, des odeurs si intenses qu'elles me brûlaient jusqu'au sang. Je fus pris de vertige, submergé par tant de sensations.

Les torches et les feux de camp éclairaient la fête comme en plein jour. Les tentes abritant les spectacles et les concours étaient éparpillées à travers l'immense campement. Autour des tentes : des tas d'étalages de marchands en tout genre.

Danseurs costumés, spectateurs et enfants affluaient autour de nous dans un vacarme assourdissant. Nous avions complètement perdu Seamus et Lavande. Si Greg ne m'avait pas pris le bras, la foule m'aurait emporté et piétiné sans même s'en rendre compte.

Je savais que Greg se dirigeait vers son obsession : les résultats du concours de pâtisserie, alors je le laissai me guider en observant avidement autour de moi.

Nous retrouvâmes Seamus, Dean, Parvati et Lavande dans une petite tente d'où émanait un délicieux parfum de gâteau. Mon ventre gargouilla. A notre arrivé toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Greg et une foule s'approcha pour le féliciter : il avait remporter le premier prix ! C'était la cinquième année consécutive et un cuisinier déclara que cela constituait un record absolu. Greg se pavanait comme un paon et je lui sourit en le félicitant, amusé par son regard qui cherchait Hanna pour qu'il puisse crâner devant elle.

Mais Hanna était encore au stand de couture lui apprit-on. Je m'esclaffais à sa tête de déterré.

Pour fêter sa victoire Greg nous offrit à tous un verre de vin. Verre à la main, nous errâmes à travers la fête. Colin apparaissait de temps en temps pour nous faire un rapport fiévreux sur ses découvertes, puis s'évanouissait dans la foule à la recherche de nouvelles merveilles. Je me retins de toutes mes forces pour ne pas faire de même.

A deux reprises, mon regard s'attarda sur une femme à l'expression sérieuse et aux yeux redoutablement intelligents. Ses cheveux bouclés et touffus semblaient encore plus indomptables que les miens et elle portait un uniforme de maître fauconnier.

La deuxième fois que je l'aperçus, elle se trouvait tout près de moi et je croisai son regard. Ses yeux marron ressortaient sur son teint halé et soutinrent le mien avec insolence. Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez elle…mais quoi ?

Il me fallu un moment pour mettre le doigt dessus : elle était comme moi et les orphelins de Voldemort : à la différence des Serpentards, nous avions le teint naturellement halé. Pas à cause du soleil, mais par pigmentation naturelle de l'épiderme.

Notre groupe à la dérive fut emporté par la foule vers une grande tente à rayures vertes et argents : la tente des acrobates.

Trampolines, cordes raides et tapis de sol grouillaient d'hommes et de femmes portant des costumes colorés.

Du coin de l'œil je vis que Greg m'observait avec une expression triomphante.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es acrobate !

-Je l'_étais_.

-C'est pareil. J'ai gagné ! J'ai deviné ! Je. Suis. Trop. Fort ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

Pour moi, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. Voldemort m'avait ôté le goût de la gymnastique à jamais.

Avant cette discipline m'apportait joie et satisfaction. Quand j'étais encore avec les autres orphelins, nous étions un petit groupe à s'entraîner d'arrache pied pour participer au concours d'acrobatie.

J'étais arrivé en finale l'été avant que Voldemort ne commence ses expériences sur moi.

A partir de là, j'ai été formellement interdit d'entrainement. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de le faire en secret, lorsque Voldemort avait le dos tourné. Malheureusement, il m'avait découvert en plein entraînement une semaine avant la fête de Poufsouffle. Ma sueur s'était tournée en glace lorsque j'avais vu la rage pure qui animait ses traits. Et il m'avait puni. Il m'avait fouetté tous les soirs de la fête après m'avoir attaché des poids au cou, aux poignets et aux pieds. Il m'ordonnait d'éviter le fouet. Si le bourdonnement bizarre se présentait, j'y arrivais. Sinon, mon sang coulait et la douleur me déchirait.

Je vivais dans la peur constante : celle d'enrager Voldemort au point où il franchirait la seule limite qu'il s'était posée. Bien qu'il m'eût infligé presque tous les supplices imaginables, il ne m'avait jamais violé. Voilà pourquoi j'acceptai de faire des culbutes et des sauts périlleux tout en portant des chaînes. Pour l'empêcher de franchir cette ligne invisible.

Un bras lourd se posa sur mes épaules : celui de Greg. Je tressaillis et revins au présent.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il me fixait, l'air inquiet.

-On aurait dit que tu faisais un cauchemar les yeux ouverts…

-Désolé…

-Ah, mais ne t'excuses pas en plus ! Tiens, Colin nous a rapporté ça, ça te fera du bien.

Il me tendit une tourte fumante. Je cherchai le gamin pour le remercier. Quand je rencontrai son regard, il pâlit, écarquilla les yeux, et se détourna.

_Sympa_. _Quelqu'un lui a parlé de mes exploits à ce que je vois._

-Harry, tu veux sortir ? Me demanda Greg, toujours soucieux.

-Non, non, ça va merci, j'étais juste…plongé dans mes souvenirs.

-Tes souvenirs ? Tu devais sacrément détester l'acrobatie !

-J'adorais ça.

Greg me regarda comme si j'étais timbré. Comment lui en vouloir ? Je devais avoir l'air d'un déséquilibré. J'adorais l'acrobatie, mais pas tous les événements qui lui étaient associée : la fois où le Lord m'avait surprit en entraînement, puis, l'année suivante, ma participation secrète au concours…qui avait abouti à la mort de Voldemort.

Un frisson me parcourut. Ces souvenirs explosifs me guettaient mais je n'étais pas prêt à les affronter, je commençai à peine à réapprendre à vivre.

-Finalement, Greg, je veux bien aller voir la danse d'Helga.

C'était une danse magnifique avec des danseurs colorés parfois montés sur des échasses, parfois au sol, qui dansaient et faisaient des acrobaties avec des torches enflammées. C'était le plus beau spectacle de la Fête.

Il me prit le bras aussitôt et notre petit groupe quitta la tente pour se mêler à la foule au-dehors. Colin partit en courant pour nous garder des places. A cet instant, un ivrogne me heurta violemment et me fit trébucher. Il marmonna des excuses et me salua en levant son verre. Puis, s'essayant à une révérence, il perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa à terre. Je fus partagé entre la colère et le rire. D'humeur bénévole, je m'approchais pour l'aider à se relever quand j'aperçus les lueurs des torches. Un rythme régulier faisait vibrer le sol : les danseurs arrivaient, faisant tournoyer d'immenses bâtons au-dessus de leur tête. Fasciné, j'en oubliai l'ivrogne. Je l'enjambai même carrément pour les suivre vers leur tente.

Dans la cohue, j'avais perdu Greg. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas outre mesure, jusqu'à ce que je remarque les quatre hommes qui m'entouraient. Ils avaient des uniformes réglementaires de forgerons et de fermiers. Je murmurai des excuses et tentai de me glisser vers la tente, mais ils ne firent que me serrer de plus près.

Ils m'encerclaient.

_C'est un piège, _me souffla mon bon sens alors que la terreur m'envahissait.

-_Draco ! _Hurlamon cœur.

* * *

Pauvre Harry, il ne peut même pas se rendre à une fête tranquillement sans qu'on ne cherche à le tuer… quelqu'un a une idée de qui pourrait bien lui avoir tendu un piège ? * grin *

Qui donc pourrait vouloir sa mort…

* * *

**Je fais un petit "vote" pour les couples de personnages secondaires, j'hésite beaucoup entre la relation des personnages de Ron, Hermione, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini!**

**Et oui darkmoonlady, on peut voter autant de fois qu'on veut! C'est même conseillé si vous voulez que votre couple fétiche soit sélectionné xD**

**Donc svp choisissez entre ces trois "menus" de couples! Vous préférez **_**(J'ai mis les résultats des votes entre parenthèse) **_**:**

**MENU 1)** du BlaiseThéo et du RonHermione? SOUTENEZ CES PAUVRES COUPLES NÉGLIGÉS ! ^^(16 votes pour) (j'avoue que c'était ces couples-là que je voulais mettre au début…et surprise, surprise ce sont ceux qui plaisent le moins ! O_o j'ai bien fait de faire ce vote alors^^)

**MENU 2)** du RonBlaise et du HermioneThéo?(56 votes pour) (le favoris pour le moment! )

**MENU 3)** du RonThéo et du HermioneBlaise?(23 votes pour) (Pas souvent exploité dans les fics d'après ce que j'ai compris…)

Dîtes-moi ce que vous préféreriez et j'écrirai en conséquence, je trouve ça plus sympa que ces couples-là soient au goût de tous :)

_**Merci**_ d'avance pour votre coopération, et à la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude! xD

Ayase

* * *

P.S : le nouveau chapitre de Mortellement Vivant arrive dans moins d'une heure ! :)


	13. La Fête part2, Le Requiem

Oulala j'ai failli oublié de mettre mes chapitres ce soir ! Toutes mes excuses pour l'heure tardive ! :S

Je voulais aussi vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine parce que je pars en Grèce pendant 7 jours ! (Hiiiiiii je suis trop conteeeente ! hrum-hrum. Je me calme.)

Alors pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre… * roulement de tambours* UN CHAPITRE DE 14 PAGES ! XD

Oui, je sais, je sais, c'est noël avant l'heure ! (Comment ça j'exagère ?) Cette fic étant connue pour ses chapitres très courts (mais INTENSES, of course xD) (…j'ai l'impression de faire une pub pour café O_o BREF.) je me suis dis que c'était un bon cookie de paix que de vous offrir **2 chapitres en 1 **! Après tout en ce moment c'est les soldes, restons dans cette bonne optique ! ) Donc voilà…pardonnée ? ^^

**Voili voilou je vous souhaite à tou(te)s bonne santé, bonnes vacances, bonne soirée/journée, bonne nuit et bonne vie à tous et à toutes ! …Et bonne lecture aussi, tant qu'on y est xD**

* * *

**Titre : **Le Poison d'Irya.

**Chapitre :** La fête de Poufsouffle, part 2. Le Requiem.

**Couple : **Draco et Harry ! (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?^^)

**Rating: **M pour la suite.

**Résumé **: Dans le donjon de Serpentard Harry attend son exécution. Mais, au dernier moment Draco Malfoy, homme puissant et au poste influent va lui proposer un marché : s'il entre à son service il aura la vie sauve. Harry accepte sans savoir que Draco l'a piégé : le Poison d'Irya, mortel et dont il est le seul à avoir l'antidote coule maintenant dans ses veines pour l'empêcher de lui désobéir ou de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, le poison n'est pas le seul problème d'Harry : des événements étranges se déroulent autour de lui et des Sorciers, êtres bannis du territoire, tentent même de l'assassiner…pourquoi ? Qui est réellement Harry ? Et comment va-t-il faire pour combattre son attraction grandissante envers le puissant et magnifique Draco Malfoy ? Intrigues, Amour, Magie…Harry plonge dans une nouvelle vie.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la génialissime J.K Rowling, et l'univers à Snyder, auteur que j'aimerais vous faire découvrir !

**Warnings :** AU et OOC! Je répète : COM-PLÈ-TE-MENT AU et OOC! Rien à voir avec l'univers de J.K ! En fait cette fic m'a été inspirée du livre de Snyder, Poison Study ! (ou le Poison Ecarlate, en français) Vous ne connaissez pas ? Courrez vite le lire !

_! En italique sont les pensées des personnages. !_

* * *

Chapitre 12 : La fête de Poufsouffle, part 2. Le Requiem.

Dans la cohue, j'avais perdu Greg. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas outre mesure, jusqu'à ce que je remarque les quatre hommes qui m'entouraient. Ils avaient des uniformes réglementaires de forgerons et de fermiers. Je murmurai des excuses et tentai de me glisser vers la tente, mais ils ne firent que me serrer de plus près.

Ils m'encerclaient.

_C'est un piège !_ Me hurla mon bon sens alors que la terreur m'envahissait.

-_Draco ! _Hurlamon cœur.

* * *

J'ouvris la bouche pour hurler, mais une main gantée étouffa mon cri. Les deux forgerons me prirent par le bras et me forcèrent à avancer. Dans la foule dense, personne ne semblait remarquer que je me faisais enlever.

_BANDE D'ÉGOCENTRIQUES ! SORTEZ LES YEUX DE VOTRE TROU DU CUL ET AIDEZ-MOI ! _, avais-je envie de leur hurler avec frustration, mais la panique commençait à me figer la langue.

Et la main sur ma bouche n'aidait pas non plus il faut dire.

J'eus beau me débattre, les hommes ne ralentirent pas. Ils m'emportaient loin des lumières de la fête, loin de la protection de la foule. Tendant le cou, je cherchai un moyen de m'échapper. Peine perdue, mes agresseurs étaient trop grands pour que j'aperçoive quoi que ce soit.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à l'ombre d'une tente isolée. Une silhouette sortit alors de ses pans et s'avança vers nous.

-Quelqu'un vous a vu ? Vous avez vérifié que vous n'avez pas été suivis ?

C'était une femme.

-Tout s'est bien passé, répondit Affreux n°1, ils étaient occupés à regarder les danseurs.

-Parfait. Maintenant, tuez-le.

_Oh Seigneur non, que quelqu'un m'aide ! Draco, bon sang mais où es-tu ? _

Un objet métallique étincela dans la main d'Affreux n°1. Je me débattis de plus belle et l'espace d'un instant, parvins à me libérer. Mais Affreux n°3 et 4 me clouèrent au sol, retenant mes bras, pendant qu'Affreux n°1 me tenaient les jambes et qu'Affreux n°2 levait son arme.

-Pas de couteaux bande d'imbéciles ! Pas de sang. Servez-vous de ça.

Elle tendit à Affreux n°2 une longue et fine lanière. En un clin d'œil le couteau disparut et Affreux n°2 passa la lanière autour de mon cou.

-Noooooon !

Mon cri fut étouffé par le manque d'air. Le garrot se resserra. Mes membres furent pris de convulsions. Des points blancs flottèrent devant mes yeux.

Et je sus que c'était fini. Je n'avais vraiment plus d'espoir. J'allais mourir étouffé lors de la Fête de Poufsouffle, isolé dans un passage sombre. Quelle fin pitoyable.

Un faible bourdonnement s'échappa soudainement de mes lèvres…trop tard. L'instinct de survie qui m'avait sauvé de Voldemort, puis des gardes de Bellatrix, n'avait pas été assez puissant, cette fois-ci.

Comme de très loin, j'entendis la femme dire :

-Dépêchez-vous ! Il commence à projeter !

Les hommes resserrèrent leur prise autour de mes bras, faisant remonter ma tunique et dévoiler mon ventre.

-A-attendez, se mit tout d'un coup à chuchoter faiblement la femme, cette marque sur son nombril…

Puis une voix d'ivrogne bredouilla :

-S'cusez-moi bonnes gens…veux just' remplir mon verre…

D'un coup, la lanière se desserra et l'air pénétra dans mes poumons. Je fis le mort, une tactique toujours payante : les hommes me poussèrent à terre et me piétinèrent dans leur empressement d'aller neutraliser l'intrus.

De ma position au sol, je vis Affreux n°1 se ruer sur l'ivrogne. J'eus envie de lui crier de s'enfuir, de courir pour sa vie, que s'il restait là il n'aurait plus jamais de bière (ce qui, j'en étais certain, serait le moyen le plus efficace pour le faire détaler sans qu'il ne demande son reste), mais j'étais incapable de rassembler assez de souffle.

Un tintement métallique raisonna : la lame du couteau avait heurté la chope en étain. D'un geste vif, l'ivrogne envoya voler le couteau au loin. Puis il leva sa chope, comme tout à l'heure pour me saluer, et frappa Affreux n°1 qui s'effondra à terre, inerte.

Mon regard s'illumina et je fis un micro-sourire. J'avais compris.

Les trois autres se jetèrent sur l'attaquant. Affreux n°2 et 4 l'attrapèrent par les épaules tandis qu'Affreux n°3 lui décrochait deux coups de poing au visage.

_Ouh c'est pas bon ça mon gars, tu vas nous l'énerver là…_

S'appuyant de tout son poids sur les Affreux n°2 et 4 l'homme leva brusquement ses deux jambes et les entoura autour du cou d'Affreux n°3. On entendit un craquement sinistre puis il s'écroula aussi.

_J'te l'avais dis. On m'écoute jamais, c'est dingue ça..._

L'ivrogne n'avait pas lâché sa chope : il s'en servit pour asséner un violent coup à la trachée d'Affreux n°2, qui s'effondra en se tenant le cou. Puis il pivota à gauche et décocha un coup à la tempe d'Affreux n°4. Et ce fut terminé.

La bagarre n'avait duré que quelques secondes. La femme n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, intensément concentrée sur la lutte. Je la reconnus, c'était la femme aux cheveux bruns et touffus que j'avais remarqué un peu plus tôt. Qu'allait-elle faire, maintenant que ses gros bras étaient hors service ?

Je me redressai, les jambes flageolantes. La femme se retourna vivement, comme si elle avait oublié mon existence. Elle parut hésiter un instant, ses yeux se posèrent sur mon ventre, mais elle finit par secouer la tête. Puis elle se mit à chanter. C'était un air doux et mélodieux, qui s'insinuait et résonnait en moi.

-Calme-toi, disait-il, allonge-toi, repose-toi…

_Oui_, pensais-je en m'étendant de nouveau, _je suis si fatigué…_

Je me laissais bercer…jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à me manquer soudainement. La femme chantait mon requiem.

Sorti de nulle part Draco se dressa devant moi et se mit à crier en me secouant par les épaules. Comme je le pensais : l'ivrogne, c'était lui. Qui d'autre pouvait l'emporter contre quatre hommes gros et forts, uniquement armé d'une choppe de bière ?

Il ne m'avait pas abandonné finalement… il m'avait protégé comme il l'avait dit.

-Récite la liste des poisons ! Hurla Draco.

_Mais il va arrêter de me donner des ordres tout le temps celui-là ?_ Je décidai que pour une fois, j'allais l'ignorer. _Vive ma petite rébellion ! _

- Récite-les ! MAINTENANT ! C'est un ordre Harry !

_Non mais vous voyez ? Un vrai tyran._ Par la force de l'habitude les noms des poisons défilèrent dans ma tête par ordre alphabétique. La musique s'arrêta, la sensation d'étouffement disparut et je respirai de nouveau. Je pris de grandes bouffées étranglées, laissant l'air s'engouffrer dans mes poumons.

-C'est bien Harry, continue de réciter…

Je ne lui avouerai jamais que mon esprit contradictoire avait failli me tuer. S'il m'en parlait, ma version officielle serait qu'il n'avait pas crié assez fort au début et je ne l'avais pas entendu, point. Tout de sa faute quoi !

La femme et le couteau avaient disparus. Draco me souleva et me remit sur mes pieds. Je vacillai et il me prit l'épaule et la main pour me retenir et m'éviter de retomber sur mes fesses. Je serrai sa main dans la mienne, réprimant mon désir de me blottir dans ses bras en sanglotant.

Il venait de me sauver la vie, encore.

Draco attendit patiemment que j'eus repris mon équilibre puis examina rapidement les hommes sur le sol. Il retourna l'un des corps et murmura un « merde ».

-Quoi ?

-Des étrangers.

J'avalai difficilement.

Des étrangers. Pas des voisins d'un autre district militaire de Serpentard, non. Des _étrangers_.

Des Griffondors clandestins s'étaient introduit à Serpentard.

* * *

-Et la femme ? Où est-elle ? Demandai-je.

-Partie.

-Tu vas essayer de la rattraper ?

J'étais encore sonné et je ne me rendis pas compte d'avoir utiliser le tutoiement.

Draco me lança un regard étrange.

-Harry, c'est une sorcière du Sud. Maintenant que je l'aie perdue de vue, je n'ai plus aucune chance de la retrouver.

_Pfeu, le feignant. _Me tenant par le bras, il me conduisit hors de la tente, en direction de la fête.

J'étais encore sous le choc de l'attaque, tous les muscles de mon corps tremblaient. Malgré ma raillerie intérieure il me fallut quelques instants pour comprendre ce que Draco venait de dire.

-Une…sorcière? M'horrifiai-je. Je croyais que les sorciers étaient bannis de Serpentard !

Tués à vue par la personne à côté de moi plutôt, mais je ne parvins pas à prononcer ces mots.

-Malgré nos mesures dissuasives, certains passent parfois la frontière.

-Mais je croyais que…

-Nous en discuterons plus tard Harry, me coupa-t-il. Pour l'instant j'aimerais que tu ailles retrouver Greg et ses amis. Et fais comme si de rien n'était. Cette femme ne devrait rien tenter d'autre…ce soir.

« Ce soir », Draco pensait donc qu'elle allait retenter de me tuer un autre jour, mieux préparée et avec un meilleur plan sans doute.

_Oh joie, quelle vie palpitante je mène. Qui veut échanger ?_

Nous nous faufilâmes dans l'ombre jusqu'à repérer Greg, tout près de la tente des acrobates. Il me cherchait, m'appelait. Draco plissa les yeux en le regardant puis me fit signe d'aller le rejoindre.

Je n'avais fait que quelques pas lorsqu'il me rappela.

-Harry, attends.

Je me retournai. Il s'approcha gracieusement de moi et tendit la main vers mon cou. J'eus un mouvement de recul instinctif et sa main se figea. Il me regarda doucement et je me repris. Draco avança de nouveau sa main et me retira le garrot toujours autour de mon cou. Je sentis un doigt me caresser la joue et le cou dans la manœuvre. Mais le toucher avait été si aérien que je ne sus comment le prendre. Je le regardai mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur mon cou. Je m'intimais l'ordre de ne pas rougir. Il n'avait fait que m'effleurer bon sang ! Et je ne savais même pas s'il l'avait fait exprès ou pas!

Il me tendit le garrot du bout des doigts comme si c'était un serpent particulièrement dégoutant. Je frissonnai en faisant la grimace et il le jeta immédiatement dans l'herbe.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à mon sauveur blond je me retournai et me dirigeai vers le cuisinier.

Quand il m'aperçut enfin Greg irradia des ondes de soulagement. Après ce qu'il venait de m'arriver la méfiance m'envahit malgré moi. Quelle raison avait-il d'être si inquiet ? Je pouvais simplement m'être égaré dans la foule…mais lorsqu'il s'approcha, je sentis une forte odeur de vin. Je fronçai du nez.

-Harry, te…te cherchais partout, bafouilla-t-il.

Il était complètement saoul. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il désespérait de me retrouver.

L'alcool transforme son homme : même les parieurs les plus cyniques deviennent sentimentaux.

…Je décidai qu'il fallait _absolument_ que je voie Draco saoul.

-Il y avait trop de monde, j'ai voulu prendre l'air.

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi. Draco me surveillait-il encore ? Ou bien était-il parti arrêter les éventuels survivants de la bagarre ?

Dire que tout à l'heure j'étais ravi de quitter enfin le château… A présent, je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : me sentir en sécurité dans l'appartement de Draco.

_Voilà une association d'idée bien inattendue…_En_ sécurité avec Draco… , _me dis-je.

-J'étais sûr de finir par te retrouver, dis-je à Greg.

Je n'aimais pas trop lui mentir mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Je regardai Greg et sourit : c'était vraiment un ami. Un ami assez fidèle pour me chercher quand j'avais disparu, et qui eût sans doute été le seul à me regretter si j'avais été tué.

Si Draco était venu à ma rescousse, je savais que c'était uniquement pour s'éviter la peine de former un nouveau goûter. Je refoulai la douleur dans ma poitrine à cette cruelle vérité et suivit le regard illuminé de Greg pour voir Hanna et toute la bande s'approcher de nous.

En l'apercevant, Greg m'avait brusquement lâché le bras et s'était précipité vers elle. La couturière sourit et l'accusa gentiment de me faire les yeux doux alors qu'il avait rendez-vous avec elle. Je m'esclaffais alors qu'éploré et saoul Greg la supplia de la pardonner, expliquant qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre puisque je l'avais aidé à remporter le concours de pâtisserie. Hanna se joint à mon hilarité, me décrocha un sourire chaleureux alors que je lui fis un clin d'œil, puis elle mit son bras autour de Greg et, enlacés, ils prirent le chemin du château.

Nous les suivîmes à distance pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Comme à l'aller je fermai la marche, mais, cette fois, j'avais Parvati et Lavande pour compagnons.

Elles firent quelques pas en silence à mes côtés, en se jetant des coups d'œil fréquents. Je me demandai ce qu'elles mijotaient. Lavande finit par hocher la tête en direction de son amie et se tourna vers moi, me lançant un regard acariâtre.

_Et c'est parti_, soupirai-je.

-Je me demande bien ce que Greg te trouve, commença-t-elle.

_Qu'elle façon charmante de lancer la conversation !_

-Pardon ? Dis-je d'un ton neutre.

-Tu l'as très bien entendue, grogna Parvati, il a raté la danse du Feu pour partir à ta recherche comme un amant en peine.

-Comme un poids lourd complètement beurré tu veux dire, l'interrompis-je.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, cracha Lavande, depuis ton arrivé les habitudes de la cuisine partent n'importe comment !

Je soupirai, déjà las de cette stupide discussion.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Avant, les sautes d'humeur de Greg étaient prévisible, affirma Parvati, il était gai et enjoué quand tout allait bien avec Hanna et qu'il gagnait au jeu. Lunatique et grincheux quand ce n'était pas le cas. Mais d'un coup…

-Tu décides de faire copain-copain avec lui et il est exécrable avec nous ! L'interrompis Lavande en me lançant une grimace de dégoût.

Parvati hocha la tête, son regard grave et accusateur planté sur moi.

-Même quand il a gagné le gros lot il est resté triste et déprimé, me dit-elle, c'est vraiment insupportable au bout d'un moment, il nous fait vivre un enfer !

-En plus, nous savons tous que tu essaies de le piquer à Hanna ! Cracha Lavande avec force. Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite et rester loin de la cuisine, compris ?

Ces deux merdeuses avaient vraiment _mal _choisi leur moment pour venir me chercher des noises. Je venais d'échapper de justesse à la mort et je n'étais absolument pas d'humeur à écouter leurs conneries abracadabrantes.

La colère bouillonna en moi, je saisis le bras de Lavande, la plus agressive, et la fis pivoter vers moi. Nous nous dévisageâmes alors que Parvati s'était arrêtée quelques pas plus loin, le visage soudain soucieux rivé sur moi. Elle devait sans doute se demander si le dangereux psychopathe que j'étais n'était pas à deux doigts de péter sa durite et d'exterminer leur joyeuse petite bande de potes à la con.

-Moi aussi, sifflai-je à la tête de Lavande, je serais sans doute exécrable si j'avais tous les jours affaires à des morues pareilles ! Ecoutez-moi bien bande d'idiotes, mon amitié avec Greg ne vous regarde pas. Et ta petite théorie, Lavande, est _complètement_ à côté de la plaque. Y'a une mauvaise ambiance en cuisine ? Je m'en contre fou. Ce n'est pas _mon_ problème, alors ne venez pas m'emmerder à ce sujet. Vous vous démerdez et vous me fichez la paix, « compris » ?

Je la repoussai d'un geste brusque. A leur expression choquée je vis qu'elles ne s'attendaient nullement à une réaction aussi véhémente de ma part.

Que croyaient-elles ces cruches ? Qu'il leur suffisait de me menacer pour que je cesse de parler à Greg et Hanna ? Et bien qu'elles aillent se faire voir, les problèmes des cuisines me passaient largement au-dessus de la tête.

Des problèmes, j'en avais moi-même à revendre, et des beaucoup plus grave en plus, merci bien.

Par exemple, pourquoi une sorcière de Griffondor voulait-elle ma mort ?

* * *

Arrivé au château je fis mes adieux à Greg et Hanna et me pressai vers les appartements de Draco. Bien qu'impatient d'être en sécurité à l'intérieur, je persuadai les gardes devant la porte d'inspecter les appartements avant que j'y rentre. Ils sortirent en proclamant « R.A.S » et je les dévisageai stupidement avant de me rappeler ce que ça signifiait.

_Peuvent pas parler normalement eux ?_

J'allumai toutes les lanternes et m'installai sur le divan, face à la porte.

J'étais à cran et je savais que je n'arriverai pas à me rassurer tant que Draco ne serait pas rentrer.

Je veillai donc jusqu'à son arrivée, un peu avant l'aube.

-Harry ! Mais que fais-tu là, tu n'as pas dormi ?

Un hématome mauve, gros comme un poing, avait fleuri sur sa mâchoire, et contrastait avec sa peau pâle. Je me dis que c'était un beau gâchis.

-Quel observateur, je suis impressionné.

Il me lança un sourire las, mais je fus content de voir ses yeux pétiller.

-Pas la peine de faire ton malin, personnellement c'est direction mon lit pour toute la matinée, (il me lança un regard narquois). Mais toi tu dois goûter le petit déjeuner du Ministre dans moins d'une heure. Tu vas être frais…  
Je pinçai les lèvres et le fusillais du regard, ce qui le fit juste ricaner encore plus.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, marmonnai-je. J'ai besoin de réponses.

-Hm…et quelle est ta question ? demanda Draco en éteignant une à une les lanternes.

-Euh je sais pas, pourquoi une sorcière du Sud a-t-elle voulu me tuer par exemple ? M'exclamai-je, levant les bras en l'air comme si j'avais affaire à un demeuré.

-Ah ! C'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander.

Draco me lança un regard perçant.

-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Les gardes de Bellatrix, d'accord. Mais une sorcière ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien me vouloir.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas lui avoir voler sa peluche ou avoir tué son cochon dinde préféré, par hasard ?

-Ha. Ha. Je suis mort de rire.

Les lèvres de Draco tremblèrent pour refouler son fou rire pendant que je peinais à garder mon calme. Comment pouvait-il trouver ça amusant ? Remarque ce n'était pas la première fois que l'idée de ma mort lui paraissait divertissante, je ne voyais même pas pourquoi je relevai encore.

Il se passa la main sur son visage.

-Je suis désolé. Mais Harry, franchement, tu sembles avoir un talent inné pour te mettre les gens à dos…même ceux que tu ne connais pas.

-C'est un don. Ironisai-je.

Draco s'assit à son bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains, m'ignorant.

-Une sorcière du Sud…une Fondatrice, qui plus est. Les plus puissants sorciers. Sais-tu qu'il n'en existe que quatre à chaque génération dans tout le territoire de Griffondor ? Quatre ! Et depuis la prise de pouvoir, aucun des Fondateurs ne s'est aventuré à Serpentard. A l'occasion ils envoient un de leur laquais, doté de pouvoirs insignifiants, pour fouiner dans nos affaires. Je les intercepte toujours et je les mets hors d'état de nuire. Severus ne tolère aucune magie à Serpentard.

Du temps de la monarchie, les sorciers constituaient l'élite du royaume. Traités comme des seigneurs, ils exerçaient une influence considérable sur le roi. Selon la légende, Draco les avait tous assassinés après le coup d'Etat. Je me demandais bien comment, vu qu'il avait été incapable d'arrêter cette femme aux cheveux touffus et à la peau halée.

Brusquement, Draco se leva, l'air songeur, prit une pierre grise sur son bureau et se mit à arpenter le salon en jonglant avec. Je tressailli. La dernière fois que ce malade mental s'était amusé avec une pierre, il me l'avait balancé de toute ses forces à la figure.

Je me roulai en boule pour former une cible aussi réduite que possible, luttant pour ne pas carrément aller me réfugier derrière le divan.

Ca lui aurait fait bien trop plaisir.

-Pour que les gens du Sud risquent un de leurs Fondateurs, il faut un événement…

(Draco lança la pierre en l'air, cherchant le mot qui convenait.)Un événement _capital_. Alors pourquoi s'en prennent-ils à toi ?

Il soupira et s'installa près de moi, sur le divan.

Quand il remarqua ma position il haussa un sourcil et me lança un regard perplexe. Les joues roses je me redressais en toussotant.

-Un accès de fatigue.

-…Bien sûr.

Il me lança un sourire en coin railleur et je luttai pour ne pas lui tirer la langue.

Je me rendis alors compte qu'assis, nous étions tellement proches que nos cuisses se touchaient. Mon cœur rata un battement. Pourquoi diable était-il venu s'assoir aussi prêt ? Il y avait de la place partout autour de nous ! A croire qu'il le faisait exprès pour me faire rougir ce gredin sournois…

-Reprenons depuis le début, continua-t-il, imperturbable. Il est évident que tu as des origines Gryffondor.

-Q-quoi ?

Moi ? Un Gryffondor ?

C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais réfléchi à mes origines… j'avais été trouvé dans la rue lorsque j'étais tout petit, puis recueilli par Voldemort. La seule question que je me sois jamais posée était celle de mes parents : étaient-ils morts ? M'avaient-ils abandonné ? En tout cas je ne gardais aucun souvenir de ma vie avant l'orphelinat, dans lequel je suis arrivé vers mes six ou sept ans. J'éprouvais surtout de la gratitude envers le général Voldemort à l'époque, puisqu'il m'avait offert un toit. L'affirmation si désinvolte de Draco me causa un réel choc.

-Ton teint est plus mat que celui des gens du Nord, tu n'as qu'à comparer les couleurs de nos peaux… et tes traits rappellent ceux des Griffondor. Tu ressembles un peu à Sirius, tu vois ?

-Sirius ? Demandai-je abasourdi, Sirius est de Griffondor ?

Il me regarda comme un ignare.

-Bien sûr. Lui et Sev se sont rencontrés là-bas et sont tombés amoureux quand ils étaient adolescents. Et puis Sirius, l'éternel imprévisible impétueux, à décider de suivre Severus pour l'aider à faire la conquête de Serpentard, il disait qu'ainsi ils allaient « bien se marrer ».

Je le regardai, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

-Tout le monde sait ça Harry ! Ri-t-il.

Eh bien pas moi. Je ne l'avais pas non plus entendu à l'orphelinat. Mais peut-être Voldemort ne voulait-il pas qu'on apprenne nos origines et qu'on demande à rentrer chez nous, à Griffondor… En fait on nous avait plutôt appris à se méfier des Griffondors, on nous disait qu'ils étaient des parias, des gens malhonnêtes qu'il fallait à tous prix éviter.

Apprendre que moi et Sirius venions de là-bas me laissa interdit. Ca venait bouleverser quelques-unes de mes convictions. Parce qu'honnêtement, si tous les Griffondors étaient comme Sirius, alors je les aimais d'avance !

Je me rappelai de la Fondatrice et de son chant assassin et fit une grimace. Oui enfin…peut-être pas tous en fait.

Draco se trompa sur la signification de ma grimace et me posa une main réconfortante sur le genou.

Je frôlai la syncope.

- Il n'y a aucune raison d'en avoir honte, Harry. Sous l'ancien régime la frontière avec Griffondor était ouverte et les traversées matérielles et humaines, très fréquentes. A mon avis, tu as été abandonné dans la panique qui a suivi le coup d'Etat. Avant que nous fermions la frontière, beaucoup de gens ont fui vers Griffondor. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua.

-Ils devaient croire que nous allions massacrer tout le monde comme des barbares… alors que Severus n'a fait que donner un uniforme et un travail à chacun.

En plus de la main toujours sur mon genou, j'étais toujours sous le choc. Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais éprouvé de curiosité au sujet de ma famille ? Je ne savais même pas où j'avais été trouvé précisément ! Et pourquoi ne me rappelai-je de rien avant mes six ans ? Maintenant que j'y pensai, c'était vraiment très étrange.

A l'orphelinat, on nous répétait constamment que nous avions de la chance d'avoir un toit, des vêtements, une éducation et même de l'argent de poche pour les plus sages et les plus obéissants.

-Mais je m'égare, dit Draco en retirant sa main de mon genou.

L'impression glacée que me laissa la perte de sa chaleur me surpris au plus haut point.

-Revenons au sujet qui nous intéresse, dit-il en se relevant et en se remettant à arpenter la pièce comme un fauve dans sa cage dorée.

- Je ne pense pas que cette femme ait un lien avec ta famille. Pourquoi ta propre famille voudrait-elle te tuer ?

-Je ne sais même pas si j'en ai une, lui dis-je d'un ton triste.

-Tout juste. Dis-moi Harry, à part le meurtre de Tom, as-tu fais quelque chose par le passé ?

-Je ne suis pas un tueur en série, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, lui répondis-je d'un ton sec.

Il sourit et fit « non » de la tête.

-Je sais. Je t'aurais déjà attrapé sinon.

Je le fusillai du regard mais il se contenta de continuer à marcher avec son air prétentieux.

Je priais pour qu'il se prenne les pieds dans son foutoir et qu'il s'explose la tronche par terre, ça lui ferait les pieds.

-Je voulais dire : as-tu été témoin d'un meurtre ou d'un crime, par exemple ?

-Euh…, je réfléchis. Non.

-Bon. As-tu surpris des gens entrain de comploter contre le Ministre ? Contre Sirius ?

Ou autre chose du même genre…

-Rien, affirmai-je.

Je m'en serais souvenu quand même, mais là j'étais certain de n'avoir jamais vécu quelque chose du genre.

Draco tapota doucement la pierre contre son front. Je me retenais de lui lancer « Toc, toc, y'a quelqu'un ? –Non, personne ! Ici c'est vide ! ». C'était puéril et je n'étais pas sûr qu'il aurait apprécié.

…Je crois que j'étais _vraiment_ fatigué. J'aurai intérêt à faire une bonne sieste après le déjeuner du Ministre.

-D'accord, continua Draco pendant que mon cerveau perdait dix années. Supposons que ce soit lié à Voldemort, le seul événement conséquent de ta vie.

-Hey ! M'insurgeai-je.

J'avais l'impression qu'il me traitait de bouseux avec son air condescendant.

-Il s'était peut-être ligué avec les gens du Sud…continua-t-il après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil espiègle. En le tuant, tu as ruiné leurs plans. Ils projettent d'envahir Serpentard et te croient au courant de leur complot…

_Houla_, paniquai-je, _dans quelle merde je m'étais encore fourré moi ?_

-Non, ça serait absurde, marmonna-t-il à mon plus grand soulagement. Sev n'a aucun désir d'agrandir Serpentard en partant en guerre, et Griffondor pareil.

Draco se passa la main sur le visage avant de poursuivre.

-Autre hypothèse : avec son mariage Bella a décidé de garder profil bas et a donc fait appel à un stratagème plus subtil et imaginatif pour t'assassiner. Ainsi, elle peut obtenir satisfaction sans se compromettre…

Je déglutis, la panique commençant à me faire trembler.

-…Non, ça ne tient pas debout.

Mais bon sang qu'il arrête de me mettre des idées terrifiantes dans la tête avant de se rétracter ! Qu'il les garde pour lui dans ces cas-là, merde ! Ca ne va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça…  
-Connaissant Bella elle aurait embauché des gros bras, pas une sorcière, continua Draco, aveugle à mon tumulte.

Il s'arrêta un instant.

-Sauf si elle a des relations que j'ignore…mais ça reste improbable.

-C'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe, marmonnai-je.

Il me lança un sourire en coin.

-Je suis simplement réaliste.

Draco jeta un regard autour de lui. La moitié des lanternes brûlaient encore. Reposant la pierre sur le bureau –je soupirai de soulagement, pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas décidé de me l'envoyer sur la tronche- il acheva de les éteindre alors que les premières lumières de jour éclairaient timidement le ciel.

D'un coup il se figea et grimaça.

-Evidemment, les sorciers n'hésiteraient pas à passer la frontière pour venir récupérer l'un des leurs.

Il me jeta un regard pénétrant. Puis, avant que j'aie pu protester, il ajouta :

-Mais dans ce cas à quoi bon t'assassiner ? Ils n'ont aucune raison de vouloir ta mort, ils auraient plutôt essayé de te faire passer la frontière.

En entendant ça j'eus un flashback de la femme, le regard rivé sur mon ventre «A-attendez, cette marque sur son nombril… » avait-elle dit.

…Quelle marque ?

Mon pouls s'accéléra soudain et je relevai ma tunique précipitamment.

J'examinai mon ventre et…Rien. Un nombril, certes, mais pas de marque.

Je rabaissai le tissu, confus. J'avais dû mal entendre. Je n'avais pas l'esprit très clair sachant qu'ils étaient en train de m'étouffer…

Draco bâilla, il était dos à moi et n'avait donc pas vu mon petit manège sans queue ni tête. Il tâta du bout des doigts le bleu sur sa joue. J'espère qu'il souffrait, pour me venger des frayeurs qu'il m'avait faites.

-Je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Je vais au lit.

_Bah voyons ! On fait son petit effet et on va pioncer peinard !_

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier. Je me redressais, soudain alerte.

-Draco !

Il se stoppa et se retourna.

-Oui ?

-Mon antidote.

-Ah oui, tout de suite.

Il continua à gravir l'escalier. Pendant qu'il s'affairait à l'étage, je me demandai pourquoi il se montrait aussi distrait au sujet de mon antidote. Pour ma part, je ne cessais jamais d'y penser. Lentement mais sûrement, l'idée de ma mort sans cesse repoussée m'empoisonnait le cerveau.

_Oh le jeu de mot ! Je suis spirituel quand je suis exténué dites-donc !_

Draco finit par revenir et me tendit l'antidote.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop te coiffer aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ?

Je passai la main dans mes cheveux. Les rubans que j'y avais tressés étaient déchirés et pleins de nœuds.

-Parce qu'avec un peu de chance et un manque de discipline de leur part, ils arriveront à cacher la marque sur ton cou.

* * *

Avant de me présenter au bureau du Ministre je fis une toilette rapide. J'eus juste le temps de me laver et d'enfiler un uniforme propre avant l'heure du petit déjeuner. Le garrot avait laissé sur mon cou un anneau rouge vif que mes cheveux ne pouvaient cacher, même en laissant mes cheveux s'indiscipliner au possible.

D'habitude j'entrai dans le bureau du Ministre en étant chaleureusement salué par Sirius avec son habituel « Oh, Harry ! Bonjour, bonjour, comment vas-tu ? » et ses questions à n'en plus finir entre deux trois railleries bien senties pour son mari.

Je recevais un hochement de tête du Ministre lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur, et son indifférence lorsque ce n'était pas le cas. Les deux me convenaient parfaitement, après tout, même lorsqu'il était fâché il ne s'en prenait jamais à moi. Il était toujours juste et impartial.

En l'absence de Sirius pour X raison, voilà comment ça se passait : je goûtais le déjeuner du Ministre, jetai un coup d'œil à son programme de la journée, puis je repartais sans qu'un seul mot n'ait été échangé entre nous.

Mais aujourd'hui un silence grave des deux hommes salua mon arrivée et alors que je posai le plateau repas sur la table, Sirius me demanda doucement de m'asseoir.

Perché sur le bord d'une chaise inconfortable, je nouai mes mains sur mes genoux et tentai de prendre l'air impassible. A l'intérieur, la terreur liquéfiait mes membres.

-Draco nous a informé de l'événement d'hier soir, m'intima gentiment Sirius. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui, merci. Le rassurai-je, la gorge sèche.

Allait-ils donner l'ordre de m'exécuter pour arrêter de faire perdre du temps à Draco ? Parce que je me rendais compte que je leur posais pas mal de problèmes pour un simple goûteur.

-Je n'aimerai pas qu'un incident du même genre vienne compromettre mon exercice, me dit le Ministre.

-Severus Snape…le menaça Sirius d'une voix basse.

Le Ministre se contenta de me fixer de ses yeux ténébreux tout en sirotant son thé. Je le vis néanmoins regarder son charmant époux en chien de faïence, ne semblant pas très rassuré. Mais son regard braqué sur moi était déterminé.

-Draco m'assure que votre participation à l'exercice nous aidera à résoudre l'énigme plus rapidement. Mais je n'en suis pas convaincu.

Je déglutis difficilement, la peur faisant trembler mes mains.

-J'ai plutôt l'impression que vous allez vous faire tuer... et se faisant, faire échouer l'exercice.

-Arrête ça tout de suite Severus ! Le gronda son mari. Harry est parfaitement capable de s'en sortir, c'est un jeune homme vif et intelligent.

-Pourtant selon Draco il ne l'a pas reconnu hier soir, même quand il s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec lui.

-Mais c'était…

Le Ministre leva une main apaisante.

-Sirius, j'aimerai entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

La bouche de Sirius se referma dans un « clac » frustré. Il foudroya son époux du regard et croisa les bras, comme s'il boudait ou qu'il s'apprêtait à piquer une grosse colère.

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai aussitôt. Une explication trop hâtive, mal argumentée, ne convaincrait pas le Ministre.

Par ailleurs, il ne semblait pas vouloir me faire tuer, juste m'écarter de son exercice. Il m'offrait donc une échappatoire que je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir refuser. Devais-je vraiment risquer ma vie pour cet exercice militaire ? Je n'étais pas un espion professionnel, je n'avais même pas reconnu Draco dans son déguisement d'ivrogne avant qu'il ne commence à se battre.

D'un autre côté, c'était à ma vie que ces mystérieux assaillants en voulaient. Si je n'essayais pas de les attirer dans le piège du blond, ce seraient eux qui détermineront le lieu et l'heure de ma mort. Je pesai les arguments « pour » et « contre » avec l'impression de marcher sur une corde raide.

-Je n'ai aucune expérience en matière de chasse à l'homme, dis-je au Ministre. Il est très difficile pour un novice de repérer une filature en plein milieu d'une foule bruyante. Mais quand je serais seul, dans la forêt, ce sera plus facile pour moi. Je pense en être capable.

Je m'interrompis un instant. Le Ministre resta silencieux et Sirius me fit un signe de tête encourageant, m'intimant de continuer pour convaincre son époux.

-Si nous arrivons à attirer cette sorcière à découvert, nous pourrons peut-être découvrir pourquoi elle a voulu me tuer…et si elle est un danger pour Serpentard.

Le Ministre ne répondit toujours pas. Il restait immobile, comme un serpent qui attend patiemment sa proie. Je lançai un coup d'œil désespéré à Sirius, qui me fit les gros yeux en articulant un « continue » silencieux.

En désespoir de cause, la tête vide, j'abattis ma dernière carte.

-Draco et votre mari m'en croient capable.

-Absolument ! Acquiesça Sirius avec vigueur.

Mon interlocuteur nous jaugea du regard, moi et Sirius. J'aurai parié avoir vu ce dernier faire trembloter sa lèvre inférieure avec un regard de chiot battu lorsque le regard du Ministre se posa sur lui, mais je ne dis rien et croisai mes doigts discrètement.

-Nous procéderons comme prévu, dit-il.

Sirius m'envoya un sourire de vainqueur.

-Même s'il est improbable que tu ailles très loin…et donc que cette _sorcière_ se manifeste.

Il cracha ce mot comme s'il avait un goût déplaisant.

-Bien sûr qu'il va aller loin ! Il te réserve des surprises Sev, j'en suis persuadé.

Je soufflai, mais lançai un regard dubitatif à Sirius. Il en était peut-être persuadé mais moi je croyais surtout que j'allai me prendre une déculottée vite et bien.

-Je t'ordonne de garder le silence sur cette affaire, Harry.

-Oui Harry, c'est plus prudent pour toi. Et puis si les gens apprennent qu'une Fondatrice se balade librement à Serpentard, ils vont paniquer, renchéri Sirius.

-Oui, évidemment, dis-je.

-Bien. Ce sera tout, trancha le Ministre.

Alors que je m'éclipsais, Sirius me prit le bras. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu se rapprocher de moi.

-Et Harry, me chuchota-t-il tout bas, tu te rappelles que je t'avais dit qu'au moindre problème tu pouvais venir me voir ? (J'hochai la tête.)Ca tient toujours. Après tout, certains fugitifs se préparent avant leur évasion…

Je lui lançai un regard perdu mais il se contenta de me faire un clin d'œil énigmatique.

-Sache simplement que j'aime me balader dans le couloir nord en fin d'après-midi. Maintenant, file !

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que je fus dans le couloir menant à la cuisine que je compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Je passais donc le reste de la journée à rassembler des provisions et du matériel pour l'exercice.

Le départ était prévu pour le lendemain à l'aube. Je fis d'abord un détour par la forge, où je constatai avec amusement qu'il suffisait de prononcer le nom de Draco pour obtenir tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Puis je me dirigeai vers l'atelier de couture.

Hanna, pour sa part, m'aurait offert la lune si elle avait pu. Quand je lui expliquai que je voulais seulement emprunter un sac à dos en cuir, elle parut déçue.

-Garde-le mon chou, il traîne ici depuis des lustres.

Je m'attardai un peu en sa compagnie. On discutait, elle cousait, on rigolait, elle me fit part des derniers ragots, je lui dis que non, je ne savais pas si Draco était slip ou caleçon, et que non, je ne rougissais pas. Elle chouina, je la taquinai au sujet de Greg, elle rougit, et je me fis gronder pour ne pas avoir suffisamment de chair sur mes os.

Me rendant compte qu'il était déjà l'heure, j'embrassai Hanna et filai en direction du couloir nord.

Sirius m'y accueillit seul avec un sourire de renard. Sans un mot il me tendit un pot.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-De la colle. Extra forte. M'expliqua-t-il simplement. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait toujours servir à un ancien acrobate.

Je lui lançai un regard sidéré.

-Comment savez-vous… ?

Il s'esclaffa, de son rire de chien que j'aimais tant.

-La spécialité de Draco est d'écouter aux portes. Me dit-il simplement.

Je rougis en me rendant compte que Draco m'avait surveillé de si près qu'il avait entendu mes conversations avec Greg.

-Et il est d'un naturel jaloux et possessif, alors penses-tu, il écoutait bien attentivement !

Alors que je bégayais pour nier et défendre notre honneur bafoué, Sirius rit de plus belle, me décoiffa les cheveux, et s'en alla d'un air nonchalant.

En un instant j'avais compris pourquoi il énervait tant son mari parfois…

Mon sang se glaça la minute d'après. En début de soirée Greg m'avait demandé si j'acceptai de vendre des informations sur lui, Sirius ou le Ministre. Bien que j'aie refusé, Greg pouvait avoir de sérieux ennui pour me l'avoir proposé. Je me souvenais que Draco ne lui faisait pas confiance, il m'en avait parlé à l'Infirmerie.

Draco allait-il faire surveiller Greg ? Le faire tuer?

… Avais-je perdu le peu de confiance qu'il m'accordait pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé?

* * *

Je me rendis à la cuisine qu'en dernier, à l'heure où le rangement était terminé et les employés, partis.

J'avais besoin de parler seul à seul avec Greg, sans cette charmante Lavande, entre autres. Je décidai de ne pas lui faire part de ce que je venais de comprendre. J'avais peut-être tord, ça ne servait à rien de lui faire peur.

Je le trouvai debout au comptoir, rédigeant des menus.

-Tu as l'air en forme, dit Greg à voix basse. Moi par contre…

Il se déplaçait précautionneusement et je ris en comprenant qu'il avait une sévère gueule de bois.

Il grimaça au son de mon hilarité et murmura « pas si fort, bon sang, pas si fort… » torturé.

Je m'excusai alors qu'il tentait doucement de se remettre droit. Son teint était blême, ses yeux soulignés par des cernes sombres.

-Je ne resterai pas longtemps le rassurai-je. Je voudrais juste t'emprunter quelques petites choses.

Curieux, Greg redevint presque lui-même. _Ah, l'éternel fouineur parieur…_

-Du pain, pour commencer.

Comme Hanna, il parut déçu de ma simple demande. Il tendit le doigt vers une grande pyramide de pains.

-Prends tout ce que tu veux 'Ry.

Pendant que je choisissais une miche, il me demanda :

-As-tu besoin d'autre chose ?

-Euh…oui.

Ma dernière requête était un peu délicate. C'était pour cela que je tenais à m'entretenir seul avec Greg.

-C'quoi ?

-Il me faudrait…Un couteau.

Greg tressaillit. Un éclair brilla dans ses yeux et je devinai que des images de meurtre défilaient devant ses yeux. Je vis presque son cerveau travailler, mettant notre amitié naissante en balance avec cette requête hors du commun et les dangers qu'elle représentait.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'interroge sur mes motifs, et commençai à préparer mes réponses.

Mais je me trompais.

-Lequel ? Me demanda-t-il simplement.

Je lui souris. Avec ça, je serai fin prêt pour l'exercice de demain.

* * *

Ohohoho alors, z'avez aimé ? Un cookie pour une review ! xD

Vous l'avez compris, le fameux exercice du fugitif arrive au prochain chapitre, je me demande bien ce qu'il va pouvoir se passer… ? :P

Mwhahaha rdv dans deux semaines pour le découvrir !

* * *

**Je fais un petit "vote" pour les couples de personnages secondaires, j'hésite beaucoup entre la relation des personnages de Ron, Hermione, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini!**

**Et oui darkmoonlady, on peut voter autant de fois qu'on veut! C'est même conseillé si vous voulez que votre couple fétiche soit sélectionné xD**

**Donc svp choisissez entre ces trois "menus" de couples! Vous préférez **_**(J'ai mis les résultats des votes entre parenthèse) **_**:**

**MENU 1)** du BlaiseThéo et du RonHermione? SOUTENEZ CES PAUVRES COUPLES NÉGLIGÉS ! ^^(19 votes pour) (j'avoue que c'était ces couples-là que je voulais mettre au début…et surprise, surprise ce sont ceux qui plaisent le moins ! O_o j'ai bien fait de faire ce vote alors^^)

**MENU 2)** du RonBlaise et du HermioneThéo?(57 votes pour) (le favoris pour le moment! )

**MENU 3)** du RonThéo et du HermioneBlaise?(23 votes pour) (Pas souvent exploité dans les fics d'après ce que j'ai compris…)

Dîtes-moi ce que vous préféreriez et j'écrirai en conséquence, je trouve ça plus sympa que ces couples-là soient au goût de tous :)

_**Merci**_ d'avance pour votre coopération, et à la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude! xD

Ayase

* * *

P.S : le nouveau chapitre de **Mortellement Vivant** arrive dans moins d'une heure ! :)


	14. Secrets dévoilés

Okay, je ne sais plus où me mettre :S

Je vous avais dit « à dans deux semaines ! »…et je reviens 1mois après… sorryyyy !

Mais ça y est, l'attente est terminée, voici le chapitre sur **l'exercice du fugitif! **

J'espère que vous allez tous bien, que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont en eu, et je vous dis **WELCOME BACK** à tous, mes très chers lecteurs ! :D

* * *

**Titre : **Le Poison d'Irya.

**Chapitre :** L'exercice du fugitif me dévoile des secrets.

**Couple : **Draco et Harry ! (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?^^)

**Rating: **M pour la suite.

**Résumé **: Dans le donjon de Serpentard Harry attend son exécution. Mais, au dernier moment Draco Malfoy, homme puissant et au poste influent va lui proposer un marché : s'il entre à son service il aura la vie sauve. Harry accepte sans savoir que Draco l'a piégé : le Poison d'Irya, mortel et dont il est le seul à avoir l'antidote coule maintenant dans ses veines pour l'empêcher de lui désobéir ou de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, le poison n'est pas le seul problème d'Harry : des événements étranges se déroulent autour de lui et des Sorciers, êtres bannis du territoire, tentent même de l'assassiner…pourquoi ? Qui est réellement Harry ? Et comment va-t-il faire pour combattre son attraction grandissante envers le puissant et magnifique Draco Malfoy ? Intrigues, Amour, Magie…Harry plonge dans une nouvelle vie.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la génialissime J.K Rowling, et l'univers à Snyder, auteur que j'aimerais vous faire découvrir !

**Warnings :** AU et OOC! Je répète : COM-PLÈ-TE-MENT AU et OOC! Rien à voir avec l'univers de J.K ! En fait cette fic m'a été inspirée du livre de Snyder, Poison Study ! (ou le Poison Ecarlate, en français) Vous ne connaissez pas ? Courrez vite le lire !

_! En italique sont les pensées des personnages. !_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je passai le portail sud à l'instant où le soleil se hissait au-dessus des montagnes. C'était le signe du départ. Je fus rempli d'excitation et de peur en un instant. Un drôle de mélange qui faisait battre mon cœur à toute allure et me poussait de l'avant. Je sentais à peine le poids de mon sac à dos.

Depuis la veille, ma détermination à échapper à mes poursuivants s'était renforcée. Ce n'était plus une question d'argent. Je voulais donner tord au Ministre (_ohhh comme ça serait jouissant !)_…et rendre Draco et Sirius fiers de leur confiance en moi. Je montrerai au Ministre ce dont j'étais capable, lui qui croyait que je n'irais pas très loin, que ma mort risquait de « compromettre » son « exercice »…

On ne m'avait accordé qu'une petite longueur d'avance sur mes poursuivants, ainsi Draco m'avait enjoint de quitter le château à l'aube et de m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible. Conseil que je suivais à la lettre cet instant même !

Dans une heure, les chiens seraient lâchés et les soldats s'élanceraient sur ma trace. Draco avait pris une de mes chemises (sales ! Je ne savais plus où me mettre pendant qu'il reniflait mes tenues pour trouver celle qui serait la plus appropriée pour l'odorat des toutous… L'un des instants les plus embarrassants de toute ma vie.) pour la faire sentir au chien.

De manière très prévisible, j'avais pris la direction du sud, vers Griffondor, là où tous les fugitifs veulent se rendre pour avoir une petite chance de rester en vie, et libre.

Mais en réalité je ne comptais pas maintenir longtemps ce cap. J'espérais donner l'impression aux soldats d'être parti tout droit vers la frontière, puisque le château était l'un des district les plus proches du territoire Griffondor… pour les tromper.

Draco serait fier de moi.

Je courais à petites foulées entre les arbres, prenant bien soin de laisser des traces visibles. De temps en temps, je m'arrêtais pour casser quelques brindilles, marcher d'un pas lourd dans la terre humide, puis je repartais vers le sud. Ainsi ceux qui seraient sur ma trace me prendraient peut-être pour un balourd et se reposeraient sur leurs lauriers pendant que je filerai à l'opposé. Je continuai ainsi jusqu'à atteindre un ruisseau.

Mon heure d'avance était presque écoulée. Je m'intimai l'ordre de ne pas paniquer, j'étais bien parti jusque là, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse ! J'avais un plan, il fallait que je le suive sans commettre d'erreurs.

Je m'agenouillai au bord de l'eau, plongeai mes mains dans la boue et laissai l'eau s'égoutter entre mes doigts.

Puis, je me barbouillai le visage et le cou de vase. Je m'attardai également sur mes oreilles et ma nuque, là où j'avais lu que les odeurs étaient aussi assez fortes.

C'était de cette manière que j'espérai tromper l'odorat des chiens.

A genoux au bord de la rivière pendant que je me faisais mon petit camouflage maison, j'espérais donner l'impression aux soldats de m'être agenouillé pour boire.

Je laissai des empreintes bien profondes sur la berge pour leur faire croire que j'avais continué ma route vers le sud en marchant dans l'eau.

… Puis je revins sur mes pas jusqu'à trouver un arbre convenable.

Je passai alors à l'étape suivante de mon plan, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

J'en vis un énorme acacia lisse et majestueux dont la première branche solide se situait à trois mètres du sol. Faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas brouiller mes pas j'enlevai mon sac à dos et sortis l'un des objets empruntés aux forgerons : un petit grappin. Je l'arrimai à l'extrémité d'une longue corde fine.

D'un coup, l'image des gardes et des chiens surgissant des remparts me traversa l'esprit. Je paniquai, rendant mes gestes imprécis alors que j'essayais de lancer le grappin, ce qui me fit échouer plusieurs fois. Puis l'image de Draco, froid, calculateur, d'un calme à tout épreuve dansa devant mes yeux, il me fit son habituel grimace hautaine. 'Pathétique' me siffla-t-il avec son air supérieur ' si c'était moi qui étais à ta recherche je t'aurais déjà attraper avec une maladresse pareille'. Cette image mentale me calma aussitôt.

Quel toupet quand même ce Draco : il vient me faire la morale avec son fichu sourcil levé même dans ma tête !

J'inspirai et soufflai lentement, détendant mes muscles crispés. Je réessayai.

Le grappin s'accrocha à la branche.

_Non Harry, ne hurle pas de joie, tu serais repéré !_

Je souris, puis, après m'être assuré qu'il était solidement arrimé, j'enroulai l'extrémité de la corde autour de ma taille et hissai mon sac sur mon dos. J'attrapai la corde à deux mains, me soulevai du sol, et enroulai mes pieds autour du mou.

_Aïeuuuuh ! _ Mes muscles me rappelèrent avec entrain que je n'avais pas fait d'exercice depuis un bon moment. Arrivé en haut, haletant et appréhendant les courbatures qui m'accueilleraient le lendemain, je m'installai à califourchon sur la branche et rangeai corde et grappin dans mon sac.

Ensuite, je me dirigeai vers l'est, passant d'arbre en arbre. Au bout d'une demi-heure, mes traces au sol étaient loin derrière moi. Je fus vraiment heureux que pour _une fois_ ma petite taille et mes talents d'acrobate me rendaient service !

Arrivant dans un arbre à grande feuille, je m'installais sur ne grosse branche et ôtai mon sac. Je tendis l'oreille, cherchant le bruit de mes poursuivants. Mais mis à part les bruits de la forêt je n'entendis rien.

Je ne voyais pas non plus la moindre trace de Draco. Toutefois, le connaissant, il n'était sûrement pas bien loin.

Avec un peu de chance il n'aurait pas vu mes lancés foireux de tout à l'heure, où alors j'en entendrai parler pendant longtemps…

La veille j'avais voulus lui faire part de mon plan, afin qu'il puisse me suivre plus aisément. Mais il avait levé les mains à hauteur de visage et avait secoué la tête de gauche à droite. « Non, non Harry, je ne veux rien savoir ! » m'avait-il dit avec un regard de prédateur, il s'était ensuite approché de moi et s'était penché en avant, mettant sa bouche à hauteur de mon oreille : « Je te traquerai Harry, et je te trouverai. C'est bien plus amusant ainsi, tu ne trouves pas ? » qu'il m'avait susurré ce fauve. Rouge pivoine, les oreilles en feu, j'avais bredouillé un « p-pervers, complètement dérangé… » avant de m'enfuir dans ma chambre sous son rire grave.

Je grognai au souvenir. Ce type prenait toujours un malin plaisir à me mettre exprès dans tous mes états. Il jouait avec moi, je le savais, mais ça me faisait quand même…quelque chose. Même si je ne savais pas trop _quoi_ encore.

Je me secouai. Ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser, je devais rester concentré !

Je détachai quelques poignées de feuilles des branches et sortis la colle de Sirius. C'était l'étape suivante de mon plan.

J'enlevai ma chemise et l'enduisis de colle et de feuilles jusqu'à la recouvrir tout à fait. Je procédai à la même opération sur mon pantalon. Rester demi-nu, uniquement en sous-vêtement me rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise, aussi travaillai-je rapidement.

Enfin, je fixais une grande feuille dans mes cheveux et deux autres, plus petites, sur le dessus de mes mains.

…_Eh bien Harry, t'as l'air fin comme ça_, rigolai-je intérieurement. Quel dégaine je devais avoir, camouflé de cette manière…

Trop nerveux pour rester au même endroit, j'utilisai mon grappin pour attirer des branches vers moi et sauter dessus. Je continuai vers l'est, restant dans les arbres pour ne pas laisser d'empreintes ou de trace odorantes au sol. Atrophiés par mon séjour en prison, mes muscles protestaient contre ce traitement de choc, mais je les ignorais.

…Enfin j'essayais. Mais ça faisait quand même un mal de chien ! Je me demandai soudainement si j'arriverai à tenir jusqu'au soir avec si peu d'énergie…

Parfois, après avoir négocié avec succès un passage particulièrement difficile, je m'entendais rire de satisfaction comme un demeuré.

Mais l'un dans l'autre, malgré la situation, la douleur et la pression, ce voyage dans les airs me procurait un sentiment de liberté absolue.

Malgré mes douleurs musculaires et mon corps couvert de sueur, un sourire franc et éblouissant flotta sur mes lèvres toute la matinée.

* * *

A un moment ou à un autre, je savais que je devrai repartir vers le Sud, seule destination plausible pour un fugitif : Griffondor accueillait volontiers les réfugiés de Serpentard à ce qu'on disait.

« Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis » après tout.

Lors de l'Ancien Régime, le roi entretenait des relations commerciales avec Griffondor, mais le Ministre mis fin à cet échange de bons procédés, affirmant qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux sorciers.

Bientôt, mon chemin dans les arbres croisa un sentier forestier à l'air assez fréquenté. Installé sur une branche solide, en vue du sentier, je m'adossai au tronc de l'arbre, me reposai et grignotai un morceau de pain tout en réfléchissant à la direction à prendre. Le murmure de la forêt m'apaisa. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand une voix masculine résonna tout près de moi.

-Tu vois quelque chose ?

Je frôlais la crise cardiaque et m'agrippai à la branche pour ne pas tomber, puis me figeai sur place.

-Non, j'vois rien du tout…

La seconde voix, également masculine, venait de plus loin et était teintée d'exaspération.

Aucun aboiement ne m'avait averti de leur approche, ce devait être la deuxième équipe. Je déglutis.

_Merde Harry, ce que tu peux être con ! T'as été trop sûr de toi et voilà le résultat ! _

J'attendis qu'ils m'ordonnent de descendre de l'arbre. Je balayai les alentours du regard, mais ne parvins pas à les apercevoir. Peut-être qu'eux non plus ne m'avaient pas repéré…la voix n°2 avait bien dit « je ne vois rien », n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin, il y eut un bruissement de feuille et deux hommes surgirent des broussailles. Ils étaient également en tenue de camouflage, mais je vis avec jalousie que leurs tenues bien ajustées et leurs visages peints avaient bien meilleure allure que mes bricolages maison de feuilles et de boue... « C'pô juste » comme aurait grommeler Hannah si elle avait été là. Je souris fugacement à cette idée mais la panique me rattrapa bien assez vite.

-Une mauvaise idée d'aller vers l'est, dit le Soldat Exaspéré. Je parie qu'il est déjà à la frontière.

-Hey, c'est ce que les autres ont dit mais les chiens n'ont pas retrouvé sa trace ! Rétorqua l'autre.

Je souris, fanfaron. J'avais été plus malin que les chiens !

-Je ne vois pas la logique d'aller vers l'est, dit l'Exaspéré.

Son compagnon poussa un gros soupir.

-On ne te demande pas de voir la logique. Le capitaine nous a ordonné d'aller vers l'est, on lui obéit. Il a l'air de croire qu'il est parti vers le Mangemort. Là-bas, il sera en terrain connu.

-Et s'il ne revenait pas ? C'est une mauvaise idée aussi d'avoir utilisé ce mec ! Après tout, c'est un criminel.

-Ca ne nous regarde pas : c'est le problème de Malfoy. Je suis certain que s'il essaie de filer, il lui réglera son compte.

Je me demandai si Draco les écoutait. Nous savions tous deux qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de me suivre, mais seulement d'attendre que le poison fasse son effet. L'un dans l'autre, cette conversation se révéla très constructive pour moi. Par exemple, il n'était pas de notoriété publique que j'avais été empoisonné par Draco.

-Allons-y. On est censés retrouver le capitaine au bord du lac. Et s'il te plaît, essaie de faire moins de bruit. On dirait un orang-outang obèse.

-Ah ! Comme si tu pouvais m'entendre ! Tu fais un boucan monstrueux avec ta prétendue « démarche d'animal des sous-bois »…

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire. L'instant d'après, ils disparurent dans les broussailles. Je tendis l'oreille… peine perdue. Je ne les entendais absolument pas.

J'attendis un bon moment. Ma route était toute tracée : le lac se trouvait à l'est, je partis donc vers le sud.

* * *

Soudain, une terreur incontrôlable me poussa à avancer de plus en plus vite : je voyais les soldats, les chiens, Draco, tous à ma poursuite, arme au poing, prêts à me retrouver et à me découper en rondelles. Je ne faisais pas attention aux craquements de branches, ni au danger. Il fallait que j'avance, encore, encore. Plus _vite _! Quand cela devint insoutenable, je me laissai tomber de l'arbre et m'enfuis à toutes jambes.

Surgissant, essoufflé, dans une petite clairière, je m'arrêtai un instant. Ma peur irrationnelle et accablante s'était dissipée, et j'avais un point de côté. Otant mon sac à dos, je me laissai tomber sur le sol, haletant, et me maudis d'avoir cédé à un moment de panique.

-Voilà une tenue bien originale, dit une voix familière.

La terreur, bien réelle cette fois, m'insuffla la force de me redresser.

Il n'y avait personne en vue. Pour l'instant. Je tirai mon couteau du sac. Je l'avais prévu pour cela : je savais que ça allait arriver.

Je pivotai lentement sur moi-même, fouillant la forêt du regard, cherchant d'où provenait cette voix qui annonçait ma mort.

* * *

Des éclats de rire résonnèrent à travers la clairière.

-Ce couteau ne te sera d'aucun secours. Je pourrais facilement te convaincre de le plonger dans ton propre cœur.

Charmant. Et le pire c'est que je la croyais sans aucune hésitation.

Je l'aperçus à l'autre bout de la clairière. Vêtue d'une tunique de camouflage (_elle aussi ? eh bien décidément c'est la nouvelle tendance du moment…_) sanglée à la taille et d'un pantalon assorti. La sorcière était adossée à un arbre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Je pivotai encore, cherchant ses hommes de main.

-Calme-toi, me dit-elle, nous sommes seuls.

Je m'immobilisai, mais ne baissai pas mon arme.

-Me calmer, mais bien sûr. Me prenez-vous pour un idiot ? Crachai-je à son encontre.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal Harry.

-Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ? Je ne suis pas un idiot, et encore moins sénile, je me rappelle très bien cette jolie sangle en cuir si pratique autour de mon cou…

Mais je savais qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin de bouger un doigt pour me tuer. Mentalement, je commençai à énumérer les noms des poisons.

La sorcière eut un rire amusé.

-Réciter tes leçons ne te servira à rien. La seule raison pour laquelle ça a marché l'autre jour, c'est à cause de la présence de Draco.

_Draco ? Pourquoi Draco ? _

Elle s'approcha d'un pas. Je brandis mon couteau.

-Tout doux Harry ! Je me suis insinuée dans tes pensées pour te guider jusqu'à moi. Si j'avais voulu te tuer je t'aurai fait tomber d'un arbre. Tu dois bien savoir qu'à Serpentard les accidents sont préférables aux meurtres…

Je ne relevai pas cette pique.

-Pourquoi ne pas en avoir provoqué un avant dans ce cas? Ca aurait été bien plus simple, et rapide, pour vous.

_Harry, tais-toi. Tu creuses ta propre tombe là_… _La curiosité est vraiment un vilain défaut !_

-Parce que cela m'aurait demandé trop d'énergie. De plus, autant de force magique attire l'attention. Particulièrement celle de Draco. Et il te suit partout, même quand tu ne t'en doutes pas. Et puisque ma magie ne fonctionne pas sur lui, alors je me serais moi-même mise en danger.

-La magie ne fonctionne pas sur Draco ? Demandai-je, abasourdi.

-Non. Il est insensible à ses effets. C'est ce qui fait de lui le tueur de sorciers le plus redouté.

Avant que j'aie pu lui en demander davantage, elle poursuivit.

-Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de bavarder. Draco va bientôt être là. Je dois être brève. Harry, je veux que tu me montres ton ventre, et ensuite, je t'offrirai un choix.

-Mon…ventre, dis-je d'un air blanc.

_Ouiiii…d'accord, c'est original. Je ne m'y attendais pas en tout cas à celle-là. _

-Vous êtes une perverse ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Siffla-t-elle alors que deux petites taches roses coloraient ses joues outrées.

Puis je me souvins : «A-attendez, cette marque sur son nombril… ». Je la regardai, perplexe. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'elle cherchait ?

-Euh…si tu cherches la marque de la dernière fois, j'ai vérifié et elle n'existe pas…

Au diable le vouvoiement, cette sorcière avait tenté de me tuer et elle voulait me déshabiller maintenant, alors on avait passé la barre de la relation familière!

La sorcière eut un mouvement soudain fébrile en avant. Comme si elle voulait elle-même m'arracher ma tunique pour m'examiner. Une perverse j'vous dis!

-Comment ça ? Tu as vérifié ? Elle n'est pas apparue quand tu as projeté ? M'urgea-t-elle.

-Euh…

-J'ai pourtant cru la voir la dernière fois, marmonna-t-elle presque pour elle-même, alors que tu tentais de t'échapper. Mais Draco est arrivé et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier…

-Quand j'ai…projeté.

_C'est quoi ça encore ? « Projeté », genre…faire des projets ? Je me vois bien dormir dans un lit, si c'est ce qu'elle veut dire..._

-Oui Harry, me lança-t-elle d'un air exaspéré, quand tu as utilisé ta magie !

-Quelle magie ?

-Ne joue pas les idiots Harry! Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs au moins deux fois depuis ton arrivé au château !

-Q-quoi ?

-C'est d'ailleurs le sujet du choix que je te propose.

-Quel choix ? J'ai tout ce dont je désire ici : un travail stable et sans danger, un bel uniforme, et un patron charmant, lui rétorquai-je, sarcastique.

-Je t'offre l'asile à Griffondor, me dit-elle, piquée au vif. Pour que tu puisses apprendre à maîtriser et à utiliser tes pouvoirs. Et bien plus, même, si tu as bien la Marque.

-Mais de quelle marque vous parlez à la fin ?! Je vous dis que je n'ai rien sur le ventre !

La tête me tournait. Moi, sorcier ? Avec des…des _pouvoirs _? Elle devait parler de mon instinct de survie, de cet étrange bourdonnement qui surgissait de ma gorge.

Je restai cloué sur place, c'était comme si l'on venait de m'annoncer que j'avais une maladie foudroyante et que dans deux semaines je serai six pieds sous terre... J'aurai presque préféré d'ailleurs, ça m'aurait permis d'échapper à Draco. Car à la minute où il apprendra que je suis un sorcier, il… je frissonnai et fus atteint d'un haut le cœur.

-Justement, c'est ce que j'aimerai vérifier. Mais pour cela il faut que tu me laisses t'examiner.

Hagard, je hochai la tête. Je savais qu'elle ne me demandait que par gentillesse : elle n'aurait aucun mal à simplement m'immobiliser. Le regard fiévreux, elle s'approcha et tendit une main tremblante vers mon ventre. Le souffle court elle me demanda de soulever ma tunique, je m'exécutai.

-Vous voyez ? Lui dis-je d'un air triomphant et carrément soulagé, pas de marque !

-Pas _encore_, me rétorqua-t-elle. C'est une marque magique, elle n'apparaît que lorsque l'on utilise la sorcellerie sur le corps du porteur. En l'occurrence lorsque toi tu utilises la magie ou que tu lances un sort…ou si _moi_ je te lance un sort de décèlement.

Elle posa sa paume droite sur mon ventre et ferma les yeux. Et se mit à psalmodier des paroles étranges. Je la regardai faire, fasciné. Une chaleur se déclara sur ma peau au niveau de mon nombril et je baissai les yeux.

Ce fut le choc.

Sous sa paume, autour de mon nombril, des arabesques noires apparaissaient. Elles encerclaient mon nombril, et s'étendaient sur le périmètre d'une main environ. J'entendis un hoquet choqué et la sorcière retira précipitamment sa main. La chaleur perdura un moment, de même que l'espèce de tatouage. Puis, tous les deux disparurent petit à petit, jusqu'à laisser mon ventre vierge comme je l'avais toujours connu.

La sorcière et moi avions le regard rivé à l'endroit où les traces avaient disparues. Moi, horrifié et elle… solennelle ?

Elle me fixa dans les yeux un instant et je vis avec surprise que les siens étaient remplis d'eau.

-Oh… mon prince, murmura-t-elle avec une voix cassée avant de laisser tomber son genou droit à terre devant moi et de porter son poing gauche au niveau du cœur, nous pensions que vous étiez mort…

_Oh nooon, c'est quoi ce bordel encore ?_ Geignis-je intérieurement.

* * *

Voilà, là je m'éloigne complètement du bouquin ! Haha

Dooonc surprise surprise Harry serait de sang royal ? Hmmm… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va encore plus compliquer sa vie tout ça… et oh ! Je me demande comment Draco va le prendre? Enfin… s'il l'apprend un jour bien sûr * sourire angélique *

* * *

**Je fais un petit "vote" pour les couples de personnages secondaires, j'hésite beaucoup entre la relation des personnages de Ron, Hermione, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini!**

**Et oui darkmoonlady, on peut voter autant de fois qu'on veut! C'est même conseillé si vous voulez que votre couple fétiche soit sélectionné xD**

**Donc svp choisissez entre ces trois "menus" de couples! Vous préférez **_**(J'ai mis les résultats des votes entre parenthèse) **_**:**

**MENU 1)** du BlaiseThéo et du RonHermione? SOUTENEZ CES PAUVRES COUPLES NÉGLIGÉS ! ^^(28 votes pour) (j'avoue que c'était ces couples-là que je voulais mettre au début…et surprise, surprise ce sont ceux qui plaisent le moins ! O_o j'ai bien fait de faire ce vote alors^^)

**MENU 2)** du RonBlaise et du HermioneThéo?(63 votes pour) (le favoris pour le moment! )

**MENU 3)** du RonThéo et du HermioneBlaise?(25 votes pour) (Pas souvent exploité dans les fics d'après ce que j'ai compris…)

Dîtes-moi ce que vous préféreriez et j'écrirai en conséquence, je trouve ça plus sympa que ces couples-là soient au goût de tous :)

_**Merci**_ d'avance pour votre coopération, et à la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude! xD

Ayase

* * *

P.S : le nouveau chapitre de **Mortellement Vivant** arrive dans la soirée ou demain :)


	15. True Blood

Hahaha « true blood » j'avoue que je me suis amusée avec ce titre ^^ Mais je trouvais ça approprié comme jeu de mot xD

Je tiens à m'excuser mais je ne pourrai pas répondre à vos reviews pour le chapitre d'avant, pardon pardon pardon ! :S

Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, d'ailleurs je poste ce chapitre vite-fait et ensuite je dois partir, je n'ai même pas le temps de mettre le chapitre de Mortellement Vivant, que je mettrai…prochainement. *Se cache des jets de pierres* pardoooooon !

* * *

**Titre : **Le Poison d'Irya.

**Chapitre :** True Blood.

**Couple : **Draco et Harry ! (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?^^)

**Rating: **M pour la suite.

**Résumé **: Dans le donjon de Serpentard Harry attend son exécution. Mais, au dernier moment Draco Malfoy, homme puissant et au poste influent va lui proposer un marché : s'il entre à son service il aura la vie sauve. Harry accepte sans savoir que Draco l'a piégé : le Poison d'Irya, mortel et dont il est le seul à avoir l'antidote coule maintenant dans ses veines pour l'empêcher de lui désobéir ou de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, le poison n'est pas le seul problème d'Harry : des événements étranges se déroulent autour de lui et des Sorciers, êtres bannis du territoire, tentent même de l'assassiner…pourquoi ? Qui est réellement Harry ? Et comment va-t-il faire pour combattre son attraction grandissante envers le puissant et magnifique Draco Malfoy ? Intrigues, Amour, Magie…Harry plonge dans une nouvelle vie.

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la génialissime J.K Rowling, et l'univers à Snyder, auteur que j'aimerais vous faire découvrir !

**Warnings :** AU et OOC! Je répète : COM-PLÈ-TE-MENT AU et OOC! Rien à voir avec l'univers de J.K ! En fait cette fic m'a été inspirée du livre de Snyder, Poison Study ! (ou le Poison Ecarlate, en français) Vous ne connaissez pas ? Courrez vite le lire !

_! En italique sont les pensées des personnages. !_

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Je la regardai, horrifié, perdu, confus, abasourdi, stupéfait… Ma tête était vide, pleine, tout se bousculait, mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir quoi que ce soit.

_Prince ? Quel prince ? Pourquoi prince ? Mais non pas du tout ! Y'a rien ici, pas de prince, de sorcier, nada ! Juste moi, Harry, goûteur et assassin...Je suis…je suis juste Harry ! Mais qu'elle se relève celle-là, bordel ! _

-Vous n'êtes pas « juste Harry », mon prince. Souffla la sorcière en se redressant, comme si elle m'avait entendu.

-C'est le cas, affirma-t-elle pendant que je sursautai et la dévisageai.

-Tu entends mes pensées ?

-Je suis désolée mon prince, mais vous êtes tellement terrifiée que vous avez perdu le contrôle, vos pensées s'échappent pratiquement de votre tête.

-Arrête avec ces « mon prince » et « vous » ! M'écriai-je, prêt à m'enfuir de cet endroit de fou.

Elle me sourit avec indulgence.

-D'accord, de toute façon nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Draco ne va pas tarder à sentir que quelque chose ne va pas et il rappliquera, arme à la main.

Je tressaillis. Draco n'aura pas une sorcière à tuer comme il le pensait…mais _deux sorciers_. Dont un prince. Ouille.

-Raconte-moi tout, lui soufflai-je.

Elle braqua son regard noisette intelligent sur moi.

-J'étais en mission aux abords du château quand, par hasard, j'ai senti ton champ de forces. Il était tellement fort qu'il m'a terrassé. Je t'ai immédiatement cherché…et je t'ai trouvé aux côtés de Draco, comme goûteur. J'ai compris qu'une opération de sauvetage était condamnée d'avance. Draco ne te laissera jamais partir, il ne te quitte même pas d'une semelle !

Elle leva les bras au ciel, exaspérée.

-Bref, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te laisser vivant alors que tu étais aussi puissant et incontrôlable. Je devais t'éliminer.

-La fête de Poufsouffle, soufflai-je.

Elle hocha la tête, l'air grave.

-C'était la seule ouverture possible, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il te file là-bas aussi.

Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle changé d'avis ? Pourquoi vouloir discuter maintenant et non me tuer ?

-A cause de la marque que j'avais cru apercevoir à la fête. Je devais être sûre… que je ne tuais pas notre prince disparu.

- Ce… truc, sur mon ventre, c'est ça ? Bredouillai-je, à la limite de la crise de panique névrosée.

Son regard brilla.

-Ce n'est pas un vulgaire « truc ». C'est la Marque des Souverains.

_Oh non. Non, non, non je n'aime pas ça… _

_-_Souverains comme dans…

-Comme dans Souverain. Roi. Prince. Dauphin. Royauté. Peuple. Couronne. Sceptr…

-Okay, j'ai saisi l'image, soufflai-je d'une voix chevrotante en me passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

_Mais quel bordel, quelle GALÈRE !_

Son ton se fit grave et remplit d'honneur.

-Tu te nommes Harry James Potter. Tu es le fils de feu le roi James Potter et feu son épouse Lily Evans-Potter, régents du territoire de Griffondor. Comme tous les Potter, tu as cette marque pour prouver ton héritage : le trône de Griffondor est à toi et le bien-être de tes sujets est désormais ton devoir. Enfin, rajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion, dès que tu seras couronné à Gryffondor.

_Okay. Je vais faire une grosse crise d'hyperventilation, je le sens._

Elle me saisit immédiatement le bras et je senti la panique me quitter.

-Ca t'aidera à garder les idées claires, sans paniquer, m'informa-t-elle.

Je me calmai rapidement et la regardai, la gorge soudain serrée.

-Feu… ?

Sa voix se brisa et la tristesse s'abattit sur son visage.

-Ils sont morts assassinés il y a quatorze années de cela, quand tu as eu cinq ans environ. Nous ne savons pas qui les a tués, et nous pensions d'ailleurs qu'il ou elle t'avait réservé le même sort puisque ton corps avait disparu… nous pensions que c'était peut-être pour un rituel de nécromancie ou quelque chose de macabre… Nous t'avons cherché bien sûr, pendant des années et des années, certains continuent d'ailleurs à le faire, tes sujets te sont déjà loyaux et croient farouchement à ton retour mon princ…Harry.

Elle me regarda, soudain interrogatrice.

-Comment ce fait-il que tu sois toujours en vie d'ailleurs?

_Oh la bonne question, je me la pose tous les jours celle-là._

-Je…je ne sais pas, répondis-je d'une voix basse, quand j'avais cinq ans j'ai été trouvé errant dans les rues et on m'a amené à l'orphelinat de Tom Jedusort.

-Jeu… du zort ? (Elle fronça les sourcils) Quel nom ridicule.

Je souris, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

-C'est un général du Ministre. Mais moi je devais l'appeler Lord Voldemort.

- Voldemort ? S'écria-t-elle horrifiée, en me faisant sursauter. Non, non, c'est impossible, Voldemort est, Voldemort est _mort_…

-Il l'est, affirmai-je. Je l'ai tué l'année dernière.

-Non Harry, tu ne comprends pas. Il devrait être mort depuis plus longtemps! Ton père l'a tué il y a dix-sept ans de cela !

Nous nous dévisageâmes, perdus tous les deux. Soudain, elle releva la tête.

-Merde, nous avons perdu trop de temps : Draco arrive !

Elle inclina la tête d'un air absorbé, comme si on lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

-Il m'a senti, il te croit en danger. Il ne se cache plus... Il arrive vers nous à toute vitesse. Deux hommes le pistent, mais c'est toi qu'ils croient suivre.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et plissa les lèvres.

-Je peux retarder l'approche des soldats, mais pas celle de Draco.

Elle tourna vers moi son regard vif et grave.

-Il faut que tu viennes avec moi Harry. Il faut que tu apprennes à contrôler tes pouvoirs. Pour le moment c'est le Conseil qui s'occupe de gérer le territoire, évidemment nous ne te demanderons pas tout de suite de régner sur Gryffondor. Mais un jour, tu devras prendre ton héritage et accepter la couronne.

-Non. Articulai-je enfin.

-Pardon ?

Ma réponse l'avait prise au dépourvu.

-Mais Harry…tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Parfaitement. Mais si je t'accompagne, je mourrai.

-Tu mourras si tu restes, oui ! Enfin Harry, réfléchis ! Tu imagines ce que Draco te fera quand il apprendra qui tu es ? Pas juste un sorcier surpuissant, non, mais aussi un futur _Roi ennemi _!

Je grimaçai. Je le savais parfaitement, merci bien.

Mais il y avait le poison d'Irya, qui m'enchainait auprès de Draco.

-Il existe des antidotes, dit-elle.

-Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, éviter d'écouter mes pensées ? Lui dis-je d'un air exaspéré.

-Pas le temps pour ça, dit-elle en agitant la main comme si elle chassait une mouche gênante.

-J'ai besoin d'un antidote d'ici demain, c'est possible ?

-Non, admit-elle. Il nous faudrait plus de temps. Nos guérisseurs devront découvrir où se cache le poison, son fonctionnement, et comment le bannir de ton organisme.

Elle pinça les lèvres, furieuse.

-Empoisonner notre prince…quel toupet… imprudent sale petit…  
-Donc, je dois rester ici. La coupai-je, pas très à l'aise avec mon nouveau statut royal.

-Ecoute Harry, au moins tu dois savoir ça avant que je ne trouve un moyen pour reprendre contact avec toi : la source de pouvoir que vous appelez « magie » est un champ de force qui entoure le monde, comme une toile. Les esprits de ceux appelés « sorciers » puisent dans ce champ en tirant juste un mince fil de pouvoir. Mais toi, tu es dangereux parce que tu n'as pas le contrôle de tes capacités : chaque fois, sans le savoir, tu puises non pas un fil dans le champ de force, mais toute la toile ! Au fil des années tu vas accumuler tellement de pouvoir dans ton corps que tu risques d'exploser. Etant un Potter tu as pu survivre jusqu'ici parce que ton pouvoir princier est déjà colossal, mais là tu mets ta propre vie, et celle des autres sorciers, en danger.

-Comment ça ?

-Lorsque tu exploseras en mourant, tu vas déchirer la toile magique, et ainsi priver tout ceux dont l'esprit est relié à elle, de vie…Tu tueras tous les sorciers Harry, clarifia-t-elle d'un ton grave.

-Oh, Salazar…

_Je vais vomir. Je vais vraiment beaucoup vomir._

-Abstiens-toi je te prie, soupira-t-elle. Il faut te former rapidement car bientôt tu seras trop âgé pour apprendre à te contrôler… et il faudra t'éliminer. Ce qui n'est même pas envisageable.

-Combien de temps me reste-t-il ? Lui demandai-je, la bouche sèche.

-Un an, peut-être plus, si tu réussis à te stabiliser. Passé ce délai, nous devrons venir te chercher par la force.

-Je croyais que vous alliez me tuer ?

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais fou... ou complètement crétin.

-Harry, tu es notre prince ! Le fils de nos souverains bien-aimés ! Plutôt partir en guerre contre Serpentard que de te voir mourir ! Et ce n'est pas que mon avis, lorsque je leur parlerai de toi, le pays tout entier sera en fête et se précipitera à tes côtés.

Je la regardai, dubitatif. D'après ce que je savais, les souverains étaient despotes, méchants, et faisaient la ruine et la souffrance des peuples.

-Pas les Potter ! S'horrifia-t-elle. Comment peux-tu comparer cet horrible roi de Serpentard à James et Lily ?

Sa voix se fit plus douce et elle me prit la main.

-Tes parents étaient adorés de tous, Harry. Ils étaient gentils, justes, et les protecteurs infaillibles du peuple. Avec eux il n'y avait pas de famine, pas d'injustice ou de douleur. Lorsqu'ils sont morts…(sa voix se brisa). Nous les pleurons encore, mon prince.

Ma vue se brouilla de larmes alors qu'un torrent d'émotions me serrait ma poitrine. Puis, tout disparut d'un coup. La sorcière me fit un sourire contrit en relâchant ma main.

-Désolée, c'est encore moi. Il faut que vou…tu restes concentré, Harry.

-Mais Draco…

-Oui. Il va poser problème celui-là, d'ailleurs il se rapproche de plus en plus.

Elle claqua de la langue avec exaspération.

-Laisse-moi un an. Un an pour trouver l'antidote et réussir à m'échapper de Serpentard.

-Je crois que c'est mieux en effet, dit-elle après trois secondes de réflexion. Je n'apprendrai ton existence qu'aux Fondateurs et au Conseil, pour éviter que les espions de Draco n'apprennent qui tu es. Mais en temps voulu, tu ne seras pas seul. Nous t'aiderons.

Je la regardais, elle me fixait, ses yeux brillant d'émotions et d'intelligence.

-Merci, lui dis-je doucement.

Elle me sourit, d'un sourire franc et sincère.

-Oh ! Et… elle se grata la nuque, soudain gênée, je suis désolée d'avoir…tu sais. Essayer de te tuer.

-Oh c'est rien. J'ai l'habitude, t'inquiète. En fait quand je n'ai pas de menaces mortelles qui pèsent sur moi je suis complètement paumé.

La sorcière laissa échapper un ricanement… et je me mis à pouffer. Nous ne tardâmes pas à rire aux éclats. Un sentiment de bien-être m'envahit. Etait-ce le mien…ou le sien ?

Cessant de rire subitement, la sorcière inclina la tête et tendit l'oreille.

-Draco est là. Je dois partir.

-Va vite avant qu'il ne te coupe la tête!

-Fais attention à toi, mon prince !

-C'est _Harry_, criai-je, excédé, alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la forêt en riant.

Je me figeai et me tapais le front. Quelle tête en l'air : je n'avais même pas pensé à lui demander son nom !

« Hermione », murmura une voix dans ma tête « Hermione Granger, à jamais à tes côtés. »

Puis cette voix disparut à son tour.

* * *

Avant d'affronter Draco et mes deux autres poursuivants, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. La magie d'Hermione était toujours en place : au lieu de paniquer et d'être submergé par toutes les nouvelles que je venais d'apprendre, j'étais calme et réfléchis.

Je ressortis ma corde, mon grappin et me mit en quête d'un gros arbre.

Lorsque j'aperçu un nouveau chemin forestier, je choisis un poste d'observation confortable et m'installai sur une branche pour réfléchir. Je pris la précaution de m'arrimer au tronc : je ne savais pas combien de temps sa magie allait m'empêcher de faire une crise.

_Bien, résumons_, me dis-je.

Hermione m'avait apprit que j'étais un sorcier. Ce que j'avais toujours appelé instinct de survie ou bourdonnement étaient donc ma magie. Trop puissante d'ailleurs, car je risquai de faire un génocide involontairement. Il fallait que je me surveille.

Il fallait que je m'efforce de maîtriser mon pouvoir, de le réprimer, de le dissimuler…sous peine de mort_. Mais comment je m'y prends ?_

_...Le plus efficace serait d'éviter les situations dangereuses, _me répondit une petite voix sarcastique dans ma tê ricanâmes de concert : _pas la peine de se faire des illusions, j'attire les ennuis comme une merde, des mouches_. Après avoir eu mes parents assassiné, être torturé par mon protecteur, empoisonné par mon patron, j'étais maintenant affligé de pouvoir magique et d'un trône ennemi à gouverner… _De mieux en mieux tout ça! C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? _

Je me ressaisis, le sarcasme ne m'aiderait en rien. Je devais me concentrer sur le présent : Draco n'allait pas tarder à arriver et à demander des explications sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre moi et Hermione.

Je lui préparai donc un mensonge plausible.

* * *

A peine deux minutes plus tard, un léger bruissement de feuilles au-dessus de ma branche me prévint de son arrivée. Je levai les yeux. Comme un serpent, il déroula ses membres et se laissa tomber sans un bruit sur ma branche.

_Eh beh…les tenues de camouflages font fureur aujourd'hui !_

Celle de Draco était une combinaison ajustée, avec une capuche qui couvrait ses cheveux blonds et sa nuque. Contrastant avec son visage barbouillé de peinture verte et brune, le gris de ses yeux était plus vif que jamais.

Je baissai les yeux vers ma propre tenue. Les feuilles étaient effilochées et mon uniforme, déchiré. Pour ma prochaine petite escapade je demanderai à Hanna de me faire une combinaison comme Draco. _Y'a pas d'raison. C'est de l'abus d'pouvoir, ils sont tous classes, sauf moi. _Draco retira sa capuche d'un geste négligeant de la main et j'eus le souffle coupé par sa beauté sauvage. Le grand air lui allait à merveille à ce fauve.

-Tu es incroyable, dit Dracon en secouant la tête, faisant danser ses cheveux blonds au soleil.

-C'est un compliment ou un reproche ? Lui demandai-je prudemment, les yeux rivés sur ses mèches presque blanches.

-Un compliment. J'étais certain que tu donnerais tu fil à retordre aux soldats…mais je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça.

Draco indiqua ma chemise recouverte de feuilles, puis, d'un grand geste, engloba la corde, le grappin, la forêt tout entière.

-Ouh, c'est trop d'honneur. Un compliment du roi des espions, je n'en demandais pas tant ! Le taquinai-je.

-N'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'est pas tout…

Il riva son regard d'acier sur moi.

-Pour couronner le tout, tu es tombé nez à nez avec la sorcière qui voulait te tuer… et tu as survécu. Incroyable, n'est-il pas ?

Ces derniers mots étaient lourdement teintés d'ironie. C'était sans doute sa façon bien à lui de me demander des explications.

Mais j'étais prêt.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui s'est passé, dis-je. D'un coup, je me suis mis à courir en direction d'une clairière. Elle m'y attendait. Elle a seulement dit qu'en tuant Jedusort, j'avais gâché ses plans. Ensuite, j'ai ressentis une douleur atroce dans tout mon corps.

Je me souvins de la panique qui m'avait envahie avant qu'Hermione ne me calme, et je fis une grimace sincère. Draco sembla convaincu.

Du moins je l'espérais : si jamais il apprenait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé et qui j'étais, il allait me tuer bien avant que mon année de rabais soit terminée. J'avais lancé le nom de Voldemort car je me souvenais que Draco avait envisagé un lien entre sa mort et la présence de la sorcière à Serpentard.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

-J'ai commencé à réciter la liste des poisons en essayant de repousser la peur. D'un coup, la douleur s'est arrêtée, et la sorcière a dit que vous approchiez. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, elle avait disparu.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu dans la clairière ?

-Parce que je ne savais pas où était la sorcière. Je ne me sentais en sécurité que dans les arbres… et j'étais certain que vous me retrouveriez.

Draco réfléchit à mon explication. Pour dissimuler ma nervosité, je rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac à dos.

_Crois-moi par pitié, crois-moi !_

Au bout d'un long moment, il sourit.

-Eh bien ! Nous avons donné tort au Ministre. Il était certain que tu te ferais capturer avant le déjeuner. Sirius doit être ravi, il va être intenable pendant un bon moment. Je plains Severus, il n'a pas fini de l'entendre se vanter ! Ri-t-il.

_Ouf ! Il m'a cru ! Bravo Harry, tu viens de te découvrir un talent d'acteur !_ Soulagé, je souris à mon tour, et décidai de profiter de sa bonne humeur pour l'interroger.

-Pourquoi le Ministre déteste-t-il autant les sorciers ?

Toute trace de gaieté disparut de son visage. Son regard se fit lointain.

-Pour de nombreuses raisons. C'étaient des alliés du roi, des aberrations de la nature qui utilisaient leur pouvoir à des fins purement égoïstes. Ils amassaient les richesses et refusaient de guérir les malades qui ne pouvaient pas payer leurs tarifs exorbitants. Ils s'amusaient à se glisser dans les pensées de chacun et à y semer le chaos. Le Ministre ne veut même plus en entendre parler, même Sirius...

Il se figea et je compris qu'il en avait dit plus que ce qu'il voulait.

-Sirius ?

Il garda la bouche résolument fermée.

-Que vient faire Sirius là-dedans ? Insistai-je.

Mes yeux s'exorbitèrent.

-Ne me dis pas que Sirius est…

-Non, me coupa-t-il, énervé de sa propre erreur. Sirius n'est pas un sorcier. Mais il vient de Gryffondor, comme je te l'ai dit.

Il se tu et je me retenais de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'allait pas cracher le morceau hein ?

-Et ? Insistai-je.

Il pinça les lèvres et me foudroya du regard. Je lui tins tête.

-Draco, tu en as peut-être trop dit, mais sûrement pas assez pour moi.

Une fois de plus, je ne me rendis pas compte de l'utilisation du tutoiement. Draco soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Sirius… Sirius affirme que les sorciers de Gryffondor sont différents.

Mon cœur fit une embardée. Une lueur d'espoir pointa le bout de son nez.

-V-vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête faiblement, sans me regarder.

-Sirius a été… très proche de puissants sorciers de Gryffondor quand il habitait encore là-bas. Et il affirme que c'étaient des gens bien qui aidaient toutes les personnes qu'ils pouvaient. Il dit que le Conseil qui règne sur Gryffondor aujourd'hui est sage et juste. Il a tenté d'expliquer à Severus que les sorciers de Gri-yffondor ont un Code de Conduite de bonne éthique qu'ils appliquent avec attention, mais Sev ne veut rien savoir. Il ne fait pas confiance aux sorciers.

J'avalai ces informations avec voracité. Ce que m'avait dit Hermione était donc la réalité. Un soulagement immense me rempli le cœur. Je n'étais pas un monstre ! Je pouvais utiliser ma magie à bon escient et mon peuple n'était pas rempli de gens mauvais et égoïstes!

-Tu dis que Sirius était proche d'eux, mais proche dans quel sens? Demandais-je, ma curiosité titillée.

-Proche, me dit-il simplement. Si tu veux plus d'explications, demande-lui. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler sans son consentement, c'est de sa vie privée qu'il s'agit, répliqua-t-il d'un ton solennel.

-Je comprends, acquiesçai-je.

Il laissa divaguer son regard sur la forêt devant nous.

-Je suis plus ou moins d'accord avec Sirius d'ailleurs. Bien sûr éliminer les sorciers du roi était une sage décision. Mais il me semble que la nouvelle génération pourrait être recrutée pour servir notre réseau de renseignement. Malheureusement, malgré nos arguments, Severus…

Draco s'interrompit, hésitant visiblement à finir sa phrase.

-Que fait-il, Draco ? Lui demandai-je doucement.

-Il exige que tous ceux qui naissent avec des pouvoirs magiques, même inoffensifs, soient mis à mort.

J'étais au courant des exécutions des espions du Sud et des magiciens de l'époque du roi. Mais l'idée de bébés arrachés aux bras de leur mère me fit frissonner d'horreur. Je portai une main à mon ventre.

-Pauvres enfants, c'est monstrueux…

-Ce n'est pas aussi brutal que tu le crois.

Une expression de tristesse adoucit son regard.

-Leur capacité à puiser dans la source de pouvoir ne se déclare qu'après la puberté, vers l'âge de seize ans. En général, il faut un an de plus avant que quelqu'un d'extérieur à la famille ne s'en rende compte, et ne les dénonce. Ensuite, soit ils s'enfuient à Gryffondor, soit je m'en occupe.

Un poids immense s'abattit sur mes épaules. J'éprouvais des difficultés à respirer, malgré la magie d'Hermione qui m'apaisait encore.

J'avais seize ans quand Voldemort m'avait recruté pour ses expériences.

Peu de temps après, mon instinct de survie s'était manifesté, en réaction aux supplices qu'il m'imposait. Essayait-il de détecter de la magie chez moi ? Mais Hermione m'avait dit qu'étant un Potter, j'avais hérité d'un grand pouvoir, donc il devait déjà le savoir.

« Ton père l'a tué il y a dix-sept ans de cela ! »

La réplique épouvantée d'Hermione me revint en mémoire. Ma gorge se serra. Peut-être avait-il survécu d'une manière ou d'une autre et qu'il avait décidé de se venger. Il a tué mes parents, m'a kidnappé, torturé…

Mais pourquoi tout ce manège ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué en même temps que mes parents ?

Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi mon père avait-il voulu sa mort ?

Etant un Potter et un roi, son pouvoir devait être immense, comment Voldemort a-t-il pu lui échapper ?

Et pourquoi avait-il finit par rejoindre les rangs de Snape, à Serpentard?

Je mis mes bras autour de mon corps, comme pour me protéger.

Je ne comprenais rien. Il fallait que je parle encore à Hermione, elle semblait en savoir long sur cette histoire, vue ses traits déformés par l'horreur. Je me mis à trembler d'appréhension, ce pouvoir et ce…statut, que je venais de me découvrir constituaient une nouvelle menace pour ma vie. Si Draco ou qui que ce soit d'autre les découvraient, j'étais mort. Si quelqu'un se mettait en tête d'empoisonner le Ministre, j'étais mort. Si, une fois son mariage officialisé, Bellatrix se mettait en tête de venger son ex-époux, j'étais mort.

Et si j'échappais à tous ces dangers, il me faudrait encore trouver un moyen de fuir vers Gryffondor, sous peine de déclencher une guerre entre Serpentard et Gryffondor qui voudrait me récupérer pour que je monte sur le trône… Le tout sans me faire capturer, ou tuer par le poison d'Irya.

J'étais sur le point de céder aux larmes lorsque je sentis deux bras puissants me tirer contre un torse chaud.

Alors là, magie ou pas, j'étais à deux doigts de défaillir. Les yeux écarquillés et le cœur menaçant de s'échapper de ma cage thoracique tellement il battait fort, je respirais à grandes bouffées l'odeur suave et musqué des bras de Draco.

_Oh, mes aïeux. _

-Harry, tu trembles, chuchota-t-il doucement en me maintenant pressé contre lui.

_Ah oui ? Harry. Oui Harry, c'est moi. Je crois. Je tremble? Fascinant. Oh Salazar qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon_… Inconsciemment je passais mes bras autour de son corps ferme. Je tremblais toujours…mais de quoi ?

-Tu as dû avoir peur, c'est compréhensible.

Il me passa une main apaisante dans les cheveux pendant que l'autre me caressait doucement le dos en cercles.

_Oh, .zar…je crois que je vais bientôt avoir un petit problème de pantalon…_

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt. Elle me jetait son pouvoir à la figure de partout, j'ai eu du mal à vous localiser. Et quand je suis arrivé, tu avais disparu. J'ai cru que…(Il inspira.)J'allai me lancer à la poursuite de cette sorcière pour la tuer et te chercher lorsque j'ai enfin aperçu tes traces. Dire que j'avais cru qu'elle t'avait… Je suis désolé Harry, soupira-t-il dans mes cheveux, son souffle me caressant la nuque et me donnant la chair de poule.

-Pas… pas 'rave.

Il colla sa joue contre la mienne, toujours en me malaxant le dos et le cuir chevelu…ce qui était très, _très_ agréable soit dit en passant. Malgré nos corps couverts de peinture et de boue je voulais rester ainsi, dans cette position avec Draco toute ma vie. Au diable Gryffondor et son trône, au diable Hermione et cette magie en moi. Au diable le Ministre, Bellatrix, les haricots verts, Millicent et ma vie à chier.

J'étais enfin là où je voulais être. Là où j'appartenais.

-J'ai été si inquiet, quand j'ai senti que tu étais avec elle, puis quand je ne t'ai pas vu dans la clairière… je ne crois pas m'être déjà inquiété comme ça pour quelqu'un dans ma vie… Que m'as-tu fait Harry ?

_La même chose que tu me fais Draco._

Je sentis qu'il grimaçait contre ma joue.

-Je n'ai pas aimé ça du tout, alors ne recommence pas, d'accord ?

Je souris faiblement.

-Je vais essayer. Mais tu sais comme j'attire les ennuis alors…

Il émit un grognement.

-Et puis…on s'ennuierait tous les deux sans menace de mort, pas vrai ?

Il rit. Je sentis tout son torse vibrer contre le mien. _Wow_.

-Une vie tranquille, sans danger, sans adrénaline…c'est vrai que c'est d'un ennui !

-N'est-ce pas ?

Doucement, il se détacha de moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Ca va mieux ? Me demanda-t-il en me scrutant de ses yeux perçants.

_Non. Je veux encore un câlin!_

-Oui, merci.

-Ce fut un plaisir, Harry, me susurra-t-il d'un ton aguicheur.

Le rose me monta aux joues et il sourit, taquin.

Soudain il se redressa et scruta la forêt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demandai-je, tout de suite alerte.

-Je viens de la sentir. Elle a utilisé la magie pour communiquer avec quelqu'un.

_Oh Hermione…_ elle avait dû tenter de rentrer en contact avec moi ou quelqu'un de Gryffondor. Mais si c'était moi, avec Draco à côté, elle n'arriverait pas à m'atteindre. Et si c'était Gryffondor Draco risquait de…

-Je l'ai localisé.

_Bingo_.

-Il faut que j'essaye de l'attraper… Harry ? dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je tentai de garder un masque prudent et impassible.

-Oui ?

-Je veux que tu retrouves les deux hommes que tu as vu cet après-midi et que tu te fasses raccompagner par eux jusqu'au château. Ils sont dignes de confiance.

Je le dévisageai. Comment a-t-il su ? Et avec autant de détail… Salazar, cet homme y était ! Il était avec nous trois et aucun de nous n'avait détecté sa présence !

-Je ne veux pas que tu restes seul, continua-t-il, professionnel. Ne parle à personne de ton voyage dans les arbres, ni de la sorcière. Sauf à Severus et Sirius, bien sûr. Tu leur feras un rapport complet.

-Et mon antidote ?

-Severus et Sirius en ont une réserve. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ta prime. Quand je reviendrai, je veillerai à ce que tu la touches, même si Sirius va sûrement s'en occuper. Tu l'as largement méritée.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers la forêt.

-Elle essaie encore, murmura-t-il, qu'a-t-elle de si urgent à dire ?

-Attends Draco ! M'exclamais-je, agité.

Je tentais de donner un peu de temps à Hermione avant que Draco ne s'élance à sa poursuite, mais je n'avais pas d'idée. Il tourna son regard impatient vers moi et je me creusais les méninges à toute vitesse.

-Euh…je… co-comment vais-je retrouver les deux autres ?

_Bon. Pas terrible vu qu'il va te prendre pour un gros crétin, mais c'est mieux que rien on va dire._

-Suis la route.

_Ah. Bah c'était court ça. Merde…_

-Mais je… il fait presque complètement nuit, je ne suis pas un professionnel comme toi…

Il indiqua la direction nord.

-Je les ai semés juste avant de te retrouver. Ils se dirigeaient vers le sud-ouest. Ils auront sans doute pris ce chemin. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, tactiquement parlant.

Sur ce, Draco me tourna le dos, déploya ses muscles et disparu entre les cimes des arbres…sans que je n'ai eu le temps de trouver autre chose à dire.

_Hermione je t'en pris, fais attention…_

Mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider, juste prier pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse attraper.

Je descendis de l'arbre et me mit en route, faisant craquer les branches et crisser les cailloux du sentier, exprès. La pénombre estompait les couleurs des arbres : l'obscurité s'installait. Un malaise s'empara de moi. Le moindre bruissement me faisait sursauter et je me surpris à regarder par-dessus mon épaule nerveusement, regrettant les bras chauds et réconfortants de Draco…

Un cri déchira l'air. Avant que j'aie pu réagir, une grande silhouette sombre se rua sur moi et me plaqua à terre.

* * *

Pfiouuuu que de révélations …

Et je me demande qui vient d'attaquer Harry ?

* * *

**Eeeet…l'habituel relou petit "vote" pour les couples de personnages secondaires ^^ Vous êtes invité à continuer de voter pour vos couples favoris si vous le souhaitez.**

**MENU 1)** du BlaiseThéo et du RonHermione? (34 votes pour)

**MENU 2)** du RonBlaise et du HermioneThéo?(68 votes pour)

**MENU 3)** du RonThéo et du HermioneBlaise?(30 votes pour)

Dîtes-moi ce que vous préféreriez et j'écrirai en conséquence, je trouve ça plus sympa que ces couples-là soient au goût de tous :)

_**Merci**_ d'avance pour votre coopération! xD

Ayase


End file.
